Smile for the paparazzi
by Brye
Summary: ¡Qué mierda es esto! Pensaba un rubio justo en el mismo momento en el que los flashes simplemente no paraban… justo cuando su boca era devorada... literalmente   AU SasuNaru
1. Cap 1: Fotografía inicial

_Hola de nuevo, bueno esta vez traigo un fic que se me ocurrió a partir de una canción XD, así que el título prácticamente lo "tomé prestado" así que no es para tanto o si?, en fin esta vez no es un one-shot como otros que tengo por ahí sino que tendrá algo más o menos largo, y voy a ir publicando de a poco para que así no se me venga abajo todo y no lo detenga ok?_

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes del fic no me pertenecen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto_

_Lo más probable es que haya algo de OOC, así que no me maten porque lo hice para adaptarlo a la idea ok?_

_**Advertencia:** este fic tiene contenido sexual y en muchos casos es yaoi/Shonen-ai así están advertidos._

_[YadaYadaYada] aclaraciones de la autora_

_disfruten del fic ^^_

* * *

**~|Smile for the paparazzi|~**

**Cap. 1: Fotografía inicial**

_"¡Qué mierda es esto!" Pensaba un rubio justo en el mismo momento en el que los flashes simplemente no paraban…._

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~****SML 4 Th PPRZi~****SML 4 Th PPRZi~****SML 4 Th PPRZi~****SML 4 Th PPRZi~****SML 4 Th PPRZi~****SML 4 Th PPRZi~****SML 4 Th PPRZi~****SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Acababa de salir del club, suspiró y simplemente se puso en camino hacia su apartamento luego de un arduo día de estudio y trabajo, trabajar de Barman y mesero por las noches luego de clases lo dejaban agotado, pero era necesario para poder mantenerse tanto en la universidad como en el piso que había rentado.

Caminaba por las calles de Tokio que aún andaban despiertas, dado a que su piso se encontraba cerca de ahí así como de la Todei, una universidad que le había costado ingresar pero que al fin y al cabo había conseguido la media beca a la cual había postulado, sabía que no era muy listo como para ganarse la beca pero tenía que jugárselas todas para lograr media beca y así no depender de sus padres o sus abuelos, que bien le pudieron pagar todo pero a lo que se rehusó….

Dio un suspiro largo y profundo al recordar lo que le habían ofrecido tanto sus padres como sus abuelos pero ya había tenido suficiente de ellos, sino cuál era el motivo por el que no vivía más con ellos…

– ¡Naruto-kun! – se escuchó de una voz suave a sus espaldas. El rubio volteó y vio correr hacia él a una muchacha de cabellos castaños sujetos en dos colas.

– ¿Sí Tenten-san? – dijo Naruto cuando la chica ya estuvo a su lado algo jadeante.

– Solo quería pedirte un favor – dijo la morocha haciendo uso de un guiño y una sonrisa. El rubio sonrió a modo de respuesta, dándole a entender que era un sí – acompáñame a una presentación que está cerca por favor, solo quiero sacar un par de fotos para mi blog; ¿sí?

– Claro – respondió el chico con otra sonrisa que marcaban más sus facciones e hicieron que un par de muchachas que pasaban por ahí voltearan a verle con algo de lujuria, cosa que no notó el chico mas sí la chica.

Caminaron juntos por un par de calles llenas de las luces de Tokio hablando y riendo acerca del trabajo y la universidad. Este era el segundo año de Naruto y el tercero de Tenten y ambos en carreras distintas: el primero estaba en la facultad de Ciencias Económicas y la segunda en la de Comunicaciones y había escogido ya su rama en Periodismo, por lo que como proyecto del semestre le habían asignado el mantenimiento de un blog en la sección de espectáculos de la universidad. En cambio Naruto estaba aún en los cursos generales de la facultad como para elegir una carrera específica, aunque su afición fuera la fotografía, quizás fuera por eso que Tenten lo había escogido para esa noche. El chico brillaba en ese campo desde la secundaria y eso la morocha lo sabía por muchos comentarios que habían salido a la luz durante el trabajo [sí también compartían el trabajo, excepto por lo de barman].

Llegaron hasta un lugar por completo lleno de gente, y Tenten hizo con un gesto que ese era el lugar. Avanzaron despacio y luego con algo de dificultad debido a la multitud que se conglomeraba enfrente a una sala de teatro, para ser más específicos en la Ciudad de Ópera de Tokio,algo realmente grande estaba pasando y Naruto y Tenten lo sabían, o al menos esta última porque el rubio tenía una cara algo confusa. Se adentraron hasta la zona en la cual había fans de un montón de chicos que estaban saliendo del rascacielos. Lo que vieron realmente era como para ser digno de ser visto: tres chicos, uno de cabellos rojos, ojos aguamarina y semblante serio sonreía de manera amable a lo que le preguntaban un par de reporteros y a lo que algunas chicas se desmayaban; otro de cabellos castaños y largos, un poco pasando los hombros, sujetos al final por una delgada horquilla plateada, con ojos grises perlados, "_muy raros –ttebayo"_ pensó el rubio al fijarse en ese chico al cual Tenten le sacaba más fotografías que al anterior.

No se había dado cuenta que su amiga había pasado las cintas de seguridad y se encontraba cerca de los chicos, al menos esos tres que llamaban más la atención pues habían más de donde salieron ellos, pero al parecer esto llamaban más la atención que aquellos otros. Con cuidado de que los guardias no se dieran cuenta, también se lanzó en pos de su amiga para poder acompañarla, por si acaso también sacó su cámara, una Nikon F4, algo desgastada por el uso pero igualmente servible y su compañera inseparable; empezó a sacar fotografías de los chicos que estaban ahí, un par de rubias, una pareja que amablemente respondía a las preguntas de los reporteros, y demás. También sacó fotografías excelentes de los chicos en los que se había concentrado Tenten.

Tomó fotos del castaño que en ese momento estaba conversando con Tenten, respondiendo a algunas preguntas que esta le hacía, y se enfocó en su rostro "_buenas facciones, y el enfoque de luz es perfecto-ttebayo, los objetivos parecieran adorarle"_ pensó Naruto sonriendo un poco y sacando fotografías. Luego enfocó su atención en el pelirrojo que estaba firmando un par de fotografías con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, en un momento sus ojos se cruzaron y el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa genuina y Naruto no desaprovechó – por más que algo en su cabeza le dijo _congélate_ – la oportunidad y capturó la sonrisa del muchacho con su cámara.

Pero…algo no estaba bien, recordaba a tres chicos no dos, y se preguntó dónde rayos estaba el otro y lo buscó disimulada mente entre las personas que se congregaban ahí, el ver tantas personas en trajes – aunque fueran medio informales – y vestidos de gala le recordaba un poco a su vida anterior.

– Hmph… – suspiró un poco el rubio al recordar aquello cuando de pronto se sintió observado, sacudió la cabeza pues era natural, estaba en medio de una conglomeración de personas "_Debo tener alucinaciones-ttebayo" _pensó con lógica el chico y continuó con sus registros en la cámara.

Desde otro lugar alguien observaba a nuestro rubio amigo, un chico alto de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color, profundos y algo fríos; en su rostro en ese momento se mostraba una ligera sonrisa, algo maliciosa por cierto. Cuando de pronto escuchó a alguien llamarle a gritos.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – gritaba una pelirroja en ese momento dirigiéndose a él.

_"Kami, ¿por qué a mi?"_ se preguntaba el moreno intentando alejarse de ese _incordio_ por decirlo suavemente, y escabulléndose entre los otros invitados para el evento de esa noche, pasando entre las personas tanto las que asistían como los reporteros. Entre ellos se topó con uno de sus amigos, un amigo pelirrojo al cual miró en busca de algo de ayuda, porque esa noche e hallaba algo cansado como para soportar a la Gran Madre de los Fastidios: Karin.

– Gaara – dijo el moreno hacia su amigo ni bien se encontró con él. Felizmente estaba solo.

– ¿hn? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

– Si pregunta, no me viste; y si es así entonces inventa algo – dijo y se alejó rápidamente entre las demás personas, pues sabía que su amigo había comprendido a quién se refería. Momentos después – segundos – apareció frente al chico de mirada aguamarina una pelirroja de ojos castaños rojizos, con un vestido de color negro y un amplio escote en la espalda y una ligera abertura en el ombligo así como una raja por un costado bajo del vestido que dejaba ver una de sus piernas.

– Gaara… ¿has visto por aquí a Sasuke-kun? – preguntó con una voz melosa y un ligero puchero pues había perdido de vista al pelinegro al que tanto afanaba(1).

– No – contestó a secas el chico.

–Mmm… Mentiroso – dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño – lo vi por aquí dime ¿dónde está? - exigió.

– "_La que me debes Sasuke"_ Lo siento Karin pero el tuvo una emergencia con nuestro agente y tuvo que retirarse rápido – contestó el chico convincentemente.

La chica lo miró ceñuda por un momento y luego al ver que no podía refutar esa excusa se fue dando un suspiro.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se había escapado por los pelos de Karin y se encontraba en un pequeño rincón de la entrada principal, un lugar al cual no habían llegado los reporteros excepto por…

– Mooo… ¿dónde está Tenten-ttebayo? – se quejaba abiertamente un rubio de ojos azules.

La persona a la que había estado observando hacía un rato antes de que llegara la zanahoria [_fans de Karin perdonen pero solo describo como podría sentirse Sasuke XD_]. El moreno se quedó observando un rato más al chico, y cómo no si estaba como se quiere. Los cabellos rubios del chico se veían sedosos al tacto, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y debajo del suéter de cuello alto que traía se podía apreciar que no era flácido sino un torso moldeado, era ligeramente más bajo que el moreno más o menos de la estatura de Gaara, y sus ojos… eran lo que lo habían capturado, en especial cuando estaba a punto de tomar una fotografía, la luz de sus ojos azules contrastaban con los suyos negros como la noche.

Se acercó lentamente a él para poder verlo más de cerca, y al parecer el rubio no se dio cuenta de dicho acercamiento.

– ¿Buscas a alguien? – dijo una voz varonil por detrás del rubio, quien pegó un susto de solo escucharle y se volvió de inmediato hacia donde provenía la voz.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era ni más ni menos el integrante que faltaba del grupo al que habían visto su amiga y él al principio. Un moreno de ojos azabaches, piel clara que parecía mármol esculpido; llevaba unos pantalones blancos, unas zapatillas de moda y una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones sin abrochar lo que le dejaba ver parte de su tórax, que estaba torneado y moldeado. _"Mierda, parezco una colegiala frente a más popular de la escuela-ttebayo"_ pensó el Naruto espabilando y recordando que a ÉL le gustaban las MUJERES.

– Solo una amiga-ttebayo – respondió el rubio mirando algo desconfiado al chico enfrente de él.

– Hmph – dijo simplemente Sasuke girando el rostro hacia donde estaban las luces y observando con el rabillo del ojo a Naruto.

El ojiazul se dio la vuelta también y preguntó: – ¿Por qué no estás ahí-ttebayo? – no pudiendo resistir su curiosidad.

– no hay porqué por el momento – respondió simplemente Sasuke.

Naruto miró al moreno y vio una expresión impasible pero en sus ojos denoto algo de tristeza y molestia y no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima. De pronto recordó a qué había venido y algo nervioso preguntó.

– ¿Me dejas tomarte una fotografía-ttebayo?

Sasuke alzó una ceja divertido y con una sonrisa arrogante se acercó al chico menor.

– Qué, ¿Tanto así te gusto? – dijo sonriendo de lado.

– ¡T-Teme!¡No! es para mi amiga-ttebayo – respondió Naruto efusivamente con un ligero sonrojo pues el acercamiento del mayor le había fastidiado algo y se alejó un paso del chico.

El moreno sonrió con más ganas y se acercó al otro muchacho cuando otra vez….

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – dijo _la_ voz.

– Tsk, no me deja en paz – masculló el chico, cogió de la muñeca al otro chico que tenía al frente y corrió hacia las luces.

– Sasuke! Mi amor! No te vayas de tu novia – dijo nuevamente _esa_ voz.

– No soy tu novio Karin – replicó el moreno al detenerse con voz firme y sujetando todavía a Naruto que no veía como librarse del agarre del moreno.

– Entonces, ¿sino soy yo quién? – preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladina de triunfo.

En ese momento TODO se volvió en cámara lenta, Naruto de pronto sintió que el chico que le sujetaba le jalaba hacia sí, se encontró con esos ojos negros y de pronto sintió que sus labios eran devorados fogosamente por otros cálidos y húmedos al tacto. Su cuerpo simplemente no le respondió como él quería pues en vez de alejarse correspondió; en lugar de de abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, simplemente los entrecerró y quedó atrapado en un abrazo posesivo. Fue en ese momento en que luces salieron disparadas por todos lados.

Naruto se dio cuenta de qué eran: flashes… cientos de flashes de cámara se disparaban y todas en torno a ellos. Miró de lado un momento y vio a su amiga Tenten con la boca ligeramente abierta y la cámara algo caída, aunque de casualidad salió un flash, no hubo más por parte de su amiga.

Un solo pensamiento cruzó la mente de Naruto en cuanto se rindió a la desgracia que se le venía encima.

"_¡Oh, mierda!"…_

* * *

(1)afanaba: en mi país se le dice así a la persona que acosa/quiere poseer/ persigue a alguien...

_

* * *

_

_:D bien? merezco reviews? espero que si, según lo tenga planeado publicaré el siguiente capítulo el miércoles a más tardar... si los reviews son favorables lo más probable es que antes XD_

_vamos denle chance a este fic de una autora desesperada :S_

_leer no cuesta nada un review tampoco_

_con cariño_

_DGHA_


	2. Cap 2: Objetivos

_Hola :D bueno lo prometido es deuda... y como mencioné antes, voy ha hacerlo de a poco para que así no lo descontinúe ok? este cap es corto pero espero que os guste_

_Muchas gracias a los/las que me dejaron los reviews ^^, me alegro mucho que os gustara ese primer capitulo_

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes del fic no me pertenecen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Advertencia:** este fic tiene contenido sexual y en muchos casos es yaoi/Shonen-ai así están advertidos._

_[YadaYadaYada] aclaraciones de la autora_

_disfruten del cap^^_

* * *

**~|Smile for the paparazzi|~**

**Cap. 2 : Objetivos…. Una clara alusión a la realidad**

_"Eso no podía haber pasado, nunca en la vida debió haber pasado" _, pensaba un rubio. Era la mañana siguiente de la presentación de premios a la cual había asistido con su mejor amiga y de la cual había salido dejando un gran escándalo para los paparazzi …. Oh si el escándalo del año, al menos eso era lo que decían los tabloides a esa hora de la mañana.

Ni siquiera le daban ganas de ir a la universidad, pero era obligatorio que lo hiciera por lo de la media beca; así que perezosamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño del piso.

Su piso no era la gran cosa, una habitación, un cocina/comedor, que solo lo separaba una barra y un baño con bañera. Una ducha caliente lo despertó por completo, se cambió con un par de jeans, una camiseta blanca y una remera verde. Solo tomó un plato de ramen instantáneo , porque ni siquiera le daba tiempo para poder hacer nada más, y salió rápidamente de su pequeño apartamento.

Sentía que todo el mundo lo estaba observando, por lo que se limitaba a ignorar a la gente . "_Mo… no es justo, si solo ese comoquieraquesellame-teme no lo hubiera hecho…"_ se sonrojó en cuanto lo recordó….

_Luego de que el moreno lo hubiese soltado para darle algo de aire, Naruto competía con un sinfín de colores en intensidad, paso del espasmo a la vergüenza y por toda una paleta de colores antes de llegar al enojo… y eso no era todo la cara que tenía el mayor era simplemente de arrogancia y una sonrisa ladina._

_–¡ T-Teme! – había gritado el rubio perdiendo los cabales._

_ – Hmph – respondió el chico ignorando al menor y mirando a la pelirroja que no cabía en sí del asombro. Para cuando salió de ello solo se dirigió furiosa al rubio._

_ – ¡ Rubio aprovechado!, solo quieres a Sasuke-kun porque es famoso – y sin más le aventó una cachetada al chico que no comprendía nada._

_Antes de que alguien más se pudiera implicar en algo, Naruto sintió un jalón por el codo y que se lo llevaban por entre la multitud mientras un centenar de reporteros rodeaba como si fueran moscas por miel alrededor del moreno al que dejaba atrás._

_De pronto se encontró fuera de la conglomeración fuera del teatro y con la mirada preocupada de su amiga._

_–Naruto, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Tenten mirándole fijamente._

_– C-creo que sí – respondió el chico – ¿qué pasó eh? – preguntó aún confundido._

_– Naruto, no me digas que no sabías con quién te has besado – preguntó la morocha algo incrédula y con una ligera sonrisa burlona en su rostro._

_Los colores se le subieron al rostro al rubio y no pudo evitar recobrarse y empezar a gritar mientras se alejaban hacia un pequeño café cerca de ahí._

_ – ¡Claro que no-ttebayo! Solo sé que un tío me ha tomado de …. – no continuó el chico por respeto a su amiga pero ella entendió la idea en general – pero ni idea de lo que se ha creído ese teme-ttebayo, ni idea tampoco de su nombre – dijo esto último haciendo un mohín cuando se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesita de la cafetería._

_ – Ay Naruto – dijo su amiga riendo por lo bajo – ¿por qué no me sorprende? – se preguntó y recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de su rubio amigo – ok no te molestes, solo que no me imagino cómo es que acabaste besándote con un idol – se explicó._

_ – Perdóname – dijo con sarcasmo – pero yo no me estaba comiendo a alguien con la mirada mientras lo entrevistaba, y tampoco le deje hacer porque para "algo" le había acompañado – replicó haciendo que la morocha se sonrojara._

_ – Ok, me disculpo por dejarte solo…. – dijo Tenten, a lo cual Naruto simplemente enarcó una ceja – bueno la verdad es que tenía que al menos acercarme a hacerle un par de preguntas ¿no crees?, no es mi culpa que Anko-sensei me dijera que fuera de él en específico – se justificó la chica._

_ –¿ Bueno, me vas a decir quién rayos era o no? – dijo Naruto algo exasperado, pues ya se imaginaba lo que había esa profesora a su amiga, pobre siempre tenía que hacerlo, dado a que ella era la encargada del club de periodismo de la universidad así como la jefa del departamento de periodismo._

_ – Vale, su sombre es Sasuke Uchiha y pertenece al grupo más popular del momento: The temptation calls, y hacen alusión a su nombre debido a que sus tres integrantes tienen una presencia increíble, tanto para chicos como para chicas y sus canciones son parte de lo uno llamaría "lo irresistible" – explicó Tenten sacando de su bolso una revista – aquí – dijo señalando una página dedicada por completo al integrante del grupo del cual estaban hablando – es considerado el chico más codiciado del país por las chicas que están entre los 18 y 25 o quizás más pero… contando lo que pasó esta noche – una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de la morocha que hizo estremecer al rubio – puede que no solo sean chicas._

_ –¡ Q-Qué no sabía-ttebayo! – replicó Naruto sumamente avergonzado y ganando varias miradas._

Esa noche no había podido dormir bien por culpa de la sonrisa macabra que tenía Tenten luego de que terminara de "informarse" acerca de ese tal Uchiha.

_"Estoy muerto-ttebayo"_ pensó Naruto soltando un largo suspiro mientras doblaba una última esquina para darse con la entrada a la Universidad; al menos ahí podía volver a ser normal…. O eso creía.

Mientras se dirigía al edificio de Ciencias Sociales, en específico a su clase de Sociología se dio con las miradas más frías y crueles que se había encontrado hasta entonces en su camino: las miradas de un club de fans –obsesionadas – del grupo _The temptation calls_, para ser más claros eran las fans de Sasuke Uchiha. Dios solo verlas a la cara y lo estaban más que odiando…

¡Y lo peor de todo es que no era su culpa!, ni siquiera podía explicarlo adecuadamente, porque ni él mismo sabía que había pasado. Solo una cosa tenía claro: quien empezó el beso fue Uchiha, no él, no Naruto Uzumaki.

– Ay! – dijo el chico al tropezar con alguien – fíjate por …

Se interrumpió al ver que una chica de cabellos rosas, ojos verdes y playera con un Sasuke-no-fan estampado le miraba ceñuda… había llegado al infierno.

– Uzumaki Naruto – le dijo con voz gélida – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a profanar los labios de Sasuke-kun? ¡Eres totalmente despreciable! – le gritó y fue seguida por varias voces de ese corredor y sin más se abalanzaron a por él para insultarle con cosas como "gay malnacido", "rubio pervertido", "habría preferido a Karin" [o.O] y cosas por el estilo hasta que en medio de todo lo que sucedía por ahí una mano amiga milagrosamente lo sacó de entre las chicas que lo rodeaban y que se quedaron con la remera al a cual estaban haciendo trizas.

– Shhh – le dijo al oído alguien y se lo llevó por un corredor hacia las escaleras y se ocultaron por debajo de estas.

– Mhmhhh – decía Naruto mientras le tapaban la boca con bastante precisión "_¿quién es?¿por qué a mí?"_ pensaba el menor mientras intentaba zafarse.

– Lo siento – dijo la voz mientras se ocultaban más al ver que una horda de fans pasaban por ahí cerca – pero no es seguro que hables en alto Naruto.

– ¿Mhh? – se preguntó el chico.

– Lo olvidaba, aún tengo esto puesto – y sin más soltó al rubio que se quedó milagrosamente callado mientras lo observaba quitarse una gorra un par de lentes y una bufanda a un chico pelirrojo – listo. ¿Ya me reconoces? – preguntó algo dubitativo el chico y miraba con insistencia al ojiazul.

– ¿Ga-Gaara? – preguntó Naruto al reconocerlo. De pronto se acordó de la noche anterior y a uno de los chicos a los que había fotografiado, el único que le había sonreído con sinceridad. – ¿eres tú-ttebayo?

Una sonrisa surcó los labios del chico… Naruto no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía…

_"¿Qué rayos pasa en el mundo-ttebayo?"_pensó…

_

* * *

_

_y bien? que tal va? espero opiniones, amenazas... bueno ni tanto... critica constructiva por favor ;_; con/sin cuenta me harían muy feliz_

_el siguiente cap me demoraré algo más, será para la próxima semana porque algo me dice que la universidad me va matar :S _

_reviews?_

_con cariño _

_DGHA_


	3. Cap 3: Vistas previasrecuerdos

_Hola, aquí os traigo este tercer cap, muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews... de veras que me hicieron muy feliz ^^_

_Es corto pero tiene que ver ok? sirve un poquito para aumentar la tensión XD..._

_jojojo ;P me encanta poner a Naruto en estas situaciones..._

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes del fic no me pertenecen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Advertencia:** este fic tiene contenido sexual y en muchos casos es yaoi/Shonen-ai así están advertidos._

_[YadaYadaYada] aclaraciones de la autora_

_disfruten del cap^^_

* * *

**~|Smile for the paparazzi|~**

**Cap. 3: Vistas previas... recuerdos**

Frente a él estaba su amigo y … ¿un idol?, no entendía exactamente lo que había pasado pero por ahora prácticamente le debía la vida.

Se quedó mirando a su amigo por un tiempo… como si esperara que se desvaneciera o algo por el estilo… a lo que Gaara solo empezó a reír quedamente.

– Ay Naruto, nunca cambias, no me voy a desvanecer, de verdad soy yo – dijo el pelirrojo asentuando sus sonrisa ante la mirada incrédula del chico.

– Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo – consiguió murmurar el rubio y abrazó a su amigo de la manera más efusiva que le permitieron sus emociones y su posición por las escaleras – es grandioso volver a verte-ttebayo.

– Para mí también es grandioso Naruto – respondió el chico a su amigo.

– Pero Gaara – empezó Naruto al recordar lo que había visto la noche anterior – ¿Cómo es que ahora eres un… idol?

– Una larga historia… - dijo Gaara – y tiene todo que ver con Temari – aclaró antes de que el menor preguntara.

– Entonces creo que me saltaré clases porque quiero escuchar – respondió el chico y mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo por si aún quedaba alguna "loca" por ahí.

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos hacia la cafetería que quedaba en la terraza de la última planta del edificio, fueron con cuidado para que nadie los reconociera y los pusiera en evidencia o si por si el universo – que le gustaba irse en contra de Naruto – les mandaba de nuevo a las locas fans de las que habían huído.

– Y bueno Gaara – empezó Naruto al sentarse en una de las sillas de una de las mesitas que daban hacia la zona exterior del edificio – creo que sería genial si empezaras a decirme cómo es que pasaste de ser el chico orgulloso de la prestigiosa familia Sabaku a ser un miembro de _The temptation calls_.

– Lo haces sonar como si fuera un sacrilegio – respondió Gaara con una sonrisa ladina.

– ¡Es que aún no me lo creo-ttebayo! Se suponía que de entre los dos tú eras el serio y yo el alocado o algo así – se explicó efusivamente el menor.

– Exagerado, yo no era _tan_ serio – dijo el pelirrojo mientras pedía una bebida de la carta que le había alcanzado el mesero.

– Bueno… no pero de verdad que eras medio sádico – contestó sintiendo un ligero escalofrío por la espalda al recordar lo "buenos" momentos de Gaara.

Imágenes de Gaara con una sonrisa eran de temer, los simples hechos y jugadas que había hecho a las personas que le caían mal o a las que había ejercer justicia daban miedo, no por el daño físico que tuvieran sino por el recuerdo sicológico que dejaban…

– Hmp – dijo Gaara al ver la cara de recuerdo post-trauma que tenía su rubio amigo – eso está de lado, ¿ qué no querías saber qué pasó para que ahora sea un idol?

– ¡Claro que sí-ttebayo!

_Estaba solo en ese momento, acababa de regresar del instituto… de despedirse de su gran amigo rubio, pues al parecer había tenido una gran discusión con sus padres acerca de su futuro y ahora a finales del primer semestre de ese último año había decidido irse de casa, de desligarse materialmente de ellos. Sin querer suspiró al pensar en ello, pues era algo que le producía tristeza, habían sido amigos muy a pesar de haber empezado un poco como rivales… a pesar de las travesuras del rubio, el chico era listo y muy aplicado en deportes por lo que habían competido pero terminaron como mejores amigos luego de un montón de castigos juntos desde que eran niños_… _¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Estaba cerca casa, más le valía no entrar con un semblante demasiado serio pues no era mucho del agrado de su madre._

_Su madre… algo no iba bien, el solo pensar en ella hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda por lo que apresuró el paso para llegar a la mansión de su padre…_

_Entró a su casa – mansión – y en principio la señal de que faltara el bullicio usual lo puso en alerta… pronto descubrió porqué: su madre, su hermosa y adorable madre estaba en el hospital. Estaba ordenando personalmente los libros de la biblioteca para sus tres hijos cuando perdió el equilibrio mientras se encontraba catalogando los libros de estantes superiores y cayó de cabeza estrellándose limpiamente contra el suelo ; ahora la señora Sabaku estaba internada desde la mañana a causa del derrame cerebral que la caída le había causado…_

_Todos estaban en el hospital a la espera de que ella saliera de la cirugía, todos, excepto uno… su padre. Gaara rabió pero lo dejó pasar pues estaba demasiado ocupado pidiendo que por favor su madre recobrara la salud, y que la cirugía diera resultados favorecedores…_

_Lamentablemente eso no pasó…_

Naruto estaba impresionado, hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a su amigo, tres años para ser exactos, no podía creer que ni bien habían cortado la comunicación debido al _incidente_ que tuvo con sus padres todo lo que acababa de contar Gaara había pasado en un mismo día.

– Ga-Gaara – dijo el rubio en un susurro.

– No te preocupes Naruto, estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa triste – luego de ello no quise ver a mi padre por un tiempo así que me alejé un poco de casa y me fui con Temari por un año de viaje por Europa y fue ahí cuando conocí a los chicos, mientras estábamos por Alemania. El hermano de Sasuke es nuestro manager y su padre nuestro productor, hicimos varias audiciones los tres juntos. Temari fue quien más influenció en ello, pues dado a que mi padre no nos veía demasiado seguido; Kankuro como el primero de los hijos varones es quien maneja el complejo de empresas Sabaku y a mí _ese_ hombre me ha dejado a la deriva desde entonces, así que aproveché la oportunidad que había con los chicos para poder salir yo mismo adelante. Sabes que desde siempre me ha apasionado la música, qué otra cosa haría sino fuera lo que siempre he querido – terminó Gaara con una sonrisa melancólica.

Inmediatamente Naruto lo abrazó. Fue puro instinto pues no le gustaba ese tipo de expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Fue apoyo lo que expresaba ese gesto… Sorprendido el pelirrojo solo correspondió el abrazo dejando salir una lágrima solitaria: ese recuerdo y contarlo a quien más le habría brindado apoyo de haber estado ahí, la catarsis que significaba ese acto, le habían librado de un peso de encima…

Para desgracia [¿alegría?] de esos dos chicos las _locas_ – fans – los habían encontrado. Vaya suerte la de Naruto, pues lo peor estaba a punto de pasar…

– ¡Encima engaña a Sasuke-kun! – exclamó la voz de una de ellas.

– ¡a él! – anunció la pelirrosa que de inmediato se dispuso a correr a por el chico rubio.

"_Mierda" _pensó Naruto al ver a la tropa de fans que corrían a por él, sin tiempo que perder miró a Gaara con una mueca de despedida corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a por las siguientes escaleras que había al otro lado de la cafetería.

El pelirrojo simplemente vio con algo de gracia cómo esas chicas perseguían a su amigo escaleras abajo. Sin más y antes de que ellas se dieran cuenta de _quién_ era él realmente se retiró por donde ellas habían llegado… sin darse cuenta que _alguien _más lo había visto y en ese momento esa persona acababa de colgar la foto en la que el rubio y el pelirrojo se abrazaban _con afecto mutuo…_

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Un chico rubio de cabellos largos sujetos en una media coleta observaba detenidamente varias fotografías que aparecían en la parte central de la revista… de hecho de todas las revistas que tenía desparramadas encima de su escritorio…

Había encontrado a _su_ modelo, y no lo iba a perder… extrañamente se le hacía muy familiar, solo había que recordar de dónde…

_

* * *

_

_Bueno no es que me guste poner a la gente en desgracia ... la verdad si :P pero solo en desgracia cómica... me dolió matar a la madre de Gaara ;_;, en fin, como ven este sólo el principio de lo que se le viene encima a pobre Naru XD... jojo :D_

_y bien? cómo va? Opiniones, dudas, precogniciones, críticas, etc. en un review porfavor. Con /sin cuenta, valen mucho para mí..._

_el siguiente cap espero colgarlo la semana que viene :D, la universidad mata... en especial cuando llevas 15 kilos de material todos los días ¬¬_

_reviews? no cuestan :D_

_con cariño _

_DGHA_


	4. Cap 4: Enfoque de plano

_Hola, aquí os traigo este nuevo cap , muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews y a quienes lo añadieron a favoritos *_*... de veras que me hicieron muy feliz ^^_

_Es corto [otra vez XD] porque como ya dije... luego me da flojera ¬¬ y pospongo mucho como para poder publicar... así que disculpen el mal [flojeritis ;P]_

_jojojo ;P me encanta poner a Naruto en estas situaciones...si lo repito pero de veras que adoro hacerlo :D_

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes del fic no me pertenecen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Advertencia:** este fic tiene contenido sexual y en muchos casos es yaoi/Shonen-ai así están advertidos._

_[YadaYadaYada] aclaraciones de la autora_

_disfruten del cap^^_

* * *

**~|Smile for the paparazzi|~**

**Cap. 4 Enfoque de plano**

Una semana… una horrorosa y odiosa semana, huyendo de locas fans… que de paso no eran las suyas sino de cierto pelinegro… un _ODIOSO_ pelinegro, ya ni de conocerlo lo detestaba, y lo que era peor, huía de los reporteros que lo acosaban a cada hora y en cada lugar….

Felizmente no habían pasado a mayores situaciones – se había salvado por poco de que fueran a su trabajo – y todo había sido controlado meticulosamente por su amiga Tenten.

Suspiró, ahora estaba de camino al club para poder trabajar. Llevaba un sombrero negro [uno bonito :D] para que le cubriera un poco el cabello, una bufanda azul ultramar, una remera negra cerrada y unos pantalones blancos. Llevaba la bolsa negra [o maletín como prefieran] colgada hacia un costado, lo cual le daba un aire gallardo y con estilo propio de su línea.

Algo definitivamente no iba bien… y se había dado cuenta de ello por el camino. Fiel a su presentimiento se apresuró hacia el local donde trabajaba. Cuando llegó supo que lo que había presentido estaba en lo correcto: en la puerta de ingreso había un conglomerado de personas alrededor de los guardias de seguridad que luchaban contra las personas para que nadie entrara… dado a que aún no abría el club.

De manera sigilosa se deslizó por la calle de al lado hacia la puerta de servicio que estaba entreabierta. Cuando entró rápidamente fue arrastrado por Tenten hacia el despacho de su jefe.

– Naruto - empezó en un susurro mientras se acercaban hacia la puerta del despacho – hay un hombre que quiere verte con urgencia. ¿En qué lío te has metido ahora eh? – preguntó preocupada.

– Ninguno – "_No que yo sepa-ttebayo" _pensaba el rubio mientras tocaba la puerta del despacho y un _Adelante_ por parte de su jefe le dejaba pasar a la oficina.

– Buenas noches Hatake-sama – dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos de su jefe.

– Naruto – replicó el hombre algo fastidiado por ese sufijo. El rubio soltó un suspiro y continuó.

– Kakashi-san , me diría porqué mando a llamarme por favor – pidió Naruto a Kakashi.

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Kakashi Hatake era alto y tenía el cabello plateado por una extraña razón que Naruto no conocía pero indagaba en demasiadas suposiciones, por lo general no del todo cuerdas, rondaba por los 30 o 35 aunque nunca lo dejaba ver dado a que cubría gran parte de su rostro con una bufanda – dadas las explicaciones del jefe para no contagiar a nadie sus males – y uno de sus ojos con su cabello. En ese momento vestía un suéter negro de cuello alto, la bufanda clásica que tenía era siempre de color azul ultramar y estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro.}

– Te mandé a llamar con Tenten porque hay alguien aquí muy interesado en verte – explico el peliplata, y señaló a la persona que tenía en frente: Un joven de cabellos rojos estaba de espaldas a nuestro amigo rubio. Al ser mencionado Naruto dirigió su mirada al joven de melena roja y este volteó para verlo.

Realmente verlo era de otro mundo. "_Mierda… al parecer todo el mundo que pasa para VERME tienen pinta de ser la última chupada del mango"_ pensó el rubio; y no era para menos… el joven era mayor que él aunque no hubiera demasiada diferencia, sus ojos tenía un brillo rojizo que era acentuado por su cabello y por su color de piel marfil cremoso, vestía un suéter rojo vino y unos pantalones color caqui y zapatos de cuero italiano… por una de las mangas se podía ver el borde dorado de un Rolex .

– Muchas gracias Hatake-san – dijo el pelirrojo y luego se dirigió a Naruto – Soy Sasori, Akasuna Sasori, Uzumaki-kun…. Tengo una propuesta que hacerle – finalizó.

– ¿y… se puede saber de qué se trata? – preguntó Naruto desconfiado.

– Me temo que no te lo puedo decir aquí Uzumaki-kun – respondió Sasori son un ligero gesto de sonrisa – he venido en nombre de mi compañero para que nos puedas acompañar a un lugar más adecuado para poder plantearlo. Hatake-san dijo que podías venir ahora, tienes su permiso y se te cubrirá esta noche – explicó el pelirrojo al ver el gesto de interrupción que había hecho el rubio – entonces… ¿me acompañas? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– Me gustaría hablar un momento con Kakashi-san si no le molesta – dijo Naruto antes de dar su respuesta definitiva… a lo que el pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió.

– Esperaré afuera entonces – dijo y se fue.

Kakashi esperó pacientemente a que Naruto soltara todo en cuanto se hubiera asegurado de que nadie más estaba por el pasillo rondando.

– ¡¿Se puede saber que carajos estas pensando Kakashi? – explotó Naruto sin poder contenerse más.

– ¿yo? – preguntó "inocentemente" el peliplata – nada… ¿por qué preguntas eso Naruto?

– Mira, sé que idiota no eres – y simplemente miró con algo de ira al gesto que hizo Kakashi en señal de orgullo herido – sabes muy bien la _situación_ en la que estoy por ese estúpido suceso de hace una semana, así que debes explicarme cómo carajos es que accediste a que yo me fuera por una noche-ttebayo – terminó el rubio resoplando un poco por la nariz.

– Si no hay de otra – dijo Kakashi y suspiró… conocía demasiado bien al rubio… desde que era un niño prácticamente – Ese chico Akasuna pidió expresamente una _entrevista_ contigo, y llamó antes de venir… además de que aseguró de que esto no es para los medios, sino tiene otro calibre.

Naruto simplemente arqueó una ceja y se sentó en el sillón que había frente al escritorio de Kakashi y se dejó caer. No entendía nada, primero Kakashi lo había llamado luego de que se fuera de la casa de sus padres, en ese entonces Naruto contaba con dinero que había ahorrado desde hacía tiempo por si quería algo realmente grande o costoso, pero no había llegado la hora de ello. Kakashi había estado trabajando con su padre tiempo atrás pero eso era el pasado lo había dejado y se había dedicado a formar un negocio, y club [_pub o como le llamen en vuestro país U_u_]

Luego de unos años encontró a Naruto por el centro comercial, solo , rarísimo en él que siempre andaba con algún amigo al menos, y decidió hablar. Después de eso Kakashi le apoyó como pudo para poder encontrar un apartamento decente dónde vivir y le dio un empleo, primero como mesero por las tardes y a veces noches y luego como barman. Se conocían desde siempre y entre sí había un respeto y afecto mutuo…

– Iré, pero solo porque parece que es decente-ttebayo – dijo Naruto al fin. Kakashi solo sonrió por debajo de la bufanda y asintió ligeramente. Sin más el rubio se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Un pelinegro estaba observando las luces de la ciudad de Tokio… su hermano lo tenía harto, simplemente harto. ¿En qué estaba pensando el _baka_ de su aniki?

_ – Sasuke – dijo un joven de cabellos negros largos y atados en una coleta baja – deberías disculparte con el chico._

_ – Hmp… ¿por qué debería? – preguntó molesto por esa retomada conversación._

_ – Baka ototo – dijo el mayor y mirando algo divertido a su hermano que se enfurruñaba ligeramente en su sillón y revisaba su móvil – porque le causaste problemas y él nada tenía que ver contigo – explicó como si lo hiciera a un niño con lo cual se ganó una mirada asesina del menor._

_ – Tsk … como si ese dobe no fuera lo suficientemente grande como para solucionarse los problemas – replicó… aunque su hermano tenía razón… nunca, JAMÁS en la vida se disculparía._

_Cansado de ese sinsentido el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se retiró negando con la cabeza._

"_Estúpido Itachi"_ pensaba Sasuke en ese momento, el recuerdo le había hecho sentir culpable, y no era para menos, pero en el momento en el que había besado al rubio lo había hecho siguiendo el impulso y porque hacía rato que le tenía ganas al chico… se había sentido como nunca antes y le había encantado… pero claro públicamente NUNCA lo aceptaría… solo lo había visto antes… una sola vez y en una fotografía… hacía ya tiempo. Y lo había vuelto a ver _esa_ noche, y precisamente en el momento en que se volteó para ver si aún seguía así… había desaparecido.

Finalmente lo encontró la vez pasada mientras acompañaba a Gaara hacia la Todei, no entendía porqué pero se la debía por la noche anterior y un Uchiha JAMÁS dejaba deudas pendientes a NADIE. Lo vio en cuanto el chico salió corriendo despavorido del edificio de la facultad de Ciencias Sociales y momentos después salía una horda de chicas que tenían una playera con la foto de _él_ y la palabra Fan escrita debajo. Felizmente ellas ni se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba cerca porque sino la historia que se habría armado; poco después apareció Gaara que salía del mismo edificio y se fueron ambos silenciosos _como siempre_.

Ahora estaba en su Pontiac G5 de color negro, estaba cerca de la Ciudad de la Ópera…_otra vez_ porque la había frecuentado por las noches , no solo por trabajo sino porque también le daba qué pensar. De pronto vislumbró un Lincoln MKZ de color rojo sangra que estaba estacionado cerca a un club y vio a nuestro amigo rubio que seguía a un pelirrojo al auto, inmediatamente Sasuke sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago. El rubio – _su rubio _ – estaba demasiado _comestible_ esa noche, sencillamente el atuendo que llevaba le hacía demorarse en ciertas partes de la anatomía del menor. "_Mierda, ¿acaso ese dobe me pone tan… caliente?"_ pensó Uchiha…. La respuesta: Afirmativo.

Por cómo salía el rubio se podía decir que era por ahí donde trabajaba, sonrió de lado… ya vería la manera de encontrarlo de nuevo. Sin más se dispuso a ir a tomar algo por ahí.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Salió del auto en cuanto llegaron al _lugar_ en el que iban a discutir acerca de la dichosa propuesta. Era un lujoso hotel cercano a la torre de Tokio… sin querer – y a la velocidad en que habían ido – habían cruzado casi toda la ciudad. Simplemente siguió a su guía. Podía jurar que las personas lo estaban observando _otra vez_ suspiró y siguió adelante.

Y era cierto lo estaban observando pero no por lo que pensaba sino porque de veras se lo querían comer… un grupo de féminas que estaban en la recepción lo devoró con la mirada, y no solo a él sino también a Sasori, aunque en menor medida.

Ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor siguió con su camino hacia el elevador que iría hasta el restaurante del que le había hablado Akasuna en el poco diálogo que habían compartido en el auto. Cuando llegaron a la planta correspondiente ingresaron al restaurante y a una sección de reservados algo apartada de las demás mesas y que daba hacia el ventanal de cristal que había.

Ahí se encontraron con que había un chico de cabellos rubios largos sujetos en una media coleta. Vestía con un estilo casual con un toque deportivo debido a los jeans que portaba. Alzó la vista al sentir que se acercaban y esbozó una sonrisa. Los ojos azules del mayor se cruzaron con los de Naruto y este último se estremeció un poco. "_Tengo el presentimiento de lo que me van a decir no me va a gustar mucho-ttebayo"_ pensó el rubio menor y se sentó en una de las sillas que había alrededor de esa mesa circular...

_

* * *

_

_y bien qué dicen? por cierto XD me encantan los autos... cuando produzca y con eso me gane DINERO [odio el dinero pero lo necesito ;_;] podré comprarme un Chevy cruze *_* o algo parecido... solo tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo... por eso es que veo autos... los más lujosos que hay, y hace poco mientras me iba a casa en un odioso bus vi un Pontiac coupé GXP Solstice, y por poco y me enamoro ^^_

_Voy a ir poniendo poco a poco a Sasuke y Naruto juntos de nuevo ok? voy a hacerlo de tal manera de que deseen más XD... jojo me encanta hacerlo ;P_

_por cierto perdonen la tardanza pero sinceramente es algo que tenía que pasar. Moraleja: nunca apuestes y cumplas sacrificando tu orgullo... te ganas algo bueno pero terminas algo avergonzado [por no decir completamente U/U] al final._

_reviews? no cuestan :D... críticas constructivas, bombas, amenazas etc. etc._

_con cariño _

_DGHA_


	5. Cap 5: Revolución de color

_Nihao! XD bueno otro nuevo cap... muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews y añadieron este fic a favoritos ^^ de verdad que me hacen muy pero que muy feliz_

_como de costumbre ... creo XD les dejo un cap corto... las razones ya las mencioné: para poder publicar más seguido._

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes del fic no me pertenecen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Advertencia:** este fic tiene contenido sexual y en muchos casos es yaoi/Shonen-ai así están advertidos._

_[YadaYadaYada] aclaraciones de la autora_

_disfruten del cap^^_

* * *

**~|Smile for the paparazzi|~**

**Cap. 5 Revolucion de color**

Naruto no sabía qué hacer _"Solo tres días-ttebayo"_ pensaba el rubio cuando entraba a su apartamento.

_ – Bueno Uzumaki-kun – empezó Sasori – este es mi compañero Deidara, Higashi Deidara – continuó – ambos formamos uno de los dúos de la agencia Akatsuki – explicó Sasori a lo cual Naruto simplemente asintió, pues la conocía… demasiado bien por cierto – y queríamos que aceptaras nuestra propuesta._

_– Queremos que seas nuestro modelo, jum – dijo el rubio de cabello largo._

_ – ¿Eh? – Naruto se quedó hecho cuadritos, ¿él? ¿un modelo? "ni soñar" se dijo a sí mismo… no pensaba volver, iba a replicar cuando…_

_ – Uzumaki-kun – la voz de Sasori lo sacó de sus pensamientos – estamos conscientes de la situación en la que se ha visto envuelto con Sasuke Uchiha y también… de sus antecedentes Namikaze-kun – finalizó con una sonrisa ladina que fue compartida por Deidara._

_Estaba perdido… ellos sabían acerca de su pasado, eso casi se reflejaba en su rostro pero felizmente no fue así. Naruto sabía que ahora ya no escaparía de esos dos. Sasori y Deidara sabían que era un Namikaze por más que se esforzara._

_ – Te daremos tiempo, no más de tres días, jum. Podemos discutir nuevamente esto dentro de ese tiempo; hasta entonces piénsalo bien Naruto-kun… si llegara a saberse por lo medios.. por casualidad… que a quien besó Sasuke Uchiha no fue otro que Naruto Namikaze… el hijo de Minato, no dejarán de llegar a ti como moscas atraídas por miel – dijo Deidara con una sonrisa macabra._

_ – Te llamaremos en tres días Naruto-kun… no te preocupes – dijo Sasori con una sonrisa – lo haremos sin falta – dicho esto terminó la copa de whisky que tenía en la mano._

Terrible, esa era la palabra que describía todo, o al menos lo era desde el punto de vista de Naruto. Entró corriendo al departamento y lanzando la maleta en el sofá pequeño que tenía, pues el teléfono estaba picando como desquiciado.

– ¿Bueno? – preguntó colocando el oído en el auricular.

– ¿Naruto-kun? – preguntó una suave voz femenina por el teléfono.

– ¿si?

– S-Soy yo Naruto-kun… Hinata Hyuga – dijo la voz.

– ¿Hinata-chan? – preguntó el chico y sonrió ampliamente al reconocer la voz de la chica.

– Si…este… Bueno me preguntaba si tenías tiempo ahora – empezó la chica pero rápidamente añadió más por los nervios – No hay problema si no puedes ahora, digo, debes de tener planes ya que como no estabas en casa – la voz de Hinata se fue perdiendo en el teléfono. Naruto rió por lo bajo algo divertido, pues ese tipo de situaciones le causaban nostalgia.

Hinata siempre había sido así con él incluso después de que él le hubiera rechazado en el instituto antes de que se marchara, pues no compartía los mismos sentimientos que ella. Desde entonces se habían vuelto más amigos que antes, y era una de las pocas personas con las que mantenía contacto de _aquella _ vida anterior.

– Hinata-chan – dijo Naruto – si tengo tiempo. ¿Quieres verme o algo? – sonrió tener una amiga le vendría bien en ese momento, en especial alguien como Hinata que siempre le escuchaba no importaba lo que dijera.

– Sí, si no te importa claro, yo paso por ti en veinte minutos – dijo algo cohibida – tengo mucho que contar – finalizó con un alegre susurro.

– Te veo luego entonces.

Para cuando llegó Hinata al edificio de apartamentos, Naruto ya le esperaba afuera, tomó un abrigo más por si acaso pues corría algo de viento a esa hora de la noche. El chofer que acompañaba a la chica abrió la puerta trasera del auto, el anciano ya conocía a Naruto de años y simplemente inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo a lo que el rubio también respondió con una inclinación de cabeza en señal también de su respeto por ese hombre que se encargaba de cuidar de su amiga.

Ya en el interior del auto Hinata empezó a hablar, tenía tiempo en que había dejado al menos de tartamudear en presencia de Naruto, aunque siempre cada vez que empezaba se ponía algo nerviosa pero al menos ya no se sonrojaba. Contaba acerca de cómo le estaba yendo en UCLA, llevaba varios cursos de diseño para complementar con la carrera de Publicidad y Marketing Empresarial. Llegaron hasta la Mansión Hyuga, pues era ahí donde se quedaba la morena cuando volvía de Los Ángeles. La familia Hyuga tenía un complejo de recreaciones y una cadena de hoteles en Japón; pero la cadena de hoteles no era solo en Japón sino en todo el Asia y parte de Europa y tenía miras en América del Norte.

– Wow, Hinata-chan tu casa no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo – dijo el rubio en cuanto entró por la puerta principal, deteniéndose en los detalles que veía en su trayecto – si no fuera por las fotografías y el nuevo mobiliario diría que aún estamos en el instituto-ttebayo – terminó con una sonrisa.

Y era cierto no había vuelto a esa casa en AÑOS, pues cada vez que veía a Hinata era en un café o en un restaurante o hasta en su mismo apartamento en un par de ocasiones. Casi todo lo que estuviera relacionado con _ese_ pasado le era algo doloroso a Naruto en ese entonces.

– Si, bueno… llegué ayer por la noche y quería verte hoy pero tuve que pasarme la mañana por la oficina de mi padre – dijo calmada pero en un tono algo bajo.

– No te preocupes Hinata, tenía clases hoy en la mañana – dijo el chico negando con las manos para que la morena no se preocupara.

– Naruto-kun …bueno no es de mi incumbencia pero…

– ¿Si? Pregunta no más Hinata-chan.

– Es que de casualidad, una amiga me dijo algo acerca de ti ni bien llegué – dijo ella mirando apenada hacia otro lado. Con lo que Naruto frunció un poco el ceño y suspiró sin más remedio.

– Hinata-chan – empezó caminando hacia un sillón de cuero blanco que se encontraba en la sala – si se refiere a el "escándalo" – puntualizó con comillas con los dedos mientras se sentaba – que se dio hace una semana, pues … _comoquieraquesellame-teme_ ese lo comenzó y eso claramente te lo pueden decir las fotografías-ttebayo – finalizó.

– Eso lo sé Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata aproximándose a un sillón cercano al del rubio para hablar más calmadamente – a lo que me refiero es al acoso de la prensa desde entonces.

Naruto simplemente abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esa información pues solo habían pocas personas que sabían acerca de lo que _realmente_ pasaba a diferencia de lo que las _locas_ fans y el resto de la gente pensaba, y ello era de que no había tenido ni un solo segundo en paz que no fuera cuando huía de los paparazzi, que lo seguían para ver si se encontraba a escondidas con el moreno y lo peor que había pasado después: _ALGUIEN _había mandado a los tabloides una foto de él y Gaara abrazándose… con ello los últimos tres días había escapado hasta de clases y se había disculpado directamente con sus profesores acerca de ello.

– Oh – dijo en un susurro bajo – pues es verdad – esta semana – "_esta jodida semana"_ pensó con rencor – no ha sido de las mejores de mi vida-ttebayo.

– Y-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso Naruto-kun – empezó Hinata – puedo ayudarte con lo que se refiere a la universidad para que no te quiten la media beca, porque ¿eso es lo que te preocupa verdad? – Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza porque era verdad y a ese ritmo la podía perder…

– Eso es algo que me agradaría mucho Hinata-chan y te lo agradezco de verdad. Te debería una muy grande-ttebayo – dijo forzando una sonrisa – si puedes solucionar eso – Hinata asintió firmemente con la cabeza – me tienes solucionado media vida.

–¿ y la otra mitad Naruto? – preguntó una voz conocida para el rubio. A lo que volteó medio cuerpo hacia donde provenía y se quedó sorprendido.

– ¿T-Tenten? – preguntó incrédulo.

– A colores y en vivo – dijo con una ligera carcajada – Ahora… me vas a decir ¿qué es lo que hablaron tú y el pelirrojo ese, si o no? – preguntó con el ceño algo fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Un castaño de cabello medianamente largo estaba escuchando desde un _pequeño_ estudio que había cerca de la sala. Tenía una lata de jugo de naranja en una mano y se había quedado tranquilo en esa habitación desde hacía un rato que había entrado a revisar un par de libros que había dejado anteriormente ahí; cuando de pronto escuchó que llegaba un auto a la puerta de la mansión y luego voces que se acercaban hacia la sala. Siguió como si nada en ese momento hasta que escuchó la voz de su prima hablar acerca de algo relacionado con un _escándalo_ y la prensa.

Lentamente se desplazó hacia la puerta abierta del estudio para poder ver con _quién_ estaba hablando Hinata: El rubio al que había besado Sasuke estaba sentado frente a su prima. Lo observó bien durante un par de minutos y examinó detenidamente sus facciones.

No le había tomado demasiado interés _aquella_ noche en la que sucedió todo el incordio peor ahora que lo veía bien, el rubio no estaba _NADA_ mal. El abrigo marrón estaba abierto y pudo ver un suéter negro con una bufanda azul ultramar que llevaba desenvuelta. No sabía si antes había estado con otras prendas que le quedaran tan bien como estas que se quedaban ceñidas al tórax del rubio. Definitivamente no estaba Nada, pero NADA mal; Neji se percató de las facciones del rostro del menor, aún a la distancia que estaba: la piel ligeramente bronceada y cuya textura parecía porcelana pulida y la expresión de sus ojos, por no hablar del color… con razón Sasuke no estaba tan loco como creyó en cuanto vio lo que hizo.

De pronto la voz de otra chica le hizo entrar en alerta; la recordaba: era la chica con la que el rubio había ido _esa_ noche a la Ciudad de la Ópera.

Pero eso no podía ser; se suponía que ambos chicos estaban en una universidad _local_ y que ambos pertenecían a una clase social inferior a la suya y a la de su prima. A menos que… los conociera de cuando estaba en instituto, dado a que Hinata no conocía a nadie más en Japón que no fuera a los que conoció en aquella época.

_"Entonces son del Konoha Gakuen"_ pensó. Él también había pertenecido a ese prestigioso instituto; pero se había retirado de ese lugar para ir a estudiar a Alemania, donde conoció a Gaara. El chico en ese entonces, a pesar de ser menor, llevaba cursos avanzados para su año por lo que coincidieron en clases. Ahora que lo pensaba, el pelirrojo también había estudiado en el Konoha Gakuen, y también le habían fotografiado con el rubio en cuestión al día siguiente del _incidente_. Gaara había aclarado que solo eran amigos de años, por supuesto solo a Itachi y a él porque Sasuke ni quería verlo…

– … Y luego dijeron que llamarían en tres días, pero yo no quiero ser modelo-ttebayo – escuchó por parte del rubio que puso un ligero puchero ante su queja. Claramente adorable en ese caso.

_"¿Modelo?"_ pensó Neji y recordó los extractos del resto de la conversación desde que la castaña se había unido a ella: la agencia Akatsuki, con la que la familia Uchiha había formado un consorcio de agencias, había enviado a por Naruto un dúo de agentes. Toda esa información le decía que _algo_ más había con el rubio, de otra manera no había forma en la que Akatsuki – aliada de Sharingan Inc. – se interesara en un muchacho que recientemente se había convertido en el nuevo conejillo de indias de los tabloides.

_"Interesante"_, sonrió y se deslizó hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia el segundo piso de la mansión. Esa información le podía servir… ya había puesto los ojos en el chico.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Tenten y Hinata escucharon a su amigo hasta el final, y ambas tenían una opinión distinta una de la otra.

En vista de que en los rostros de las chicas estaban escritas las opiniones que tenían, Naruto simplemente se dejó caer en el sillón aún más. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal propuesta, porque ahora hasta Tenten sabía quien era realmente y eso le asustaba un poco. No porque no confiara en ella sino porque lo que ella podría hacer o decir con esa información.

– Creo Naruto, que deberías aceptar – empezó Tenten – porque es muy importante lo que me acabas de decir acerca de tu familia. Como información es demasiado valiosa y te doy las gracias por compartirla conmigo; por mi parte tengo también un secreto… no tan secreto pues Hinata ya lo sabe…

Naruto simplemente la miró extrañado, y Hinata algo divertida. La conocía desde antes de que se declarara a Naruto; de hecho era la chica que más le había animado para dar a conocer al rubio sus sentimientos por él… sabía quien era y compartía en parte ello con el rubio aunque… no tanto.

– Mi familia tiene una gran tradición en cuanto a artes marciales – empezó Tenten – y eso lo sabes; lo que no te dije es que mi familia es la fundadora del dojo Ama – Naruto simplemente se quedó boquiabierto, conocía a la perfección el dojo y sus tradiciones familiares, él había entrenado ahí con anterioridad y lo visitaba de vez en cuando para no perder la práctica – de la cual yo era la siguiente sucesora…. Pero ahora simplemente soy miembro, porque renuncié a ese derecho hace unos 5 años.

– Wow… es increíble-ttebayo – dijo Naruto y Tenten solo sonrió con algo de tristeza.

– Desde que renuncié no he podido acercarme al dojo principal por lo que practico en los dojos secundarios, sé que eso no pasa contigo pero aún así sería bueno que al menos te acercaras algo a tu familia, aún si tienes que esconder tu identidad.

– Espera Tenten-san, ¿no querrás decir que…? – dijo Hinata.

– En efecto Hinata – sonrió la castaña con algo de malicia.

– ¿De qué están hablando-ttebayo? – preguntó Naruto.

No entendía a qué se refería Tenten pero no le gustaba en absoluto la sonrisa que tenía en los labios. Tragó saliva al ver que esa sonrisa se ampliaba más cuando se acercaba hacia él.

"_¿Por qué a mí-ttebayo?"_

_

* * *

_

_Bueno ... que tal va? XD esta vez se me ocurrió incluir a Hinata en calidad de amiga, y bueno creo que ella comprende más a Naruto de lo que alguna vez Sakura comprendió a Sasuke [entre las féminas ese tipo de observación me gusta de ese personaje ^^]_

_XD viva yo mira todo lo que escucha Neji, como que medio estirado nos resultó ¬¬... gomen no pude poner en este cap a Naruto y Sasuke juntos ;_;... aunque en algo tenga que ver Neji para que Sasu-chan [XD me encanta llamarle así muajajajaja] pueda verse con Naru ^^_

_reviews? no cuestan :D... críticas constructivas, bombas, amenazas etc. etc._

_con cariño _

_DGHA_


	6. Cap 6: Primer encuadro

_HOLA!:D un nuevo cap... Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que dejaron reviews ^^ ya también para los que añadieron este fic a favoritos, también a alertas :D me siento honrada XD.. me gusta mucho ^^_

_de rutina! XD les dejo un cap corto... la razón ya saben : la eterna discusión con los autores... que la inspiración alcance_

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes del fic no me pertenecen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Advertencia:** este fic tiene contenido sexual y en muchos casos es yaoi/Shonen-ai así están advertidos._

_[YadaYadaYada] aclaraciones de la autora_

_enjoy the rapper XD_

* * *

**~|Smile for the paparazzi|~**

**Cap.6 Primer encuadro**

Tres días, y pensaba que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. _"Esto es imposible-ttebayo" _pensaba Naruto. Con la idea de Tenten el tiempo se le hizo corto…. A saber cuál había sido la _dichosa_ idea que a su amiga se le había ocurrido.

_ – ¿Q-Qué es lo que estás pensando hacer? – dijo Naruto con voz temblorosa mientras Tenten se acercaba hacia él y Hinata se quedaba sentada en el sofá que tenía al lado._

_ – Nada que no quieras Naruto – dijo la morocha con una sonrisa ladina…_

_Después de eso lo siguiente que supo Naruto es que estaban en el auto con Hinata y Tenten de camino al distrito comercial de Tokio, que se mantenía abierto toda la noche… y esa noche no había tenido fin, al menos no para esos tres chicos que se internaron en los abismos de las tiendas y las tarjetas de crédito negras._

Ahora se encontraba en la Universidad Todei, milagrosamente el rectorado y los decanos se las habían arreglado para que su presencia pasara desapercibida tanto en clases como en los pasillos, pues ya no le perseguían las fans de _the Temptation calls_ y si a eso se le apuntaba los esfuerzos de Hinata para estar a su lado para que dejaran de pensar en él como posible blanco de burlas o cotilleos acerca de su sexualidad y su relación con el resto del grupo de idols más reconocido del momento. Estaba esperando a por Sasori, quien le dijo nuevamente que lo iría a recoger, solamente deseaba que no apareciera de nuevo en un auto llamativo.

Para su desgracia al universo le encantaba contradecirle… el mismo Lincoln MKZ rojo apareció entonces por la pista bordeando una curva abierta como si en vez de un sólido vehículo fuera la pluma de un pincel deslizándose en el lienzo de pavimento, y con un movimiento suave pero firme el flamante auto se detuvo frente al rubio sacando varios suspiros de admiración por parte de varios viandantes del sexo masculino y resoplidos de envidia también. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y por ahí asomó la cabeza Sasori.

– Hola Naruto-kun – dijo con una voz suave que le dio escalofríos al mencionado chico – ¿nos vamos? Deidara está que se cabrea porque tenemos una cita con nuestro jefe en un par de horas.

– Si para que yo vaya apurado me han llamado, pues debieron llamar otro día-ttebayo – masculló Naruto mientras se subía al auto.

– Hmp, en tal caso habríamos llamado _antes_ ¿no crees? – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina mientras conducía hacia su destino.

– No hubieran llamado nunca – replicó el rubio con un ligero puchero que le pareció tierno al mayor.

Llegados nuevamente al hotel en el que se habían encontrado la vez anterior, Naruto siguió el camino que lo llevaba nuevamente hacia el ascensor y Sasori lo siguió. Ya en él, el rubio observó como el pelirrojo apretaba uno de los botones de los pisos _suite_; enarcó una ceja pues al parecer iba a ser distinto a la última vez.

– No te preocupes Naruto-kun, estamos en medio de una sesión fotográfica en este hotel así que no hay de que preocuparse.

– No estoy preocupado-ttebayo – respondió girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Sasori sonrió divertido ante lo que hacía el menor. Le parecía interesante que el hijo de Minato y Kushina Namikaze hubiera desaparecido de la vista del mundo y _casualmente_ lo habían encontrado ahora, ahora que parecía estar más lejos de ellos…_aparentemente_. Por los expedientes que había conseguido, como si fueran agentes federales, el chico era listo y llegó incluso a estar dentro del cuadro de honor del ministerio de educación en su último año de instituto, el cuadro de honor de los 100 mejores estudiantes en todo el país. No era algo que e mencionara de manera pública a menos a que el alumno así lo deseara y _por supuesto_ Naruto se había negado rotundamente a que lo mencionaran de alguna manera. _"Chico listo"_ pensó Sasori ante el recuerdo del expediente estudiantil del rubio, que era prácticamente impecable, a excepción de ciertas observaciones en cuanto a la disciplina durante la secundaria, pero que no pasaba a mayores. Al parecer Naruto había tenido su momento de fama mientras era pequeño, y por qué no si el chico tenía un talento innato para la cámara… algo que tenía en común con su padre, aunque ambos lo usaban de manera distinta, _"pero seamos sinceros, se puede explotar el otro lado de la moneda"_ pensaba Sasori hasta que la voz de Naruto lo interrumpió.

– Llegamos – anunció el chico y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

A la vista de ambos se vio una estancia amplia e iluminada, y se encontraba amueblada con un estilo clásico y acogedor; con tonos claros y cremas para las paredes con una mezcla de piedra pulida en ciertas zonas de ellas, y tonos tierra y metal en los muebles, y para finalizar una distribución total de muebles de cuero oscuro. La iluminación se debía a la proyección de luz que partía de las ventanas así como una pequeña parte de lámparas de bajo voltaje que alumbraban detalles entre lo demás.

Sasori caminó a través de la estancia de entrada y se internó por uno de los pasillos laterales haciendo una seña a Naruto para que lo siguiera. Caminó a través de ese corto pasillo, no había visto una _suite_ tan grande en años; de pronto vió que la estancia por la que había pasado antes era pequeña en comparación a la que ahora se abría ante sus ojos: todo el estudio fotográfico se distribuía entre los muebles céntricos que consistían en un diván con terciopelo crema y cedro y un sillón de dos piezas también del mismo material que el diván; sobre los muebles se encontraban dos personas. Una de ellas era un chico de cabellos y ojos negros vestido con una camisa de seda blanca ligeramente abierta, sostenía una copa de lo que parecía sidra y con otra de sus manos sostenía la mano cremosa de una chica, a la cual miraba como si no existiera nadie más que ellos dos. Por otro lado la chica era de unos largos cabellos rubios y ojos azul pálido, llevaba un vestido de un tono lila claro que le daba un toque sonrosado a sus mejillas; estaba sentada en el diván y también miraba al moreno como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que él. El cabello suelto de la chica cubría la parte de la tira del vestido capciosamente había dejado entrever en sus hombros.

Sin querer Naruto suspiró y sin darse cuenta ya tenía su Nikon F4 en la mano y dispuesta con los objetivos. Sasori alzó una mano con un gesto para que dejaran al rubio sacar las fotografías que quisiera; tenía una sonrisa sardónica en los labios y Deidara tenía la mirada puesta en el rubio. El chico parecía estar en otro planeta, simplemente se deslizaba con una gracia que solo una gacela podría compararse, y apuntaba directamente los objetivos de la cámara hacia ambos chicos que solo de refilón habían visto que _su_ fotógrafo había cambiado…

Luego de media hora de fotografía con Naruto como director, tanto los chicos como el resto del personal se veían complacidos y ni que decir del rubio; quien solo entonces se acordó a lo que había venido.

– Bien Naruto, jum, ¿te ha gustado la sesión fotográfica? – preguntó la voz de Deidara, quien estaba atrás de él y a su lado estaba la chica rubia – esta es Ino Yamanaka, una de las modelos a las que nos asignaron como dúo para este mes.

– espera, ¿para este mes?, entonces yo no sería….

– No Naruto-kun – interrumpió Sasori – Nosotros acabamos de pasar al siguiente nivel en nuestra agencia, o más bien Deidara acaba de pasar a _este _nivel – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que se ganó una mirada asesina por parte del rubio mayor – verás cuando uno termina su periodo de entrenamiento en la agencia, le asignan a un compañero veterano, como yo, a un aprendiz, como Deidara, hasta que el aprendiz no tenga las cualidades necesarias como para poder hacer un dúo con el veteranos entonces no hay forma de que puedan formar un dúo de Akatsuki.

– Eso no era necesario, jum – dijo Deidara con el ceño fruncido y un leve tono sonrosado en sus mejillas.

– Así que Naruto-kun va a ser modelo ¿eh? – preguntó la rubia acercándose a Naruto.

– E-eso…

– No es de tu incumbencia Ino – dijo una voz por detrás de la chica. El muchacho de cabellos negros se había acercado hacia ellos; en ese ,momento Naruto se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a Uchiha Sasuke "_mierda, tengo visiones, definitivamente visiones-ttebayo"_ pensaba – Perdona – dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto – Soy Sai, un placer – y le tendió la mano.

– Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto – Dijo el chico que un poco como que no salía de su asombro ante el parecido – un placer también.

– Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos, ¿no es así Ino? – dijo mirando a la rubia con una ceja enarcada.

– Mo… - dijo haciendo un puchero – ¿ya es hora? – el moreno simplemente asintió con la cabeza – ni modo. Nos vemos otro día Naruto-kun – dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

– D-De acuerdo – dijo algo extrañado.

– Hasta otro día Naruto-kun – dijo Sai – por cierto, la próxima me firmas la foto en la que sales con Uchiha-bastardo – dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras salía del estudio con la rubia a cuestas que lo miraba desconcertada.

La cara de Naruto competía entre todos los tonos rojos y cálidos posibles, paso de un tinte rosado, a un rojo escarlata intenso en cuestión de segundos ante lo que había escuchado. Felizmente no había nadie más que ellos cinco en esa estancia porque todo el mundo ya se había ido a tomar un descanso.

– Bueno Naruto-kun es hora de hablar – dijo Sasori sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio – si has accedido a nuestra oferta, como eso parece, es porque has venido hasta aquí ¿no?

– Bueno, sí, es cierto, pero… - dijo el chico tomando un semblante más serio…_ "Espero que esto funcione Tenten"_ pensaba – tengo un par de condiciones para ello.

– Tsk, ahí viene el chiquito con su riña de princesa, jum – masculló Deidara, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Sasori le escuchara.

– y esas son…

– Para empezar no tendré la misma apariencia, porque quiero el anonimato ante el resto de mis compañeros y las personas en general, y solo ustedes y vuestro jefe podrían saber acerca de mi verdadero nombre o identidad – se explicó, había memorizado todo las noches anteriores para este evento.

– No tiene caso de que seas nuestro modelo, si vas a tener otra apariencia, jum – dijo Deidara.

– calma Deidara, creo que Naruto tiene una idea. Pero antes cual es la otra condición – preguntó el pelirrojo con una ligera sonrisa, eso se estaba poniendo divertido…

– La otra condición es que se me dejara consultar los trabajos con ciertas personas de confianza que me ayudarán a arreglar mi horario de estudios, porque no pienso dejar la universidad por esta oferta, ¿de acuerdo? – finalizó con la seriedad en sus ojos que Sasori había visto antes cuando estaba fotografiando, en ese momento supo que las condiciones eran favorables para ambos.

Al parecer a Deidara también le parecían aceptables, pues también sonreía. Naruto simplemente estaba esperando a que el intercambio de miradas de aquellos dos _psicópatas_ como los denominaba terminara, pues también quería ir a relajarse un rato luego de tanta tensión.

– Bien Naruto-kun tenemos un trato, ahora dinos ¿cómo es que vas a cambiar de apariencia? – preguntó Sasori.

El rubio sonrió ante ello y sacó de la mochila que llevaba un par de bolsas, en una de ellas había una peluca, una peluca negra un poco larga de tal manera que el cabello no quedara tan corto sino se fuera para abajo como un flequillo diagonal, en la otra había un par de lentes de contacto. Naruto se sacó los lentes que llevaba en ese momento, pues por costumbre se los ponía cuando tenía que estar en espacios con demasiada iluminación y así no dañaran su visión, y se los cambió por el otro par que había ahí. De inmediato su semblante cambió de usual carisma que se notaba en sus facciones a un aire más maduro y con un toque de sensualidad que estaba claro en su rostro y acorde a su cuerpo. Ese día estaba con una camisa blanca de seda y un par de jeans. De la mochila sacó una casaca de cuero negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a la espalda del chico.

– hm, soy Ryu – dijo el chico que ahora tenían enfrente Sasori y Deidara – desde ahora trabajaré con ustedes, espero que esto vaya bien.

Los otros dos estaban bastante asombrados aunque solo uno de ellos lo demostró, el otro; sin embargo, simplemente sonrió.

– Un placer Ryu-kun, entonces creo que empezaremos _AHORA_ – dijo maliciosamente estrechando la manos del chico menor.

Naruto no podía creerlo, se suponía que ese par le iba a dejar ir, se suponía que tenían una reunión con su jefe… pero no , ahora ese par lo iba a poner a trabajar de inmediato. De pronto se vio arrastrado hacia una de las otras habitaciones de las suite para poder cambiarle la ropa y ponerle algo de maquillaje base.

"¡_Esto no puede ser-ttebayo!"_

_

* * *

_

_... *suspense* y ... que tal va? no me maten, no es que quiera hacerlo de manera que se me aburran con descripciones pero es necesario para que no se me pierdan de un momento a otro U_U imagínense que simplemente ponga a Naruto de fresa [ de frente] con Sasuke-teme y sin explicar nada... bueno se que causa impacto XD... pero ese no es el punto U_U quiero que tenga continuidad... me dejo entender?... no me apuñalen... solo que mi idea es un tanto demasiado romántica como para que sea full lemon y open sex que se que a muchos nos gusta [personalmente a mí me encnataXD, pero también me gusta una buena trama]_

_reviews? no cuestan :D... críticas constructivas, bombas, amenazas etc. etc._

_con cariño _

_DGHA_


	7. Cap 7: Precisión de perspectiva

_Yay! gracias por los review ^^ me hacen muy feliz :D_

_Cap. corto... otra vez :P, porque ya saben me llegan las musas en cortos periodos y hay que aprovecharlas, so... para que luego no demore mucho :D_

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes del fic no me pertenecen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Advertencia:** este fic tiene contenido sexual y en muchos casos es yaoi/Shonen-ai así están advertidos._

_[YadaYadaYada] aclaraciones de la autora_

_Let's get this started :D_

* * *

**~|Smile for the paparazzi|~**

**Cap.7 Precisión de perspectiva**

Llegó cansado a casa, ya no podía más con el peso de su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban agarrotados debido a la tensión. Ni siquiera fue a la casa de su amiga, tal como lo había prometido, supuestamente para contar todo lo que le había pasado.

_"ya no más-ttebayo"_ pensaba mientras se arrastraba lentamente hacia el sofá de su sala; estaba a punto de dormir ahí encima, porque ya no le importaba que cuando despertara probablemente lo hiciera en el suelo…pero como el universo estaba como siempre en su contra el teléfono sonó. Maldijo por lo bajo y se arrastró un poco más en el sofá para llegar al teléfono, el muy maldito no dejaba de sonar.

– Hola – dijo con una voz algo molesta y de sueño.

– ¡Ay! Naruto hasta que respondes – le dijo una voz femenina que reconoció como la de Tenten.

– ¿Tenten? Ya ahora que pasa-ttebayo – preguntó con voz aún somnolienta.

– ¿Cómo que qué pasa?¿ No sabes que aún tienes que venir al bar? Kakashi te está esperando – dijo y luego le colgó el teléfono.

De inmediato se le abrieron los ojos _"mierda, se me había olvidado por completo" _pensaba mientras de inmediato se ponía de pie para coger su mochila e ir de inmediato hacia el bar. Caminó como un poseso las diez cuadras que tenía para llegar hacia su lugar de trabajo. Mientras recordaba cómo había ido todo.

_Se encontraba con un par de chicas a su lado que le aplicaban discretamente algo de maquillaje que simplemente hacía que se fuera un poco del exceso de brillo de su piel, que por cierto no era mucho, mientras ellas comentaban._

_ – Ne Ryu-kun tienes la piel tan tersa – decía una._

_ – ¿Cómo te la cuidas? – le preguntó la otra._

_ – ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejan en paz eh? – dijo uno de los chicos que acomodaban la luz para que el enfoque fuera el correcto._

_ – Déjenlo, necesita concentrarse, ¿acaso no lo ven? – corroboró otra chica que ayudaba con el resto de la iluminación._

_El rubio simplemente sonrió en señal de que no le molestaba lo que le preguntaban en cuanto vio la cara de apenadas que tenían ambas chicas._

_ – Solo es limpieza diaria – se contuvo antes de que le saliera el pequeño mote que tenía y que le caracterizaba tanto, no por nada había practicado con las chicas los últimos tres días en casa de Hinata de manera intensiva hasta que casi ni se notaba que tenía un mote, al menos así es como ahora le salía con esa nueva personalidad._

_Las chicas simplemente se le quedaron mirando, y cuando no pues su sonrisa era un encanto además de que en todo ese tiempo no le habían visto ni atisbo de sonrisa, sino un aire de soledad que parecía atraerlas como moscas. Y no eran las únicas también los chicos que estaban trabajando para Akatsuki como asistentes en fotografía así como en la iluminación y todo eso se habían quedado algo embelesados con el porte del "ahora" moreno._

_ – bueno todos a sus posiciones – anunció la voz de Sasori._

_ – Akasuna-san, ¿quién será el fotógrafo?¿no decían que tenían una reunión con su jefe? – preguntó el chico mientras se iba a posicionar frente a las cámaras en un diván como en el que habían estado los otros dos modelos antes, solo que en esta ocasión estaba solo._

_ – Kufufu, pues quien va a fotografiar es nuestro jefe… Ryu-kun – dijo Sasori con una sonrisa macabra – espero que las fotografías que hayas tomado antes hayan sido a consciencia – y sin más se alejó del "moreno" que tenía solo un ligero atisbo de desconcierto en el rostro._

_Al cabo de unos minutos apareció un hombre alto y vestido con una camisa negra desabrochada por los dos primero botones de esta y un collar con forma de nube en el cuello, tirado por una cadena fina; llevaba también un par de pantalones negros y un par de zapatos negros, lo único que resaltaba de todo ello era su cabello, naranja, y en su rostro llevaba un par de piercings en el labio._

_Al llegar a donde estaba montado ya el estudio fotográfico simplemente se dedicó a observar detenidamente al "moreno" que estaba sentado en el diván. Estaba con una camisa de seda blanca la cual se mantenía abierta y dejaba relucir su abdomen esculpido, semi bronceado, así como un par de pantalones de color blanco que se ajustaban perfectamente a él, parecía como un ángel caído y eso le impresionó bastante, "tiene potencial" se dijo a sí mismo, "veamos si realmente tiene lo que se debe para poder estar en el medio", según lo que habían dicho el par de excéntricos era que tenía eso y más._

_ – Comencemos – fue todo lo que dijo._

_Y al final se quedó sorprendido no solo por lo que demostraba Naruto con si sola presencia sino también con la mirada que transmitía hacia la cámara. Definitivamente el chico se había ganado su lugar como modelo bajo la representación de Akatsuki. Había saludado al chico y aunque no lo había dicho pero se podía notar de que se había ganado su simpatía, además de que le había gustado el trabajo que había hecho como fotógrafo de los otros dos modelos._

_ – Por un momento creí que me regañaría – dijo el menor cuando se disponía a salir de la suite ya con sus ahora representantes. Seguía con el cabello negro por el simple hecho de que debía seguir así._

_ – No lo creo, jum. Yahiko no es tan malo como parece, pero es estricto en cuanto a sus estándares – finalizó Deidara mientras se dirigían hacia el ascensor._

_ – Nosotros te llamaremos luego "Ryu-kun" para que se pueda efectuar algún otro contrato o algo por el estilo. – dijo Sasori._

_ – ¿Y para qué eran estas fotografías? – preguntó mientras ya en el ascensor se quitaba de la calurosa peluca que había llevado hasta entonces._

_ – Estas son para la marca Vogatte, que se especializa en ropa de seda – explicó el pelirrojo._

_ – "con razón tantos cambios de ropa-ttebayo" y para cuando es la firma del contrato oficial – preguntó con algo de sospecha._

_ – No te preocupes Naruto-kun; ya firmaste el contrato hace un rato, ¿no lo recuerdas? – dijo Akasuna ._

_ – Ah… espera ¿ese era el contrato? – preguntó al recordar un par de formularios a los que no había tomado importancia cuando estaba descansando de la sesión de fotos._

_ – Si lo era, jum. ¿En qué estabas pensando que ni te diste cuenta? – preguntó divertido el rubio mayor._

_Naruto simplemente estaba colorado y desconcertado por todo lo que le acababan de mencionar. "Kuso, siempre tan despistado-ttebayo. Todo es culpa del teme" se dijo a sí mismo. Y sí así era, en cuanto empezó la sesión de fotos se enfocó en lo que pensaba realmente de esa "vuelta" discreta a su vida anterior, y pensó en sus padres, en sus abuelos y de pronto la imagen de The temptation calls apareció en su mente, y como principal protagonista estaba el moreno que hacía más de una semana le había besado. Luego de eso no había podido dejar de buscar relación alguna entre sus pensamientos anteriores a ese con la cara del moreno presente en su mente._

_Ya estaba frente al auto del pelirrojo cuando salió de sus pensamientos._

_ – te llamaremos mañana por la mañana, ahora que tenemos tanto tu horario de clases como la de tu trabajo encontraremos una muy buena manera de que puedas tener el tiempo necesario para que te enfoques en tus estudios – le explicaba Sasori mientras conducía a casa del menor que estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del auto._

_ – solo procura mantenerte saludable durante este primer mes porque va a ser algo arduo, jum – le advirtió Deidara._

_ – ok – dijo medio somnoliento y simplemente se distrajo con el paisaje urbano que se ofrecía a través de la ventana._

Y ahora se había olvidado de que debía volver a su rutina normal en cuanto terminara la sesión. Ya había llegado al local e iba directo al despacho de su jefe.

– Lamento la demora – dijo en cuanto entró, luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Frente a él se encontraba la figura de un hombre de cabellos negros…

"_es… es… él-ttebayo"_ pensó el rubio, aún sin saber si realmente era quien creía que era….

_

* * *

_

_Gomen! se que es muy corto, pero ahora si que empieza todo... aun no voy a revelar tan pronto el pasado completo de Naruto pero les prometo que lo haré a su debido tiempo, ahora es cuando empieza todo... se que es corto, pero les juro que es parte del suspense *_*_

_Merezco reviews? porfavor que sí ;_;_

_amenazas, criticas, constructivas, bombas, etc. etc._

_dejar algo no cuesta nada :D_

_con cariño_

_DGHA_


	8. Cap 8: Divergencia

_Muchas gracias por los review ^^ me hacen muy felíz y me inspiran_

_se que me quieren matar por dejarles en suspenso XD pero recuerden que es parte de la trama. Aunque intenté subir este cap antes... no pude ¬¬ porque la verdad es que me acerco a parciales y se me han acumulado trabajos para presentar..._

_explicaciones otro día que se me llena el cap de palabras que no sirven (?)_

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes del fic no me pertenecen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Advertencia:** este fic tiene contenido sexual y en muchos casos es yaoi/Shonen-ai así están advertidos._

_[YadaYadaYada] aclaraciones de la autora_

_enjoy this chapter ^^_

* * *

**~|Smile for the paparazzi|~**

**Cap. 8 Divergencia**

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Frente a él estaba el chico, o al menos así parecía pues estaba de espaldas hacia él. El moreno al sentir que había alguien más dio la vuelta y se topó con el rubio.

El menor casi se cae al suelo de asombro. "_No es él"_ pensó y lo observó con detenimiento; tenía el mismo rostro solo que este lucía mayor y marcaban sus ojos unas líneas que parecían ser ojeras, y en definitiva este otro tenía el cabello más largo. La profundidad de sus ojos hizo que se le arrebolaran un poco las mejillas; lo cual causó una sonrisa ladina al moreno.

Kakashi al darse cuenta de ello sonrió y se apresuró a presentarlos.

– Naruto, te presento a Itachi Uchiha – dijo el platinado avanzando hacia el rubio – es un viejo alumno y vino a saludar … Y creo que es representante de Sasuke Uchiha si no me equivoco.

– Un Placer Naruto-kun – dijo el moreno tendiendo una mano hacia el rubio, quien por inercia correspondió al saludo – Y si es cierto Kakashi, aunque más que su representante te recuerdo que soy su hermano – sentenció y esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al rubio.

– ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Eres hermano del teme? – exclamó Naruto al salir de sus pensamientos.

Esa reacción simplemente causó que Kakashi entornara los ojos e Itachi rompiera en una ligera carcajada libre de sarcasmo e ironía para sorpresa del peliplata.

– Al fin alguien más que se da cuenta de que mi _baka_ ototo es un amargado – dijo el moreno _"Con razón que le atrajo el chico"_ se dijo pues incluso con esa frase tan escandalosa el menor se veía totalmente adorable.

Una vez más las facciones del rubio, así como su espontánea personalidad, causaban una impresión favorable para quien los veía por primera vez, en ese hilo iban los pensamientos de Kakashi.

– Entonces… eres hermano del teme ¿y su representante?, ya me perdí-ttebayo – dijo Naruto.

– Ay Naruto – masculló Kakashi ante lo despistado que podía ser ese chico.

– No hay problema Kakashi – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa ladina – es así porque es un negocio de familia.

– Itachi pertenece al consorcio que hay entre las agencias Sharingan Inc y Akatsuki – explicó Kakashi – y justamente ahora es que estábamos conversando acerca de una de las siguientes actividades que van a hacer sobre el consorcio.

– Así es – dijo el moreno – entonces….¿este es el chico?

– Si, este es uno de los chicos, los otros dos están por venir – Dijo Kakashi.

– ¡Eh? ¿De qué hablan-ttebayo? – dijo desconcertado el rubio.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando al chico con unas expresiones misteriosas en sus rostros y el menor simplemente no los podía dejar de mirar, y le daba miedo.

_"Esto no me gusta, pero que no me gusta para nada-ttebayo"_ pensaba …

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

En un edificio cerca de la Ciudad de la Ópera un chico moreno se encontraba con uno pelirrojo. Al parecer había algo de tensión entre ellos y cómo no haberlo si hacía un par de días que habían vuelto a pelear justamente por cierto rubio que los tenía a ambos enlazados de una manera extraña.

_Estaba leyendo el periódico cuando de pronto su asistente, un chico de cabellos albinos, ojos violáceos y sonrisa afilada se acercó con una de las revistas de tabloides que siempre publicaban cada escándalo que pasaba por las cabezas retorcidas de sus dizque periodistas capacitados._

_ – Hey, Sasuke – empezó el chico al tener enfrente a su "jefe" – mira quién te pone los cuernos._

_ – Tsk, Suigetsu déjate de estupideces no hay nadie que me pueda poner los "cuernos" – dijo el moreno fastidiado._

_ – jaja, si claro, eso no me dirías si cierto rubito no estuviera en la portada de TODOS los tabloides o ¿si? – dijo colocando en las narices del Uchiha la revista – míralo por ti mismo y luego me dices – terminó por decir y sin más se fue._

_El moreno estaba casi estupefacto y claro, aunque nadie estuviera en la estancia en la que se encontraba no había forma en que demostrara su desconcierto y rabia luego de presenciar la fotografía que tenía en las manos…. Además de los comentarios acerca de ellos por parte de los reporteros, "entrometidos de mierda" pensaba cada vez que veía cada cosa, pero esta vez no se podía quejar._

_SU rubio estaba en plena portada y con varias fotografías más con cierto pelirrojo que él conocía.. nada más ni nada menos que Gaara Sabaku, SU amigo y SU compañero de grupo; ambos estaban abrazados y también habían varias de las fotografías en las que se les veía conversando y mostrando un acercamiento mayor al común entre el resto de los mortales, o al menos así pensaba el moreno._

_Ya lo tenía harto , porque se había enterado de eso antes aunque solo había sido una curiosa foto que había salido en un blog de una freak – fan – que tenían y casi nadie le dio importancia o al menos eso se pensó, y claro Gaara había dicho de que eran amigos antes así que no había nada más, solo que lo había ido a visitar…. Y fin del asunto…. Pero ahora, ahora cuando vio el resto de la secuencia, estaba fuera de sus casillas. El rubio LE pertenecía era SUYO, y NADIE más vendría a quitárselo._

Desde entonces que no había hablado como antes al pelirrojo, y por supuesto el otro no se dio por aludido y continuó su vida, aunque dejó la cortesía para pasar a una fría y contundente respuesta a cada mirada del moreno.

– Tsk, Itachi tarda demasiado – comenzó el Uchiha menor.

– Hmp , está coordinando el resto del evento – respondió el pelirrojo mientras miraba por su ordenador portátil la página principal del grupo.

– pues ni que fuera para tanto – dijo el moreno, la verdad es que no le gustaba estar de malas con el pelirrojo así que aunque no le dijera nada seguro entendería si seguía hablando – solo es encontrar un bueno local para poder hacer el evento.

El otro chico enarcó una ceja, entendió perfectamente de que el mal humor del pelinegro se había ido pues no era común del Uchiha el decir una frase algo más complementaria al lo usual. Sonrió de lado y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Habían pasado HORAS…. Demasiadas para su gusto desde que había decidido ir a dormir y no había podido, exactamente desde el día anterior y quizás antes porque lo que había hecho las noches pasadas era solo dormitar…

Ahora resultaba que era la atención principal de la primera parte del show para Akatsuki y Sharingan Inc. "_Que se jodan"_ pensaba, y es que ¿cómo chingados pensaban esos dos jodidos manipuladores que ÉL iba a hacerse cargo de todo un espectáculo de barra como barman en la primera parte del show?

_ – no tienes de otra Naruto – dijo el plateado._

_ – Ni hablar – respondió obstinado._

_ – Entonces tienes miedo Naruto-kun – desafió el moreno – no te preocupes, un error puede hacernos DÉBILES ante el público – continuó con voz venenosa._

_Miedo…¿él? Por amor a Dios que ese Uchiha estaba loco, él no tenía miedo al público._

_ – ¿Eso es un reto-ttebayo? – preguntó el menor con fuego en los ojos._

_ – quién sabe? Aunque no sé si podrías cumplirlo – le picó el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro._

_"Itachi ya lo tiene" pensó Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo la bufanda._

_ – Ten por seguro que si-ttebayo, lo haré en esa ridícula mascarada que ustedes dos van a organizar._

_ – Entonces es un trato Naruto-kun – dijo Itachi y extendió la mano hacia el menor y éste la estrechó con desafío._

_ – Bien Naruto, la mascarada es en tres días así que prepárate, eso es todo por ahora. Puedes retirarte – dijo Kakashi y lo despachó de su oficina..._

...

_"Tres días, ¿ por qué carajos todo tiene que con tres días-ttebayo?"_ se quejaba mentalmente el rubio en cuanto llegaba a s apartamento.

Nuevamente tuvo que abrir a la mala pues el jodido teléfono estaba sonando como un desquiciado.

– Hola – dijo por el auricular a la espera de que le contestaran.

– Jum, hasta que por fin – Le dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea – soy Deidara enano por si no lo recuerdas – le dijo algo divertido al escuchar el silencio del rubio menor.

– No me diga enano-ttebayo – le dijo Naruto algo molesto – ¿y bien? ¿qué sucede?

– Tsk, tranquilo chico solo es para decirte que a _Vogatte_ le gustaron las fotos, tanto las que hiciste como las que te tomaron, así que las colocan en los paneles dentro de un par de días, un par de las tuyas y el resto para catálogos y para mandarlos a las tiendas.

– Ah, a los paneles…. ¡¿LOS PANELES? ¿te refieres a los que hay en las calles? – preguntó sorprendido el chico.

– Jum, claro que sí enano, cuáles otros creías ¿eh? – respondió divertido ante la reacción del menor.

Ahora sí que su vida estaba jodida por completo, aunque…. La verdad quién salía en los paneles era _Ryu_ así que no había que preocuparse….

– por cierto tu nombre saldrá en las fotos que tomaste, y me refiero al que usas normalmente no al de tu seudónimo como modelo – dijo tranquilamente el rubio mayor como si siguiera la línea de pensamientos del chico.

– ah…. ¿AH?...p-pero ¿por qué-ttebayo? – preguntó Naruto

– Tsk, cómo que porqué, por qué las tomaste tú no? Además firmaste un contrato que así lo prueba, por cierto te mandaré el dinero las comisiones en tu cuenta bancaria mañana sobre esas fotos y por lo otro no te preocupes que el cheque está girado, y solo TÚ lo puedes recoger ¿ok? – le dijo el mayor.

_"¿ un contrato?¿pero en qué momen…? Ah … seguro que estaba con esos papeles-ttebayo"_ pensaba el rubio mientras recordaba nuevamente el momento en el que andaba por las nubes.

– bueno y ¿eso es todo o hay algo más? – preguntó el menor al tiempo en el que salía de sus pensamientos.

– ah bueno sí es…. Kuso! Sa- Sasori…. Mierda apártate – decía el rubio mientras se oían ruidos raros por el teléfono.

– ¿Hola? – preguntó Naruto mientras pensaba en lo raro que sonaba toda esa situación… de un momento a otro creyó escuchar un par de gemidos o algo parecido hasta que…

– Kufufufu Hola Naruto-kun – dijo una voz aterciopelada por el auricular.

– H-Hola Sasori-san – dijo el menor con algo de trémulo debido a lo anterior.

– Si preguntas por Deidara, pues creo que se acaba de ir a "arreglar" – dijo con un tono que a Naruto le sonó sugerente.

– Ajajaja – rió nervioso – bueno y ¿qué era lo que me iba a decir Deidara antes de…. Bueno eso?

– Ah…. Si. Verás, cada año, por aniversario del tratado que hay entre el consorcio de agencias de Akatsuki y Sharingan Inc. se celebra una fiesta, y el tema de este año es una mascarada por lo que tengo que decirte que asistirás para que el resto de la organización conozca a los nuevos prospectos representativos de este año.

– Ah una mascarada… Espera… ¿e-es con la Sharingan Inc? – preguntó nervioso el rubio, temeroso ante la respuesta que le pudieran dar.

– Así es Naruto-kun, es lo que acabo de mencionar, así que no te preocupes por el disfraz yo te espero el viernes a las 7

– Pe-Pero… – y Naruto se quedó con la palabra en la boca pues el otro lado de la línea ya se había cortado.

_"Mierda" _pensó el rubio. Ahora sí que estaba jodido, por completo jodido, no tenía ni idea de cómo carajos iba a hacer para poder ser dos personas en un mismo día….

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Los "dichosos" tres días ya habían transcurrido rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de cierto blondo que en ese momento encontraba su vida miserable.

Durante esa segunda semana no se había salvado del acoso de las ruidosas y, por demás decir, desquiciadas fans de _The temptations calls_ que aunque no lo atormentaban con persecuciones lo hacían con indirectas por los pasillos y ciertas cartas que llegaban a su _locker._

_"Pero yo no tengo NADA con el teme ese-ttebayo"_ pensaba Naruto cada vez que leía alguna de esas cartas. Y ahora estaba de camino a la entrada de la universidad pues ahí era donde habían quedado con Sasori para que fueran al bar Chidori que era donde trabajaba y _donde_ se realizaría la mascarada.

Durante esos tres días se había puesto de acuerdo con Tenten para que le ayudara a pasar desapercibido por el resto del personal esa noche y así pudiera dar el show que se suponía que daría en la barra(1), y luego volver a ser Ryu. Ya se lo había comentado a Kakashi y a Sasori y lo habían dejado ser pero que ellos seguirían con el guión de la noche.

Al llegar a la entrada de la universidad se encontró con el conocido Lincoln MKZ de Sasori, y lo vió aún con algo de admiración pues el auto era demasiado fabuloso a la vista y seguro que también al conducir, pero eso era algo que había dejado atrás… al menos hasta ahora.

– Bueno Naruto-kun, tenemos una hora para transformarte antes de que vayas al bar, así que debemos apresurarnos. ¿Traes tus accesorios no? – preguntó el Akasuna al menor.

– Si – respondió y frunció un poco los labios ante la palabra accesorios, pero siguió hacia el auto.

Cuando llegaron nuevamente hacia el hotel en el que se habían hecho la sesión de fotos, rápidamente tomaron el elevador hacia el piso de la suite que habían usado antes. Ahí , ya con la peluca puesta, el menor fue llevado por las maquilladoras hacia un pequeño tocador en donde le aplicaron el maquillaje para la máscara, pues la iba a llevar representada en el rostro a modo de antifaz. Era de un color oscuro con toques plateados que resaltaban sus ojos, dejaban algunas curvas delgadas y algo entreveradas por los bordes que daban hacia las mejillas. A pedido de Tenten y Hinata había aprendido a ponerse delineador negro para las cejas, por lo que no se notaba el verdadero color de estas mientras lo maquillaban.

En cuanto a la ropa habían elegido un par de vaqueros blancos parecidos a los de la sesión de fotos, solo que estos no eran por completo blancos sino que tenían ligeros toques de curvas grises en clave media por las costuras; para la parte superior de su cuerpo habían escogido una camisa sin mangas con un borde gris en la parte inferior de esta. Tenía los dos primeros botones sueltos y dejaban ver una cadena de plata que tenía con un extraño dije color esmeralda con una forma de cuarzo cortado, la camisa tenía varios bolsillos que no desentonaban con el estilo de esta y hacían más notables sus pectorales.

Un poco más y todas las chicas del lugar salían de camino al hospital a pedir transfusión de sangre pues el _ahora_ moreno estaba demasiado, pero demasiado bien…

– Ahora con eso, vas a poder ponerte el antifaz para que des el show _Ryu-kun_ – le dijo Sasori al oído mientras nuevamente se encaminaban hacia el ascensor para ir directamente al bar.

– Hmp – contestó simplemente el chico.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado y continuaron. La verdad era que el menor se moría de nervios en cuanto a lo que iba a hacer esa noche. Llegaron al local y estaba prácticamente repleto; se adentraron hacia el lado lateral izquierdo hacia una mesa en la que estaban Deidara y algunos otros representantes y prospectos del año, como se les había denominado. Entre ellos estaba una cabellera rubia larga y sedosa que volteó a ver a quién saludaba el rubio mayor con la cabeza y quedó pasmada ante lo que vió…

"_Mierda, tengo que contarle esto a la frentona"_ pensaba la chica en cuanto vio al _moreno _ aproximarse a su mesa y saludar cortésmente a los presentes; en cuanto la vio le dedicó una ligera sonrisa que la dejó totalmente ruborizada y embobada. Definitivamente iba a contárselo a su mejor amiga, aún si tenía que arrastrarla fuera de la facultad de Medicina si quería hablar con ella.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

La velada transcurría tranquila entre la música que había en el ambiente y el resto de los otros ambientes dentro del bar. Aunque casi ni se asemejaba a uno, en especial porque era en parte una discoteca y también un bar, una sana distribución del generoso espacio que había logrado obtener Kakashi hacía ya un buen tiempo.

Al otro lado del local de donde se encontraba nuestro _moreno_ amigo, se encontraban tres chicos que deslumbraban completamente a la concurrencia y se divertían observando y sintiendo como las chicas, y algunos chicos, los miraban embelesados. Un moreno en especial estaba esperando ver a _alguien_ en particular.

En cuanto vio cuál era el local que su hermano había logrado disponer para el evento había estado esperando ver una cabellera rubia que conocía al tacto y que sabía por experiencia – espionaje – que ésta misma trabajaba en ese bar. Barría con la mirada algo distraído por todo lo que podía ver del local cuando de pronto un anuncio y una pequeña multitud se vio alrededor de una de las barras centrales en las que se servían los tragos llamó su atención.

– ¿qué crees que esté pasando? – dijo un castaño que andaba por ahí.

– yo sé – respondió otro chico – va a comenzar uno de los shows de _bar tender_ que anunciaron, al parecer este es el principal así que valdría la pena ver – dijo y se encaminó hacia la muchedumbre.

– Ne, Ototo-baka ¿por qué no vas y miras? Hace rato que pareces impaciente por algo… o será ¿alguien? – le dijo Itachi a su hermano menor.

– Tsk, no me jodas Itachi – dijo el moreno y se levantó de su silla y caminó sin rumbo fijo por entre las mesas.

Neji y Gaara simplemente se miraron con las cejas enarcadas y luego dirigieron sus miradas hacia el Uchiha mayor al cual encontraron con una sonrisa traviesa. En ese momento supieron que su representante había planeado algo para su hermano menor. Sin más también se fueron a por el chico…

Cuando llegó cerca de donde se encontraba la barra, observo que había un reflector apuntando a una de las esquinas de esta cuando de pronto apareció en el medio una figura que destacaba: Un muchacho de unos 21 años estaba parado sobre la barra de espaldas hacia ellos, en cuanto comenzó la música volteó de lado para dirigirse a ellos y luego saltó dentro del espacio que había entre la barra y el estante de licores para comenzar con el show que había planeado.

Sasuke se quedó mirando como hipnotizado hacia el chico menor, vestía una camisa de mangas largas y un chaleco negro con rayas delgadas de un tono de gris de clave baja, que hacía que brillara ligeramente, el antifaz era de color negro y tenía una ligera añadidura en la parte inferior izquierda con forma de gota y además tenía ligeros toques platinados por doquier y resaltaba sus ojos, de un azul ultramar "_El azul de SUS ojos"_ pensó y se dio cuenta de que era realmente a quién buscaba en cuanto divisó el cabello rubio que tenía y la sonrisa que tenía plantada en la cara, a pesar que de hacía un juego de manos increíble para poder hacer las combinaciones más extravagantes que hubiese visto con licores.

Lo había encontrado, luego de habérsela pasado _ligeramente_ de mal humor en el transcurso de la noche.

_Ahora_ si que no iba a escaparse, y una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de lujuria se cruzó por su rostro...

_

* * *

_

_tadaaH! :D y bien? que tal? os gustó el cap? ;_; espero que si...solo no me dejen sin opinar porfa si? :DDD_

_(1)El show que da Naruto en la barra es casi como el que dan los chefs para cuando dan la demostración de sus habilidades en corte y demás, solo que en este caso se refiere a cómo sirve las bebidas, dando un par de acrobacias y lanzando las botellas al aire y dejando que caigan en sus manos. no se cómo describirlo completamente pero es genial *_*, lo he visto una vez en mi vida en uno de mis viajes hace un par de meses, y se me ha quedado grabado cómo lo hacía el chico que era barman... totalmente experto en cuanto a combinaciones y creación de nuevas bebidas^^._

_Merezco reviews? porfavor que sí ;_;_

_amenazas, criticas, constructivas, bombas, etc. etc._

_dejar reviews no cuesta nada :D_

_con cariño_

_DGHA_


	9. Cap 9: Gestalt, interpretaciones

_Bien! Gracias por los review *_*, de verdad que me hacen muy felilz [sirven para levantar mi ego caído]_

_ok aquí va algo de acción XD... espero que les guste porque ahora voy a comenzar con los platos fuertes *_*_

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes del fic no me pertenecen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Advertencia:** este fic tiene contenido sexual y en muchos casos es yaoi/Shonen-ai así que están advertidos._

_[YadaYadaYada] aclaraciones de la autora_

_Let's get NUDE! jajajajaja_

* * *

**~|Smile for the paparazzi|~**

**Cap. 9 Gestalt, interpretaciones**

Sonreía, porque de verdad que iba haciendo una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer en su trabajo, por no decir que era su segundo hobbie favorito luego de la fotografía. Se encontraba en un éxtasis de gloria que casi podía compararse con un deseo sexual que se había despertado en él hacía no mucho tiempo por cierto moreno.

El simple recuerdo le estremecía hasta la punta de los vellos de la nuca. Ya terminaba con una última mezcla, una de sus más famosas invenciones; la llamaba _amer et dous petit morceau _por el sabor peculiar que presentaba: dulce y amargo, era casi como se sentía en ese mismo momento. Esa última bebida la entregó a un muchacho de cabellos negros y antifaz plateado dibujado en el rostro; no tuvo más tiempo para prestarle atención a lo demás, solo se quedó con la ligera impresión de que se le hacía familiar.

En cuanto terminó se dispuso a retirarse. Tenía una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro que de pronto cambió a una expresión de sorpresa cuando sintió que entraba en uno de los armarios. A oscuras sintió que era arrinconado. El olor dulce de la menta y el némesis amargo que había en el ambiente recordó a la bebida que había entregado.

– ¿Pero qué…? – empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por unos labios que sabían a café y menta y un atisbo discreto de alcohol, el mismo sabor que _amer et dous petit morceau_, un sabor y un olor inconfundibles para su propio creador.

Estaba perdido , por completo, pues esos labios demandaban los suyos de manera fogosa y apasionadamente. Lo tenía aprisionado contra la incómoda pared del armario; y no entendía cómo demonios es que ni siquiera había intentado alejarse de quien lo tenía preso. Un gemido de placer, que ni en sus pesadillas había soñado con producir, se le escapó y al parecer causó deleite en el otro.

– ¿Me extrañaste dobe? – preguntó una voz ronca que le causó estremecimiento y la reconoció inmediatamente.

Era ese tal Sasuke, el chico con el que había chocado hace un par de semanas, en un bochornoso y para nada agradable encuentro durante una presentación. El chico que era causante de los problemas que había tenido que sobrellevar durante _esas_ dos odiosas semanas. Y también el de su ¿líbido?... eso no podía ser…. Se estaba dejando llevar por la voz… el agarre de sus muñecas…. Dios estaba demasiado _apretado_ y apresado por el cuerpo del mayor que ni siquiera se daba el espacio para poder pensar.

Las manos del Uchiha lo sujetaban de las muñecas, y su cuerpo… era como si lo hubieran unido con pegamento de una retorcida forma pues la pierna de Naruto rozaba la entrepierna del moreno y podía sentir como la virilidad del chico se estaba poniendo a mil.

En un intento por zafarse del agarre de Sasuke, el rubio apretó más la pierna contra la entrepierna del moreno sacándole un gemido a este último y haciendo que soltara su boca.

– Teme – dijo Naruto medio jadeante por el momento – déjame. ¿Quién carajos te crees para hacer esto eh? – le espetó con fiereza en la voz y empujó al moreno contra la pared contraria y salió disparado del armario.

– Hmp – sonrió el Uchiha, no podía haber sido menos perfecto. Había comprobado como lo ponía el rubio, y también como él mismo lo ponía.

Había visto una sonrisa que fácilmente podía calificar de tonta y el brillo en sus ojos le indicaba la decisión que había en ellos para poder lograr todo lo que realmente se proponía. Lo había visto en ese entonces y la había visto ahora cuando hacía el show que había realizado frente a todo el gentío que se había reunido para poder verle.

Pero había algo que no le había gustado para nada mientras paseaba su mirada por si había alguien más tratando de insinuarse a SU rubio, lo cual no era para menos, cuando de entre todos los imbéciles que se quedaban babeando por el menor había uno que destacó por entre los demás. Esa mirada casi inexpresiva, y la sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro, era peor que las otras falsas que llevaba usualmente puestas.

Solo en pensar en el nombre de aquel bastardo y en la expresión que portaba esta noche le causó repulsión y rabia. De manera calmada salió del armario y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la zona pública del pub para no levantar "demasiadas" sospechas con el resto del grupo… o su aniki.

Mientras tanto, Naruto había llegado a la zona de vestidores algo agitado pues…

¿Quién no?, al carajo todo lo que pasaba en ese momento, el muy cabrón del Uchiha le había despertado el libido a él, a Naruto Namikaze…

– Esto, no puede ser – murmuró intentando convencerse de que lo que acababa de pasar era simplemente una de esas pesadillas que tenía recurrentemente, esas en las que se iba a casa o alguna cosa parecida.

– ¿Naruto? – una voz al otro lado de la puerta del vestidor lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y acordarse del porqué había ido para ahí – ¿ya estás listo?

– Aún no – dijo y se apresuró a cambiarse con la ropa que tenía antes de ir al show, la ropa que tenía Ryu; se sacó el antifaz negro que llevaba puesto y vio con algo de disgusto que al "toparse" con el Uchiha se le había arruinado en algo el antifaz pintado que llevaba debajo – Este…. Tenten… ¿me puedes ayudar con esto? – preguntó abriendo un poco la puerta para que la chica observara su rostro.

–¡Kya! – gritó ella – Por Dios Naruto, ¿qué hiciste para quedar así eh? – lo acusó con un dedo y mirando con sospecha.

– C-Creo que fue al momento de hacer las acrobacias – dijo nervioso evitando la mirada de su amiga y ruborizándose un poco por el incremento en la intensidad de su mirada.

– Hmmm, eso espero – dijo dándose parcialmente por servida ante la respuesta del rubio, porque su intuición le decía que algo más tenía que ver. Y se dispuso a retocar el maquillaje del antifaz que tenía.

Luego de ello volvió hacia la mesa en la que estaban el resto de los nuevos prospectos anuales del consorcio. Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio al modelo de nombre Sai en su mesa y al lado de Ino. Sonrió un poco ya que _ahora_ que era Ryu no lo conocía, y se sentó al lado de Deidara para poder pasarla mejor.

– Ne Ryu-kun – le dijo la rubia en cuanto lo avistó – ¿dónde estabas que tardaste tanto? – preguntó un tanto cohibida lo cual le extrañó a su compañero de al lado.

– Solo me entretuve con algunas de las presentaciones – dijo con un gesto amable dejando a la chica totalmente embobada – estaban muy buenos, ojalá hubieras ido – prosiguió.

– Yo vi uno de un chico rubio desde una de las otras mesas – dijo Sai poniendo una expresión que puso nervioso al _otro_ moreno – tienes razón Ryu-kun – dijo acercándose al menor de manera peligrosa – estaba _muy bueno_ – dijo ya cuando estaba a un palmo de distancia de la cara de _ Ryu _con una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro, una que nadie más que él pudo ver.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Eso no estaba nada, pero para nada bien. Luego de que Sai le había declarado aquello con esa expresión en el rostro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Claro la noche había pasado bien, tanto Yahiko como un chico que estaba por ahí llamado Tobi que tenía una máscara naranja en forma de espiral, habían hecho representación de ambas agencias para reconocer a los nuevos prospectos del consorcio. Todo el mundo se quedó impresionado con _Ryu_, y más de uno se había quedado con la cara embobada y con una expresión de lujuria al contemplarlo.

Naruto ya había regresado a casa. Y ahora tenía un gran problema: Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Cuál era el problema con ese chico?, pues nada más ni nada menos que el jueguito que se traía entre manos el moreno, porque cada vez que se encontraban el uno con el otro terminaban en un beso… y esta vez por poco y en _algo más _que eso…

En primera, no iba a negar que el chico ese tenía potencial físico. En segunda se le antojaba demasiado creído para su gusto, en solo pensar en su primer encuentro hizo que frunciera el ceño, definitivamente él no iba con esa clase de bastardo arrogante, que tenía mirada sexy y cuya entrepierna se notaba tan…. "_ un momento….¡¿estoy pensando en enredarme como ese teme degenerado, violador y despertador de libido? ¿qué mierda me pasa-ttebayo?"_

En cuanto pensó lo anterior negó fuertemente con la cabeza, tenía que hablar esto seriamente con alguien… Tenten, no, para nada; iba a comenzar a reírse en su cara. Hinata tampoco, era demasiado inocente en ese aspecto – o al menos así parecía – como para que le incordiara con ese asunto. Kakashi… mejor ni mencionarle.

Tragó en seco y se recostó en su cama. Debía hablarlo con _él¸_ no había otra manera no había nadie más que pudiera escucharle que no fuera_ él_. Sería en la mañana, pero al menos ya sabía con quien…. El problema era como rayos le hacía para que nadie más se involucrara….

_

* * *

_

_* se asoma tìmidamente por una puerta (?)* Bueno y què tal quedò?, lamento mucho no actualizar tan pronto como me piden U_U pero la verdad es que toma tiempo crear un buen escenario para lo que quiero hacer... además de que tambièn el hecho de que TODAS las semanas tengo trabajos pendientes ¬¬ no es por floja ni nada, sino que realmente la vida es así..._

_Merezco reviews? porfavor que sí ;_;_

_amenazas, criticas, constructivas, bombas, etc. etc._

_dejar reviews no cuesta nada :D_

_con cariño_

_DGHA_


	10. Cap 10: Lenguaje visual:textura

_ASDASD Siento muuuuuuucho la tardanza ;_; pero mi mente se secó y la verdad es que sin inspiración no valgo nada ;_;, créanme que mi autoestima estaba por los suelos durante este mes..._

_pero mejor dejo las excusas que lo que ustedes quieren es el fic XDDD_

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes del fic no me pertenecen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Advertencia:** este fic tiene contenido sexual y en muchos casos es yaoi/Shonen-ai así que están advertidos._

_[YadaYadaYada] aclaraciones de la autora_

_here we go!_

* * *

**~|Smile for the paparazzi|~**

**Cap. 10 Lenguaje visual: textura**

_Estaba saliendo del bar para ir hacia su casa, era una de esas pocas veces en las que ya tenía terminados los trabajos así que solo tenía que ir directamente hacia su cama, ya tenía cita programada con la almohada. De pronto se sintió apresado a una pared en el lado del callejón. Curiosamente la gente ni cuenta se dio que había desaparecido. Sus labios fueron devorados de manera casi inmediata y las manos de quien lo tenía a su merced no estaban quietas pues empezaron a moverse de manera rítmica por sobre su cuerpo, acariciando en lugares que se adaptaban a su forma y empezaban a arrancar gemidos de placer de ambos. Sorprendido incluso por su propia reacción ante tales actos, se dejó llevar, aunque su cabeza le gritara que debía alejarse y hacerse respetar, que el mundo estaba de cabeza y ahora él era un maniático del sexo…_

_Demonios, hasta su propia conciencia lo había abandonado a su merced, y ni él mismo se comprendía, porque para qué carajos iba a responderse a sí mismo, cuando se sentía tan bien en donde estaba. De pronto las manos de quien estaba con él se deslizaron por debajo de su ropa y también su boca había tomado rumbo hacia su cuello…_

_ – Ah… – gimió, no sabía ni exactamente porque, y se avergonzó de ello y empezó a luchar por alejarse…. Cosa que el otro no permitió – Su-suéltame-ttebayo._

_ – Hmph – dijo el otro y se pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa en los labios – estás duro "aquí" – dijo presionando con su pierna la entrepierna del rubio – y ¿aún así dices que te suelte?, si que eres un dobe – susurro con una ligera carcajada socarrona en su oído._

_Reconocible entonces no solo por la voz que emitió su garganta sino porque los faros de un auto iluminaron entonces el rostro de su "captor", y reconoció esos rasgos perfectos del moreno: la piel de porcelana, las facciones de su cara, los ojos profundos de color ónix y esa sonrisa que lo identificaba como el presumido sexy que era…. Y lo peor de todo es que la última palabra parecía agrandar más su significado conforme lo miraba de manera sorprendida…_

– WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó un chico rubio al despertar – q-que…¡¿Pero qué mierda significa todo esto? – dijo sacudiéndose la cabeza luego de tamaño sobresalto en su sueño.

Oh sí, Naruto acababa de soñar _eso_ y se encontraba deseando… y se percató de ello en cuanto vio cierto bulto en su parte inferior había "incrementado" en el transcurso de la noche – o mejor dicho del sueño – se paró y se dirigió hacia el Baño a por una ducha fría que le calmara.

_" Pero qué mierda es eso de soñar con el teme-ttebayo"_ se preguntaba el chico, y no era para menos. Según sus suposiciones y sus anteriores relaciones – que son las que cuentan en cuanto a orientación sexual – él era una persona HETEROSEXUAL, no era que tuviera algo en contra de los que estaban _ del otro lado de la fuerza_ pero se conocía – aparentemente – a profundidad y él no era así. Lo cual le llevaba nuevamente a lo que había discutido consigo mismo la noche anterior… la noche en que había vuelto a ver al Uchiha, y habían terminado como habían terminado. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó con su labor de lavarse de manera meticulosa el resto de cuerpo… no le gustaban del todo las sensaciones que había tenido durante la noche.

Salió de la ducha y se puso alrededor de la cintura una toalla doblada que tenía en el armario del baño; y salió de este mismo para ir a cambiarse. Pasada una hora salió del apartamento con un rumbo fijo en la mente: _Konoha Gakuen_. Si nuestro rubio amigo pensaba hablar con parte de su pasado, para poder pensar claramente en lo que le deparaba su futuro.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad, un muchacho de cabellos morenos se acababa de despertar. Con el torso descubierto, Sasuke se aproximó hacia la ventana de su habitación, mirar el cielo despejado le recordó a cierto rubio hiperactivo.

Sonrió con la comisura de los labios y recordó la noche anterior; había disfrutado nuevamente del sabor de la boca del blondo y también del placer que le había causado al menor con solo el acto de besarse. Con ello ya recordó dónde lo había visto antes así como recordaba las conversaciones que había escuchado sobre él.

_ Estaba aburrido, como siempre ante este tipo de eventos solo podía mantener la imagen que tenía que representar: ser un Uchiha. Como tal no podía siquiera mostrar una expresión de displicencia en el rostro, al contrario, debía mostrarse complacido con el evento._

_ – ¿Has visto al chico Namikaze? – preguntaba una de las señoritas que había concurrido al evento a otra que estaba al lado. "cotilleos" pensó el moreno dispuesto a ignorarlas, pero el resto de la conversación atrajo su atención._

_ – No puedo creer que sea tan apuesto – le respondió la otra._

_ – pero ¿has escuchado los rumores que crecen sobre él? _

_ – ¿sobre su traslado a Nueva York?_

_ – si pero aún no se lo han dicho, quieren que sea una sorpresa._

_ – pobrecillo, aunque es bueno que sus padres se preocupen por su educación, él parece muy feliz en esta ciudad._

_ – chsst, no es solo por su educación – silenció la otra – dicen que su prometida va a estudiar en la Universidad de Nueva York_

_ – ¿¡Qué! – dijo la otra y fue acallada en un intento desesperado por la anterior – lo siento._

_ – El joven Naruto aún no sabe nada del compromiso – dijo la otra chica._

_"Con que es eso" se dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba de ese rincón del salón y se iba hacia los jardines, era una mañana tranquila y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado. Según tenía entendido, los Namikaze eran famosos no solo por su racha actoral sino también por su gran compañía de producción, lo que hacía que muchas personas del mundo del mundo del espectáculo los admiraran y desearan trabajar a su lado._

_Supuestamente la cabeza de la familia había pasado del director de cine Jiraiya a su hijo Minato, el prodigio de su generación debido a las grandes habilidades de actuación que tenía. Se había casado con la hermosa Kushina Uzumaki, una exitosa abogada a la que había conocido en un evento similar al que el moreno ahora asistía._

_Entonces tenían un hijo; sabía por lo comentado por sus padres de que el chico era apenas un par de años menor que él. Se encontraba ya cerca a una de las lagunas artificiales del complejo en el que se encontraban para el evento cuando vio un destello que provenía de una persona. Sigilosamente se ocultó detrás de un árbol para poder observar mejor. _

_Era un chico rubio, las hebras de su cabello estaban desordenadas y desflecadas, los mechones más largos le llegaba a la barbilla. Vestía con un traje de saco blanco y pantalones negros, el saco se encontraba a un lado en el pasto mientras solo se le podía observar sentado con la camisa semi desabrochada y el chaleco negro puesto. Asombrado por la vista que se le ofrecía nuevamente el destello llegó a sus ojos, provenía de un cristal esmeralda que colgaba del cuello del rubio._

_Un suspiro fue lo que salió de la boca del rubio; y un sentimiento cálido recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, como la última vez que había visto la fotografía en un periódico hacía ya un mes. Una fotografía a color con el rostro del rubio enmarcado como el siguiente prodigio en actuación dado a su debut en una película producida por su propia familia. Según las declaraciones del chico solo había sido un invitado para participar, pero terminó con el protagonismo de la misma._

_Un susurro del movimiento del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el menor se había levantado y ya se dirigía hacia el salón de té en el que había estado anteriormente. De manera sigilosa nuevamente Sasuke se retiró de su escondite hacia los jardines nuevamente, no iba a olvidar al chico, menos aún cuando quería descubrir a qué rayos se debía esa sensación tan … rara en sí mismo…_

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– Sasuke, tienes entrevista en una hora. Sería prudente que te apures – dijo Itachi.

– Hpmh – "respondió" Sasuke, en un decir "ya voy".

Negando con la cabeza y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Itachi se retiró por los pasillos. Su hermano estaba extraño últimamente: hacía un beso de portada para los tabloides, le dejaba de hablar a Gaara por un simple "malentendido", y luego le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado, y después se mostraba áspero en la fiesta y luego era como si algo más lo hubiesen puesto de buen humor.

Suspiró con algo de dolor de cabeza al tratar de entender a su _baka ototou_ que más le sacaba dolores de cabeza que aliviarlos con su trabajo. Debía alistarse el también para la entrevista si no quería que luego fuera él el que debía apurarse.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Se suponía que no iba a ir tan mal o ¿si?

No la suerte se la tenía jugada, y el destino iba en su contra. Eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento. Ahora estaba ahí frente al escritorio de su abuela, y ni se enteraba como la _vieja_ se había enterado de que él estaba en el instituto. Tal vez fue porque de casualidad no evadió a todos los profesores cuando solo había ido para ver a UNO en particular.

_ Entró y se alegró de no haber sido avistado por demasiadas personas, era la hora del almuerzo así que se podía transitar por los pasillos del Konoha Gakuen con tranquilidad, así pues se ganó un par de "vistazos" por más de uno que otro alumno o alumna, que en algunos casos empezaron a murmurar acerca de lo bueno que estaba y sobre quién era. Los ignoró por completo y se dispuso a recordar dónde era la sala de profesores._

_Una vez en la puerta de la sala la corrió a un lado y tal como lo previó su antiguo profesor se encontraba ahí. Luego de todo lo que había pasado su sensei no lo iba a rechazar ¿verdad? Sin más dudas se acercó al hombre que estaba de espaldas a él. Inmediatamente le tocó el hombro y este se volteó al momento. Su rostro tenía impreso un semblante de incredulidad y agrado e instantáneamente había soltado el libro que tenía en las manos._

_ – hola Iruka-sensei – dijo tímidamente Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_ – Na-Naruto – Dijo el sensei con una voz baja – cómo… yo… tanto tiempo…._

_ – Iruka-sensei… yo quería hablar un rato con usted-ttebayo – dijo el rubio._

_ – ah! Claro, claro. Disculpa es solo que … la impresión – dijo Iruka negando con las manos en un acto de disculpa._

_Inquieto y nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar luego de que se pusieran al día, Naruto no tuvo más que empezar con lo que había venido propuesto. Su maestro estaba contento por él ya que sin explicación previa se había ido del instituto y solo había dado un vago adiós a su sensei, y ahora le contaba de que estaba bien en la universidad y con un trabajo estable, aunque solo fuera de medio tiempo._

_ – Me alegro, Naruto, de que te vaya bien – dijo Iruka._

_ – Gracias Iruka-sensei – respondió el rubio – y lamento que no pueda decirle mis motivos reales por los que me fui-ttebayo – dijo algo triste._

_ – no hay problema, solo me alegra de que estés bien – dijo el moreno restándole importancia._

_ – bueno, yo quería preguntarle algo Iruka-sensei – dijo Naruto poniéndose algo nervioso._

_ – ¿Qué es? Dime – respondió el de la coleta para animarlo._

_ – Verá es que yo… bueno, es complicado-ttebayo_

_ – Naruto, sea lo que sea, creo que podré entender – explicó sabiamente el moreno._

_ – Está bien – tomó aire y empezó – yo no sé como realmente sentirme si empiezo a sentir "algo" por otra persona._

_ – Con ese "algo" te refieres a que ¿te gusta?_

_ – No lo sé, es que sólo hemos… hemos tenido un "contacto" físico-ttebayo – dijo bajito el rubio._

_ – y eso es malo para ti?_

_ – N-No lo sé, es que se empieza a sentir raro_

_ – pues yo creo que eso es porque te gusta_

_ – y … no sería "raro" si esa persona no fuera … amm u-una chica_

_ – ah – el sensei lo miró comprensivo – Depende mucho Naruto, de lo que tú sientas entre ustedes, en si se comprenden el uno al otro o si no es así, porque si solo es un contacto físico, la verdad es que podrías llegar a hacer algo "incorrecto" al entregar algo de ti mismo a esa persona, pues no tendrían un mismo sentir._

_ – Comprendo – dijo Naruto algo más aliviado._

_ –¿ Y todo esto viene porque hay un chico que te besó en público?_

_ – Si – dijo algo distraído, pero abrió los ojos ante lo que su sensei había dicho – ¡¿Q-Qué? ¿ Co-Cómo sabe e-eso Iruka-sensei?_

_El miró comprensivo al chico, porque aún cuando ya tenía una veintena de años para él seguía siendo un niño: su pequeño alumno, el cual aunque fuera listo, seguía siendo a veces demasiado inocente en cuanto a cuestiones de la vida. Sin más sacó un par de revistas que se encontraban en una carpeta que titulaba "decomisados". Al ver las portadas Naruto simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta._

_En una de las revistas aparecía él y el menor de los Uchiha capturados en un fogoso y apasionado beso, y también decían algo acerca de un par de entrevistas a ambos personajes. Y en la otra contaba algo sobre un "affair" y había una foto de Gaara y él abrazados._

_Tomó sin cuidado las revistas un las empezó a ojear de manera apresurada pero sin dejar de ser escrutador con lo que podía leer en los encabezados de los artículos y las… fotografías que ponían entre ellas: había más de una que mostraba CADA ángulo en el que había sucedido lo que para sí mismo era un asunto olvidado "con razón esas locas me persiguieron" pensaba Naruto. Y también se puso a ver las supuestas entrevistas… en solo leer la primera suya se le vinieron las ganas de vomitar – y de paso olvidó los supuestos sentimientos que tenía antes – y las ganas de apalear al pelinegro se volvieron más intensas…_

_ – Ese…¡ Agh! ¡Cómo es que pueden decir de que "me enamoré a primera vista" de ESE TEME!¡ Y de paso también dicen que soy un gilipollas "abrumado y sonrojado", claro que lo estoy pero es por INDIGNACIÖN!¡ Yo no soy un puto y jodido gigoló que se sonroja por un pinche beso! – gritó el menor con todas sus fuerzas._

_El solo verlo cambiar de la "nueva" actitud apacible y calmada que había formado con el tiempo a aquella que conocía: revoltosa y exasperable que había tenido desde pequeño, cuando aún vivía con sus padres…._

_ – y encima dicen que salgo con Gaara-ttebayo!, agh pero por qué no me dijo? – dijo algo más calmado y volviéndose para ver a su sensei y verlo carcajearse – Iruka-sensei, esto no es gracioso-ttebayo – dijo Naruto con un ligero puchero._

_ – Lo sé, es solo que … te extrañaba Naruto – dijo su sensei y le dedicó una sonrisa de afecto sincero a la cual Naruto no dudó en corresponder._

_ – también yo Iruka-sensei – dijo Naruto y sin dudar lo abrazó._

_Mientras ambos se abrazaban – de una manera parecida a cómo había sido con Gaara – una persona los había observado desde la puerta de la sala de profesores y tenía el teléfono en mano y terminaba de hablar con una persona en específico. Las órdenes de esta última no se podían cuestionar: tenía que llevar a Naruto INMEDIATAMENTE ante ella._

_Y por supuesto que lo había hecho, ni bien los dos varones empezaron nuevamente con su plática un escuadrón de hombres con estilo de guardia de seguridad ingresó en la estancia y la mujer que había estado observándolo antes ingresó._

_ – Naruto-kun, Iruka-san, perdonen la intromisión pero Tsunade-sama solicita la presencia de SU nieto en el acto – dijo una morena de cabello corto que vestía un traje de sastre con una falta que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, todo el traje era de un color verde gris y ceñido tanto en la cadera como en la cintura y afirmaba su busto – entonces por favor , señores – dijo refiriéndose a los guardias. "Shizune-neechan" pensó el rubio al observarla algo nostálgico._

_Estos solo asintieron y tomaron al muchacho rubio por los brazos y lo escoltaron/arrastraron por los pasillos hacia uno de los edificios que había en el prestigioso lugar: La oficina del Rectorado, que comunicaba casualmente con una mansión hacia el lado del "parque" – bosque – La antigua Mansión Namikaze._

Y visto ahí y sin lugar a reproches, el rubio no sabía cómo escapar de su abuela, a la que no veía en tres años y a la que ahora tenía que ver en solo en cuestión de minutos. Sabía que ella era alguien de temer, en especial cuando estaba molesta, no por nada estaba a cargo tanto de la universidad Konoha, la cual estaba en equivalencia de la Todei, y también del complejo que significaba la Konoha Gakuen.

"_y ahora qué hago-ttebyo"_ pensaba algo angustiado cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del despacho y mostró a dos mujeres: la primera que pasaba para anunciar a la segunda era Shizune y la segunda era una rubia de ojos color caramelo y pecho voluptuoso que llevaba un traje de color verde que se ceñía al cuerpo y remarcaba sus curvas. A pesar de su edad, se conservaba de una manera que Naruto no estaba dispuesto a averiguar.

– Tsunade-baachan – masculló observando a SU abuela.

La mujer inmediatamente dio la instrucción de que se le dejara a solas con su nieto e inmediatamente Shizune se retiró haciendo una reverencia e indicando con la mirada a Naruto por que estuviera tranquilo.

– Así que … volviste a visitar a un maestro – empezó la mujer, con el ceño fruncido. Naruto simplemente tragó en seco al ver lo que implicaba una afirmación o una negación por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – y ¿ Acaso no fuiste capaz de AL MENOS volver a verme? – estalló la rubia y miró al menor directamente con esos ojos avellana acaramelada y una expresión casi de llanto pero aún con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿Qué no sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos cuando supimos que no estabas ya en casa? Y todo este tiempo, ni una llamada, ni una sola nota ni tampoco te dignaste en mostrar tu presencia.

Tsunade ya estaba con lágrimas furiosas surcando su rostro. Pero la voz no le temblaba. Estaba feliz de ver a su nieto en buenas condiciones, saludable e incluso con esos rasgos de madurez que en algún momento de su adolescencia había notado pero que ahora eran más remanentes. Naruto simplemente no tenía palabras qué decir, ni expresión que poner excepto por una mirada de vergüenza por lo que había hecho y que tanta razón le llevaba su abuela.

– De no ser porque aún mantengo las conexiones con el rector de la Todei, no habría sabido que estabas ahí, y nada más ni nada menos que en Administración. Jamás lo habría supuesto – continuó ella pero ya más calmada y acercándose al rubio – con tu personalidad, tu espontaneidad, y tu gran habilidad para hacer las cosas más impredecibles, realmente me sorprendiste esta vez Naruto….. Me alegro tanto de volver a verte _niño_ – y sin más abrazó a su nieto el cual a pesar de cómo se sentía correspondió al abrazo.

– Baa-chan – dijo bajito Naruto.

– Tsk… mocoso, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?

Y con una risa comenzaron una nueva charla, ¿y qué de malo había en eso? Nada, al menos de momento, pues habían ciertos eventos que estaban por ocurrir para nuestro amigo rubio…

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

En un lugar no tan lejano de la mansión Namikaze, una rubia estaba mostrando a su amiga pelirosa unas fotografías que había impreso para ella, solo para sacarle "pica" de lo que había hecho. Porque muy a pesar de ser las mejores amigas, siempre tenía una relación que parecía un tira y afloja. Estaban en la cafetería de la Todei, la cafetería central y la rubia vestía un suéter morado que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, unas licras negras y unas botas de tacón de color negro; y cubría su cabeza con una boina negra y en su rostro llevaba lentes oscuros debido al sol. Mientras que la otra llevaba una sencilla camiseta blanca algo ceñida y unos pantalones de mezquilla, su cabello estaba suelto y asu estpalda estaba en la silla una bata de medicina.

– y bien frente de marquesina ¿qué me dices de ESTE BOMBÓN? – dijo Ino a la chica que tenía enfrente.

Estaban viendo las fotografías que habían tomado de ella con cierto "pelinegro" de ojos azules en el evento que había asistido la noche anterior. Se podían ver a Ryu e Ino juntos con una sonrisa en cada uno de sus rostros: la del chico era sexy e hipnotizante y la del la rubia era radiante, era una perfecta pareja de amigos.

– Por dios, Ino, con lo que te has ganado – decía la rosada mientras prácticamente devoraba con la mirada al chico.

– Ja, lo sé… está DEMASIADO bueno, aunque solo sé que se llama Ryu y también ha salido en la misma revista que Sai y yo. Por lo que me dijo Sasori-san es que tiene habilidades, pero no me quiso decir cuales – dijo con un pequeño puchero.

– Ja, es que para eso es su agente, tiene que sacarle provecho cerda torpe – dijo la chica mientras observaba las otras fotos que había sacado su amiga, hasta que … - Oye, cerda… ¿de dónde sacaste esta foto eh? – dijo acercando a su amiga una foto en la cual había un personaje que le resultaba familiar.

– Tsk… Sakura-frentona no me digas así – se quejó Ino aunque de todas maneras se acercó más la fotografía y observó a un rubio con antifaz y sonrisa radiante – es uno de los chicos que dio el espectáculo de barman ayer. A que está bueno ¿no? – dijo Ino con una sonrisa libidinosa en el rostro y la mirada retadora a Sakura.

– Si pero…. Se me hace demasiado familiar – dijo ella preguntándose, dónde lo había visto antes…

* * *

_y? qué tal? no me maten por favor!"!, aunque quizas eso me libre del sufrimiento ;_;, espero muuuucho que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo ^^ me hacen muy feliz de verdad, si tenéis ideas no duden en enviármelas, que siempre os tengo en consideración_

_merezco reviews?_

_con cariño_

_DGHA_


	11. Cap 11: Armonía, balance de blancos

_Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón_

_realmente lamento muchísimo haber tardado taaaaaaannnto tiempo en actualizar, créanme desde que estuve en parciales del semestre anterior he reescrito este capítulo alrededor de 10 a 15 veces. muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado y espero qeu este y el siguiente que publicaré el lunes les guste y compense en algo mi falta de consideración._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a M.K. Sasuke alucina con que Naruto le pertenece. yo lo único que sé es que la historia es mía._

_disfruten _

* * *

**~|Smile for the paparazzi|~**

**Cap. 11 Armonía, balance de blancos**

_Se mantuvo encerrado en ese rincón… la pregunta del año era ¿ cómo carajos había llegado hasta ahí? ¿cómo era que ELLA lo había encontrado?, ¿cómo era que ELLA sabía acerca de su verdadero paradero? Dudas que no podía resolver por si mismo excepto esperar ahí hasta que la bola rosa se fuera de ahí y lo dejara por fin en paz._

Había pasado seis semanas normales, dentro de lo que podía considerar _normal_ en su nueva vida; había retomado luego de TRES largos – y jodidos – años la comunicación con sus abuelos, los cuales ciertamente lo habían regañado y a la vez lo habían vuelto a tratar como siempre así como él a ellos, lo curioso era que la verdad entre ambas partes no tocaban el tema de sus padres a por si estaban o no en Japón , aunque muy ciertamente era sabido por los tres de que tanto Minato como Kushina estaban fuera del país. Naruto a pesar de todo nunca se olvidaba de sus padres y siempre sabía dónde estaban aunque ellos no supieran dónde estaba él, esperaba que ellos lo tuvieran aún en cuenta a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado en _aquel_ momento de sus vidas.

Su trabajo como modelo era reconocido a pesar de que recién iniciaba en esa carrera, no es como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo y el simple hecho de que ya tuviera dos meses en la compañía no le hacía muy feliz, para empezar nunca le había gustado estar ahí pero no había forma de que lo dejaran en paz... empezando por el loco par que formaban Sasori y Deidara, a veces el escucharlos juntos al teléfono le daba escalofríos pero ya se estaba acostumbrando… o al menos así quería creer si no quería ir a un psicólogo pronto.

Aún así sus clases eran las regulares, pero dado a que ya terminaba el semestre se venía la semana de finales a la vuelta de la esquina y eso no era nada, pero NADA agradable. Y ahora estaba en el piso de uno de los pasillos del edificio de ciencias porque tenía que dar un examen de informática para economistas, que si por poco fuera tenía que ver son sus clases de estadística I.

– ¡Agh! No me sale esta fórmula-ttebayo – decía Naruto mientras estaba con su mini notebook en las piernas intentando que uno de los ejercicios más complicados que les habían dado le saliera como correspondía.

Solo tenía que esperar a que la sala de informática se abriera y así el y 30 personas más que estaban ahí preparadas para el examen que tenía en unos minutos descargarían todo lo que sus pobres e inocentes cerebros había ganado en conocimiento por todo un semestre. Sabía que llevar informática para economistas era más complicado que la que informática para los negocios; pero era lo que quería, y había ya hablado con el decano para que así pudieran convalidarle el curso por el otro, además de que le daba una excelente ventaja por sobre el resto de sus compañeros de carrera, no iba a rendirse simplemente por el hecho de que el curso incluía un poquito más de exigencia que el regular que llevaban los demás.

– Atención a los alumnos de Informática para economistas de TODAS las secciones – empezó a decirse por altavoz – el examen se realizará en el edificio de Medicina Humana dentro de media hora, pasar hacia el edificio inmediatamente.

– ¡¿Qué? – se escuchó por todos los pasillos, y entre las voces se encontraba la de nuestro rubio amigo.

Genial ahora tenía que ir a la facultad de Medicina a dar el examen de informática, por lo que se dispuso a ir inmediatamente. Con lo que no contaba era que iban a mezclar el salón de Histología virtual con el de informática para economistas. ¿Qué era lo que pensaban los profesores que coordinaban eso? No se sabía pero la casualidad [_mi redacción XD_] hizo que en el mismo salón que Naruto acabara cierta chica de cabello rosa chicle que tenía un examen de Histología virtual.

A los cinco minutos que llegaron a las puertas de sus respectivos salones comenzaron a llamar a los alumnos:

– Amasuka Kaori – empezó el profesor examinador en lo que se acercaba una castaña con su carné en la mano – Ame Shinta – y así sucesivamente hasta – Haruno Sakura – y la pelirosa entró al salón hacia el sitio señalado por el profesor.

Naruto, que estaba atento a quienes entraban al salón de clases, simplemente se puso nervioso al ver a la chica entrar. Y quién no si la "líder" de las locas – léase fans – era una con quien iba a "compartir" salón; y más aún cuando en un último segundo antes de entrar al salón, la chica giró la cabeza y las orbes azules de nuestro rubio amigo se encontraron con unas esferas esmeraldas que se sorprendieron al llegar a dicha _conexión_.

_"Este va a ser una largo día-ttebayo"_ pensó Naruto internamente y soltando un largo suspiro de resignación.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Miraba hacia el vacío como si las respuestas a todas sus dudas estuvieran ahí y de un momento a otro espabiló la mente. No estaba en el lugar adecuado para ello, no podía simplemente pensar en la persona en la que pensaba, no era tampoco el momento adecuado.

– Hay que cancelar la sesión de fotos del martes – dijo Sasori en ese momento. Ahora más que antes lo alejó de su lugar perdido.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó, era muy repentino todo, no podían perder el tiempo con _su_ modelo.

– Es el día en el que _Ryu_ nos dijo que tenía que estar en el bar – puntualizó en el nombre y con un gesto con la cabeza señaló hacia la puerta de la estancia. Un hombre de traje negro se encontraba a la espera de que se le anunciara.

– Tsk… ese mocoso, jum. Entonces hay que reprogramarla cuanto antes para que luego Yahiko deje de joder con que quiere que sea en tal o cual lugar, por no sé qué mierda de enfoque, o tal o cual reflexión y esas cosas – despotricó Deidara aún cuando Sasori lo miraba incrédulo ante lo que decía de su propio jefe.

– Seguro que sí, pero recuerda, a partir de la próxima semana estás solo – le dijo Sasori mientras revisaba la carpeta de papeles que le había entregado el hombre del traje.

– Podría haber sido antes, si me hubieses dejado jum – masculló el rubio revisando la agenda que había preparado para la semana.

Despachando al hombre luego de que cumpliera con su función Sasori se acercó por detrás a Deidara. A pesar de que no se llevaban mucho en altura – solo era más alto que el rubio por un par de centímetros que el otro compensaba con la media cola – era lo suficiente como para hablar con tranquilidad en la oreja del menor.

– Recuerda que yo no hago _nada_ a medias – dijo en un susurro que estremeció ligeramente al menor – además ya era hora de que empezaras, ¿no crees?

Sin más se alejó del rubio, con una sonrisa en los labios. Esa sería la última vez que trabajaría con él. Ahora, debía encontrar un nuevo objetivo para reiniciar su carrera de manager.

Deidara simplemente bufó algo indignado por las insinuaciones de su ahora ex compañero de trabajo. Tenía que encontrar al rubio pronto para que hiciera el trabajo del comercial con aquel hermano menor del bastardo que odiaba. _El mejor, mis polainas jum_ masculló internamente al pensar en las críticas dadas a Uchiha Itachi. _Ya sabrán los demás que el mejor soy yo._

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Había terminado con el dichoso – horrible y terrorífico – examen, mas ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus encuentros o eso al menos hasta donde él sabía. Como tenía que retirarse al terminar el, se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y luego de enviar su examen al _blackboard_, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta; a lo mejor y podía escapar sin que la chica rosada lo notara. Así que con un paso calmado no tomó importancia al sonido de arrastre que provenía detrás de sí, era otro alumno más que se levantaba para retirarse luego del examen. ¿Si él había terminado con su examen, por qué alguno de los de Medicina no?

Sin más se encaminó a la puerta, con la mochila en la espalda y su mayor disposición para desaparecer antes de que la chica de pelo rosa lo encontrara o descubriera que se había _largado_ del salón.

Tan mala era su suerte ese día que ni bien salió del salón, la persona que se encontraba detrás de él le tomó de la mano con un agarre capaz de arrancarle el brazo si intentaba soltarse y lo "arrastró" por el pasillo. Cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de la misma chica de la cual trataba de escapar.

_"Esto no puede estar pasando-ttebayo"_ se lamentaba Naruto interiormente.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no entendía en qué demonios estaba pensando el idiota de su hermano mayor "_infeliz bastardo que no me deja en paz". _¿Filmar un comercial con otro tío? ¿De modelo? Ellos eran artistas de mayor calibre, compositores que no dependían de su imagen como aquellos imbéciles. Encima era un aficionado que acaba de escalar en Akatsuki, un tal Ryu "_Tsk… Vaya nombre para tal ególatra"._

Así rabiaba Sasuke Uchiha mientras grababa un nuevo single para en nuevo álbum. En el estudio de grabación solo estaba él porque era la única voz que faltaba, y afuera de la cabina estaban los demás miembros de _The temptation calls_.

– Bien Sasuke-san, hemos terminado la grabación de hoy – dijo uno de los tipos del otro lado de la cabina.

– Tsk, ya era hora – masculló el moreno aún enfadado recordando sus motivos anteriores.

– kufufu ¿molesto tan temprano hermanito? – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro en cuanto salió el menor.

– Hmph, no molestes Itachi – sentenció fulminándolo con la mirada.

– Pero si no era mi intención – dijo el mayor con un tono ofendido (totalmente fingido) y con un ligero puchero de reproche. Sasuke nada más verlo frunció más el ceño y bufó en son de molestia.

– Itachi-san, creo que te estás pasando – dijo Gaara calmadamente, aunque con una ligera y casi imperceptible mueca de incredulidad al ver la actuación del de la coleta.

– yo creo que está así por lo que pasó con su nuevo juguete, o me equivoco – dijo Neji – no has sabido nada más de él ¿verdad? – finalizó y se retiró dejando a los demás pasmados por tal declaración.

– bueno, bueno, basta de pelea, que no sirve de nada. Sasuke deja de buscar al pobre chico, o bueno si quieres hazlo pero después, ahora tienes que concentrarte en la campaña publicitaria que se avecina. Tú y el nuevo chico, Ryu, tienen que hacer un comercial publicitario sobre ropa y perfume para D&G en este lado del continente – Sentenció Itachi volviendo al modo serio y haz-lo-que-te-digo-imbécil-o-tu-descendencia-será-nula en el rostro. El modo en el que siempre lograba dominar a ese trío de testosterona andante, y claro no salir deshuesado en el acto.

– Bien – masculló Sasuke y salió con su hermano en dirección al punto de reunión que habían acordado con los de D&G y con Ryu y su manager.

– Demonios – masculló Gaara al enterarse de lo que pasaba – llamaré a Naruto, debo avisarle.

Sin más también se retiró del lugar y se dispuso a ir a la universidad para pasar por el rubio. Mientras tanto puso en el discado rápido al número que tenía programado mientras subía al auto y arrancaba con dirección al campus.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Y ahora le venía la grande, estaba acorralado entre la pared debajo de las escaleras del edificio de Medicina con la sicópata esa que ahora lo tenía sin salida alguna. ¿Por qué el universo tenía siempre la manía de venirse en contra suya? Porque le daba la regalada gana. No había otra opción. No era un cobarde pero si abría la boca demasiado podía dejar pasar información de la cual luego se arrepentiría de compartir.

– Bien Haruno – dijo con una expresión estoica que realmente no sentía – ¿qué es lo que quieres?

– Uzumaki Naruto – siseó la chica – espero por tu bien que te hayas alejado de Sasuke-kun

– Pff – bufó el rubio con una sonrisa sardónica – ¿por mi bien? – cambió su expresión de burla a una de ferocidad que hizo que la fémina se estremeciera de solo observar los profundos ojos del chico frente a ella – Escucha esto, y escúchame bien: Uchiha Sasuke y yo somos NADA, ¿entendido? NADA. Ahora si me disculpas debo ir a prepararme para mi siguiente examen.

Sin más se sacó a la chica de encima y comenzó a caminar con paso firme y decidido, confrontando las ideas locas de la chiflada esa.

– entonces no eres tú quien ha de filmar un comercial con uno de los de _The temptation calls_ – afirmó la chica mientras observaba como el rubio se detenía ante tal cosa.

– ¿Perdona? Por si tu vista va mal y tu oído del chisme está atrofiado, yo estudio A-D-M-I-N-I-S-T-R-A-C-I-O-N no modelaje o cualquier tontería que hayas creído. No necesito filmar un comercial, solo dedicarme a mí mismo – sentenció y nuevamente se dirigió hacia su destino.

Sakura se quedó intrigada, habría jurado que ese era el mismo chico que semanas atrás había gritado por toda la facultad de ciencias sociales para buscar refugio de toda la legión de fans que lo había perseguido hasta que finalizaron las clases de esa semana. Mas ahora, era otra historia. Había cambiado, o simplemente habían despertado al león dormido, y vaya que con un rugido te ponía los pelos de punta…y te despertaba el libido. El simple pensamiento de eso la hizo sonrojar y comenzó a caminar hacia su taquilla. Todo lo que sabía era que desde hacía poco había comenzado la fiebre del dragón, literalmente. Pues había llegado a los anuncios publicitarios de todas partes, aunque fuera de manera casi mínima, un nuevo ícono de la agencia Akatsuki.

Daba la casualidad de que su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, trabajara para tal agencia. La semana pasada le había pasado fotos que se había hecho con el susodicho chico y _extrañamente_ le habían recordado una vez más al rubio que le acababa de dejar. Imposible. Quien le acababa de dejar era R-U-B-I-O y no moreno como se mostraba en las fotos. Sacudió la cabeza ante la extraña ida de "_peluca"_ que le pasó por la mente. Aunque ambos hombres se parecieran un poquito o bastante no tenía pruebas contundentes. Y hasta que eso pasara, sería mejor dejar todo en un estado de investigación de incógnito.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

_"Estuvo cerca" _se dijo a sí mismo mientras se alejaba de la facultad de medicina y se iba a por su motocicleta, una Hayabusa turbo que le había dejado Gaara como regalo por los últimos cumpleaños perdidos. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche posterior a su primer rencuentro en la que el pelirrojo se la había dejado en el lugar de estacionamiento de su bicicleta. Siempre había sido así para los dos: el regalo en el lugar del vehículo, una tradición que había empezado desde que estaban en primaria y se dejaban todo aquello que necesitaran frente a las limusinas o simplemente en el compartimiento secreto de las motonetas. En ese preciso instante su móvil sonó.

– Uzumaki, diga – respondió al contestar la llamada.

– Hasta que contestas Naruto. ¿dónde estabas? – le preguntó Gaara desde el otro lado de la línea.

– Gaara – sonrió – estaba en pleno examen de informática.

– creí que habías aprobado ya esa materia.

– Jaja, bueno es algo complicado–ttebayo. Elegí otra más: Informática para economistas

– Me habla el nerd entonces – lo provocó.

– ¡Hey! Tengo que tener todos los créditos que tomo aprobados si quiero un buen puesto la próxima que haga mi solicitud de prácticas en HONDA – le replicó haciendo un ligero puchero, que de haber sido visto por alguien le habría arrancado una sonrisa.

– Pues suerte con eso amigo, yo tengo que soportar al imbécil de tu novio – ante la simple mención de ello tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído porque la sarta de réplicas e insultos que lanzó el rubio se escuchaban aún cuando tenía el brazo completamente estirado – cuanto amor – dijo sarcásticamente.

– Que … no … es … mi … novio-ttebayo – dijo Naruto intentando respirar y no volver a gritarle al teléfono.

– Lo sé, solo que no eres al único al que tiene harto. Supongo que ya dejaste de verlo por la facultad ¿no?

– Felizmente ya no lo veo rondando por aquí. Al menos no fue tan idiota como para aparecer enfrente de mí y …

– ¿A quién llamas idiota, dobe? – dijo una voz profunda y ronca detrás de él.

Lentamente, Naruto volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con el dueño de sus más terribles pesadillas… y de sus últimos sueños húmedos, aunque jamás de los jamases lo aceptaría. _"Oh, mierda"_ fue su último pensamiento al ver la sonrisa socarrona que se cargaba el moreno y dejaba el móvil abierto mientras escuchaba la voz de Gaara lejana que lo llamaba.

* * *

_entonces... ¿merezco reviews? espero que les haya gustado el cap... y bueno el fic en general u.u ... nuevamente gracias por el apoyo... y perdón por semejante tardanza._

_cariños_

_Brye_


	12. Cap 12: Planos

_Lo sé , lo siento dije lunes y traigo martes -.-_

_pero tengo que entregar el avance de un artículo hoy (martes) es decir en unas horas... así que lunes de fail y arrancadas de cabello se ha terminado.. mientras uqe martes de excusas empieza ¬¬_

_muchas gracias por los reviews ^^  
_

_Disclaimer: La serie/manga Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto. Mientras Sasuke reclame, brame y proclame que Naruto le pertenece ; yo solo diré que la trama de esta historia es mía._

_Enjoy the chapter  
_

* * *

**~|Smile for the paparazzi|~**

**Cap. 12 Planos**

Maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que ahora escuchaba a Sasuke por la línea telefónica que se suponía pertenecía a Naruto. Y sin más colgó. Tenía que ir a parar al moreno caprichoso si quería que su amigo no tuviera más problemas con las fans que no podía manejar. Así pues que salió de su lujosa habitación en la residencia que tenían como grupo y montó su Ferrari rojo en dirección hacia la Todei.

– Solo, espera Naruto. Sasuke hizo una promesa, debe cumplirla – masculló al poner pie en el acelerador y se dirigía hacia donde estaba su amigo.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Caliente. Así se sentía Naruto al ser aprisionado por aquellos labios que lo estaban devorando en ese preciso instante, unos labios que hablaban de fuego cada vez que los probaba, pero solamente de aquel fuego que te hacía sentir el hielo: penetrante en los huesos e inolvidable en las venas. ¿En qué momento había pasado de estar a punto de conducir su Hayabusa a estar en brazos de Sasuke Uchiha?

¡Ah! Lo recordaba cuando el muy imbécil ese había acortado distancias y aprovechado de su estupefacción para no dejarle hablar y sellarle la expresión de incredulidad con un beso. ¡ Y qué beso! Sentía que su cabeza ya daba vueltas por tanto rato ya intentando zafarse pero al final correspondiendo… ni su cuerpo le respondía y estaba llorando internamente.

– Dobe – susurró en sus labios el moreno cuando lo soltó y entonces, y sólo entonces Naruto pudo escapar del agarre del moreno.

– ¡¿Estás loco-ttebayo? – le espetó Naruto furioso – es un campus, no una plaza de novios.

– hmp – sonrió – entonces estás de acuerdo con el noviazgo.

– ¡¿Q-Qué? Por amor a Dios, tu ego es grande ¿no? No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo así que mejor me voy – y sin más se colocó el casco y la cazadora de cuero para subir a la motocicleta – que te vaya mal Uchiha – le dijo con el más profundo rencor del que era capaz de incrustar en su voz sin llamar la atención del grupo de chicas que salían de la facultad de psicología a las cuales reconocía de la _purga_ anterior.

Sin más arrancó el motor y aceleró hacia la autopista para aclarar la mente y espabilar ante lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué su cuerpo había respondido de tal manera ante el beso? ¿Por qué demonios no había alejado su boca de la otra? ¡Infiernos! Nuevamente su cuerpo no respondía a lo que su mente y razón le decía. Lujuria, eso era lo que sentía cada vez que tenía uno de esos encontronazos con el moreno. Estaba cansado de eso, aunque pasara el tiempo siempre tenía ese tirón y no lo podía evitar. Esa era una de las razones por las que huía de él cada vez que lo veía, no era justo, se suponía que él era heterosexual… ¿qué carajos pasaba con su mente o con su cuerpo que hacían que la atracción por el Uchiha fuera cada vez más fuerte? Si no hubiera sido por un mensaje de voz que le llegó de Deidara y lo sintió en el casco no se habría acordado de que estaba en público y habría continuado.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió con la carretera que tenía al frente mientras escuchaba el _ mensajito_ – por no hablar de una declaración de principios – de parte de Deidara que lo llamaba para que " llevara su trasero hacia el estudio" y empezaran a hacer las primeras tomas para el comercial de D&G.

– Primeras tomas mi trasero – masculló Naruto al oír el final del mensaje dentro del _hands free_ del casco y pasó al siguiente mensaje que parecía ser de Gaara.

"_Naruto… si sales de esa te veo en el bar, sino pues bueno intentaré ponerle el pare a tu novio… y no te molestes porque al paso que van lo parecen …. Gaara"_

Ni bien terminó el mensaje llamó a Gaara, tenía que ir al bar era cierto, para poder volverse Ryu, ese era el punto de encuentro con Deidara en una hora… llegaría ahí en cinco minutos ahí que había tiempo para poder hablar con su amigo. Aceleró por las calles antes de llegar al lugar que le era tan familiar los últimos años. Vio el Ferrari del pelirrojo y estacionó al lado. Ya debería estar dentro.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Sonreía mientras veía alejarse el vehículo del rubio cada vez más. Y con esa sonrisa suya se encaminó de regreso hacia su auto. En ningún momento había prometido alejarse del rubio, para nada, solo lo había dejado un poco en paz porque dada la frecuencia con la que iba para el campus de la Todei, sabía que habían entrado en la semana de finales y no quería meterse en ese asunto y perjudicar al chico… sino no habría otro modo de verle.

– ¡Kya!¡ Es Sasuke-kun! – se escuchó del otro lado de la pista.

Y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ingresar rápidamente en el auto para así huir de las locas a las que los últimos dos meses había logrado evitar mientras espiaba a su rubio adorado.

– Y dicen que son las mejores fans, tsk – masculló en la cabina del auto – lo único que logran hacer cuando están con este modo activo es torturar no inspirar.

Sin más arrancó y se dirigió hacia el estudio para el comercial con el cual su hermano lo venía torturando últimamente. _Al mal tiempo darle prisa_ estaba en su mente. Cuanto antes saliera del enrollo ese - Ryu – mejor, así podría dedicarle más atención a Naruto. Total, ya entraba en vacaciones en un día. Sonrió ante la expectativa.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

– Así que lograste librarte de la cacatúa – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada ente lo que acababa de contarle el rubio.

– Jajajajaja que buen apodo – respondió el rubio con una sonora carcajada que casi lo atraganta con el vodka que tenía en la mano.

Estaban limpiando las mesas y las meseras y mozos estaban ahí con el uniforme pero Naruto no trabajaba en la barra sino hasta pasadas las 8, que era la hora en la que habría la parte del bar, mientras tanto era un café. Así que en cuanto se encontró con Gaara se sirvió un par de vasos con vodka roja que parecía sangre y sabía muy bien [_experiencia propia_], con lo que empezaron a conversar acerca de lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas; aquello de lo cual no podían hablar al teléfono.

– Y entonces… se vino a mí – dijo despacio Naruto debido a la subida repentina del alcohol en su cabeza – y empezó con toda la perorata de si … estaba… con bakasuke-ttebayo. ¿quién se cree esa? Dime Gaara – pasó un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo que también sostenía un vaso de vodka (claro el suyo no era el quinto de la ronda solo el segundo) – si a Sasuke le da la gana de estar conmigo o cerca de mí, qué le importa a la bansheee esa ¿eh?

– Si Naruto, no le importa a nadie excepto a ti – le dijo con calma y una media sonrisa al ver estado etílico de su amigo – pero a mí me importa más el hecho de que estás borracho y que me has dicho de que tienes que reunirte con alguien – el rubio ni caso, seguía bebiendo; incluso, se puso a cantar la canción que estaba en la radio en ese momento.

– _You __were working as a waiter in a cocktail bar_ – cantaba siguiendo con la cabeza el ritmo – _when I met you_… Vamos Gaara canta conmigo.

Y dicho esto tomó el último sorbo que quedaba de su bebida y arrastró al pelirrojo a la zona de karaoke que había en el bar. Felizmente Kakashi no estaba esa mañana que si no lo habría arrastrado hacia otro lado. Le dio un micrófono a Gaara y continuó con la canción. La cual siguió Gaara.

_I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new_

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet_

_Success has been so easy for you_

_But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now_

_And I can put you back down too_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

Naruto empezó a saltar sacudiendo la cabeza y tomando toda la energía que podía para acompañar a su amigo.

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh..._

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh.._

Ahora era el turno de Naruto, el cual miró a Gaara a los ojos y solo Dios sabría a quién era a quién en verdad miraba.

_I was working as a waiter in a cocktail bar_

_That much is true_

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

_Either with or without you_

_The five years we have had have been such good times_

_I still love you_

_But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own_

_I guess it's just what I must do_

Gaara no podía creerlo, simplemente estaba escuchando a su amigo cantar después de siglos, pero créalo Dios o no su amigo había mejorado ¡y qué mejoría! Si le propusieran que cantara con alguna banda no lo haría nada mal. De hecho sería el vocalista principal. Ahora tenían que cantar ambos otra vez.

_Don't, (Don't)_

_Don't you want me? (Don't you want me)_

_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't (Don't)_

_Don't you want me? (Don't you want me)_

_You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh..._

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh..._

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh.._

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh._

_Don't you want me baby? Baby?_

_Don't you want me ohhh..._

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohh.._

_Don't you want me baby?_

Y se escucharon aplausos por todo el bar, por parte de las camareras, los mozos y algunos clientes que estaban pasando el rato ahí. Pero lo que más les sorprendió fueron los aplausos por parte de un hombre rubio con coleta que miraba furioso al rubio menor… y solo se encontraba a un par de pasos de ellos. Naruto tragó en seco y al instante se le pasaron los efectos del licor.

– Deidara – dijo Gaara al verlo – ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó son una expresión estoica que restaba importancia a cómo habían actuado antes.

– Eso debería preguntar yo Sabaku no Gaara – respondió con una mirada dirigida al otro rubio – Naruto, espero que hayas sido discreto, a menos claro de que quieras aclarar todo enfrente a tu amigo.

– No es necesario – dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido y un tono de voz serio – si nos disculpas unos minutos más Deidara-san, termino de hablar con Gaara y me reúno con Ud.

Con una mirada significativa y un asentimiento por parte del mayor los dejó solos mientras ellos se dirigían hacían uno de los reservados en los que habían dejado sus vasos.

– Qué significa esto Naruto? – preguntó Gaara.

– Usualmente diría nada o algo como _ significa calla y quédate mirando porque te patearé el culo si preguntas_ – dijo Naruto mientras se frotaba los ojos y antes de que su amigo interrumpiera – pero contigo es otra cosa.

– Entonces dime que estoy esperando.

– Bien lo que sucede es que – bajó más la voz y se acercó un poco más al pelirrojo para decirlo – me han descubierto – terminó en un susurro y con una mirada que decía todo lo que implicaban las últimas palabras.

– ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó Gaara con una expresión de incredulidad a lo que Naruto lo miró serio – entonces eso es un problema…

– Desde hace tres meses lo es – bufó el rubio mientras abría un paquete de mentas y le ofrecía un par a su amigo.

– lo que quiere decir que…

– que estoy en el mismo mundo que tú – terminó.

– problemático

– Y qué lo digas. Shikamaru dijo lo mismo.

– y cómo …

– el muy imbécil tiene IQ superior a los 180.

– Lo olvidaba…

– yo intento no recordarlo…

– te aguó el día Deidara ¿no?

– pfff… tenía que verme con él de todas formas. Quien me aguó el día fue el imbécil _ese_.

– Sasuke – dijeron ambos. Gaara con comprensión y Naruto con desesperación.

– Por cierto, ese parece ser el origen de todos tus males.

– ¡Al fin! Alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo-ttebayo.

– Exageras – dijo moviendo la mano restándole importancia y con una sonrisa suave.

– ¿En serio? Pues el día en que un tío venga te plante un beso en la boca enfrente de cientos de cámaras y luego de eso empiece a acosarte en cada lugar al que vayas hablamos ¿vale? Sasuke Uchiha me tiene…

– Admítelo Naruto te tiene de cabeza – le dijo Tenten de un momento a otro cuando apareció con un par de vasos de _bloody maries_ para ellos – no has parado de hablar de él y de cómo te fastidia y todo lo demás desde que lo conociste.

– Es porque es una joda-ttebayo – espetó Naruto tomando un sorbo de la bebida mientras miraba a sus dos amigos y se acordaba de que debía presentarlos – hmph mhp – se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar – Tenten, te presento a mi amigo de toda la vida: Gaara, Gaara te presento a la causa del reencuentro: Tenten. Ahora vivan felices mientras yo vuelvo a mi realidad – sentenció mientras se levantaba del asiento para ir al encuentro con Deidara, pero la mano de Tenten lo detuvo.

– Vamos Naruto, no seas aguafiestas y quédate un rato más para intentar solucionar tu vida – a lo que el aludido solo enarcó una ceja – sabes que trato de ayudarte, y creo que Gaara también se apunta un tanto ¿verdad? – miró al pelirrojo que terminaba el _bloody marie_.

– Es cierto, aunque, aún no me dices en que lío estás metido en _mi_ mundo.

– tsk… – chasqueó la lengua – modelaje – masculló mirando a otro lado.

– ¿perdón?

– Ugh… – jaló de la remera a Gaara y deletreó en su oído claramente – M-O-D-E-L-A-J-E

– No… ¿de verdad? – incredulidad en la cara del pelirrojo y sonrojo en la del rubio, lo que le delataba abiertamente – entonces debes ser uno de los nuevos.

– ¡Ja! No cualquier nuevo Gaara-kun es nada más ni nada menos que Ry… – Tenten no pudo terminar de hablar porque Naruto le calló colocando su mano en su boca antes de que gritara ante todo el local. Pero fue suficiente como para que el pelirrojo se enterara de buenas a primeras de quién se trataba. Eso lo dejó sentado aceptando las palabras que le acababan de decir.

– Entonces… tenemos un problema Naruto.

– ¿Y cuál nuevo problema podría haber-ttebayo?

– Es que por lo que seguramente te viene a ver Deidara es por lo del comercial de D&G ¿no? – el rubio asintió – pues no es uno que vayas a grabar solo.

– Ya lo sé, me dijo que sería con un chico que pertenece a una banda.

– Eso es cierto. El problema es que la banda es la mía…

– ¿Y? ¿Tengo que grabarla contigo? Si es así no hay problema, a menos a que …

– Si

– No

– Si

– ¡No! ¿ Por qué a mí? ¡No es justo-ttebayo! – lloriqueó Naruto mientras se recostaba en la mesa y ocultaba la cara entre sus brazos.

– Calma Naruto, a lo mejor ni te reconoce – lo intentó calmar Tenten.

– Sería mejor si no lo hace – puntualizó Gaara.

– Entonces ¿qué hago? – preguntó con una cara que reclamaba ayuda.

– Esto es lo que hay que hacer – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que hizo estremecer y calmar a Naruto.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Se encontraba en el estudio tal y como le habían pedido y nada. Tenía que esperar. Bufó ante la idea de hacer el comercial con un chico… y nada más ni nada menos que un aficionado. _"será para que puedas enseñarle Sasuke, te vendría bien ser tutor de algo para que dejes algún legado… si claro, legado mis…" _ la voz de Itachi se escuchaba en sus pensamientos debido a la imitación que podía hacer hasta que escuchó la puerta del ascensor abrirse y dejaban pasar a un alto moreno y a un rubio de coleta.

– Tsk… ya era hora – masculló y se volvió hacia su hermano que se había recargado en la pared mientras esperaban al tal Ryu, quien aparecía por ahí en ese momento.

– ¡Oh! Llegaron – dijo su hermano en una actitud apacible, pero con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro dirigida al rubio – veo que encontraste el camino Deidara. al menos ahora ya puedes manejarte sin Sasori.

– Jum, claro Uchiha. Al menos yo puedo escalar sin recurrir al nepotismo ¿no? – contraatacó con esa respuesta. Ambos jóvenes se miraron con furia y la tensión se sentía en el aire. Solo para cabrear más al rubio el moreno de coleta se aproximo al chico que venía detrás de Deidara.

– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Itachi, Uchiha Itachi – dijo esto estiró la mano a modo de saludo.

Naruto abrió los ojos, pues hasta ese momento los tenía cerrados. Una rápida mirada panorámica le explicó la situación y el leve asentimiento de Deidara. Se sacó los audífonos de las orejas y observó al hombre que tenía enfrente: una copia de Sasuke, diferente de él en el cabello y las ojeras marcadas en su rostro; vio la mano que tenía extendida hacia él y con una ceja enarcada la tomó con firmeza.

– Igualmente – dijo con voz profunda – yo soy Ryu.

– Vaya, ¿son azules realmente o son lentillas? – preguntó con algo de malicia, que el rubio mayor respondió solo apretando el puño.

Con una carcajada vibrante y fresca. Naruto se sacó una de las lentillas transparentes y se la mostró a Itachi con una sonrisa ladina y desafiante.

– Tengo un ligero problema con la luz, así que me recomendaron estas para que no dañe mi visión – explicó – puedo darle la tarjeta del oculista si así lo desea – terminó y caminó hacia el lado de Deidara tranquilamente y sin mirar a Sasuke. Quien contemplaba la escena con una mueca de incredulidad.

Itachi tenía temblores por un rato hasta que su sonora risa estalló en el ambiente y volviéndose hacia el rubio y su moreno acompañante sonrió con jovialidad y sin mayores muestras de malicia sino solo sana competitividad.

– Me caes realmente bien Ryu-kun. Saber reírse de uno mismo sin amargura es lo mejor que puedes hacer – y volviéndose a Deidara y Sasuke, que casualmente estaban uno al lado del otro dijo – deberían aprender más de él ustedes dos, paran amargándose la vida solo por un par de nimiedades.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera replicar las palabras del moreno mayor, las puertas de la recámara siguiente se abrieron y dieron paso a una exuberante mujer rubia, que tenía un peinado extravagante de cuatro coletas y llevaba un traje de Prada de color crema que resaltaba su figura…

– Veo que ya llegaron el par que necesitaba – dijo ella al ver a _Ryu_ y Deidara – vengan los cuatro de una vez que hay que vestirles y las indicaciones a la de ya – sin más se volvió sobre sus pasos y sin esperar que la siguiera. Cosa que sabiamente hicieron.

– Temari nunca cambia – murmuró _Ryu_.

– Shh… no olvides lo que dijiste antes chico, jum – le respondió Deidara.

– Lo sé, lo sé … ya me callo

–Tsk… ¿ella está representando a D&G aquí? – preguntó Sasuke.

– Sucede hermanito que su familia tiene consenso con ellos y si, ella está de directora de campaña aquí.

– El día va a ser largo…

– Y que lo digas …

* * *

_La canción se llama "Don´t you want me" de The human League ... y me pareció demasiado adecuada para el capítulo... es más la canto ahora porque es demasiado pegajosa. si desean escucharla la tengo en la versión de Glee y la original. Personalmente prefiero la de Glee porque la dicción es mejor y la melodía se escucha más limpia ( http : / brye-dgha . tumblr . com /post/ 6278846285/ glee-dont-you-want-me-you- were-working-as-a ) esa es la dirección donde pueden escucharla sin necesidad de bajarla y viene la letra incluída._

_ahora... merezco reviews? por favor digan que sí  
_

_cariños_

_Brye_


	13. Cap 13: Montaje

_Hello there... Lamento mucho mi ausencia los últimos... ehm creo que tres meses... pero la verdad ocupada, me define bastante -w-_

_Muchísimas gracias por ssu reviews y faves durante todo este tiempo ;) me animan ^^  
_

_tengo el capítulo listo para su total disfrute...so... I really, really , REALLY hope that you'll read it and enjoy it._

**DISCLAIMER:**_ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO, the story belongs to ME_**.  
**

* * *

**~|Smile for the paparazzi|~**

**Cap 13 Montaje**

_"Qué asco" pensaba, pero su cuerpo no lo sentía así, la verdad es que había disfrutado con aquella acción anterior. En el servicio de caballeros se escuchaba el correr del agua y se veía a un rubio de coleta alta mirarse en el espejo como si hubiera pasado la peor de las experiencias posibles._

_¿Por qué la directora de arte tuvo la loca idea de que los managers debían trabajar al igual que los modelos? La respuesta de Temari : los chicos son guapos, lo pueden hacer menudo lío…_

No podía creerlo. ¿realmente era Deidara un modelo prestigioso o solo lo decían por joderle la vida?

– Vamos Ryu-kun, haz lo mismo que Deidara-kun y quédate tendido en el piso a la espera de tu depredador – dijo muy sonriente la fotógrafa contratada para esa sesión.

– Anda Ryu, muévete que yo también me congelo, jum – dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su posición.

– Un momento Deidara! ¿qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo? – señaló Temari con el ceño fruncido y apuntándole con un dedo.

– ¿eh? Pues ponerme de pie. Es hora de que mi cliente haga su trabajo.

– kufufufu, al parecer Dei-chan no ha leído el contrato por completo – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

– Oye bastardo, ¿qué demonios haces tú con la ropa de la compañía?

– Mi trabajo claro está Deidara, a diferencia de ti sé dónde es mi lugar en el trabajo

– ¿Qué insinúas bastardo, jum?

– Nada – dijo finalmente alargando la palabra.

– Agh… tú mald…

– Suficiente Deidara, Itachi. Dejen de pelear – dijo Temari, y volviéndose hacia Deidara – Dei, En la parte que firmaste de seguro no leíste la parte en la que dice que tanto Tú como tu _cliente_ hacen el trabajo…

– Pfff… claro que leí esa parte pero ahí dice "demostración" no el trabajo en sí.

– Kufufu Deidara, ahí dice si es necesario será el trabajo en conjunto.

– ¿y?

– Pues es necesario Deidara, ninguno de los otros modelos solicitados cubre nuestras líneas de requisitos como lo hacen Itachi y tú, así que como sabíamos que contratábamos a modelos con managers que tienen como previa experiencia modelaje u otra actividad relacionada con el espectáculo quedan perfecto – se justificó por completo Temari en un encogimiento de hombros.

Deidara no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse casi como una piedra al oír esa parte de contrato. Básicamente quería que la Tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera en algún otro planeta ¿cómo es que había caído tan bajo como para ignorar ese vacío _legal_? Y lo peor de todo es que el bastardo ese de Uchiha estaba que sonreía socarronamente ante ello. Ryu/Naruto no ayudaba, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa diminuta en el rostro que le hacía parecer una especie de hermano menor para él.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, frunció el ceño y simplemente cambió la postura en la que estaba – recostado sobre su espalda – por otra más cómoda y mucho más provocativa. Con una mirada incrédula Ryu siguió con una mirada incrédula el trayecto que hizo entonces Itachi situándose por encima del rubio dejando en claro la posición que tomaría _sí ocurriera_.

– Sugerente aniki – dijo con burla Sasuke al ver a su hermano mayor hacer una de las posiciones que le provocaba hacer a él mismo con otro rubio que rondaba por su mente.

– Mira y aprende hermanito – dijo con una sonrisa prepotente ante la burla de su _otouto_.

– pfff… ya quisieras, Itachi.

– Entonces tienes miedo Sasuke-kun – le retó _Ryu_ con una sonrisa "¡_Ja! prueba de tu propio juego Uchiha-teme"_ pensaba internamente Naruto.

– En tus sueños Ryu – dijo frunciendo el ceño ante aquellos ojos azules que tanto le recordaban a su adorado rubio. Pero no había caso en compararlo con él.

– Entonces pongamos al tanto ahora – dijo con una pose invitadora que dejaba la camisa sin mangas que portaba (de la compañía obviamente) deslizarse por su cuerpo y marcando sus abdominales y dejando un pequeño trozo de piel de la cadera a la vista … no traía boxers y eso solo descolocó al Uchiha menor por unos meros segundos.

"_¿Pero qué demonios pasa? ¡Ryu no es Naruto!"_ se dijo mentalmente para espabilar y fue junto al otro _moreno_ a posar para la sesión de fotos.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Agotador…. Terriblemente agotador… ambos rubios estaban en el bar, o más bien en la parte trasera del bar con un par de vasos de agua enfrente a ellos.

– Qué sed-ttebayo – dijo Naruto abalanzándose sobre el vaso que tenía delante de sí.

– concuerdo contigo jum.

– ¿Pero bueno es que acaso los mantuvieron haciendo levantamiento de pesas o algo?

– Habría aceptado con gusto eso en vez de lo que hicimos – le aseguró Naruto a Gaara, que había vuelto al bar luego de que Naruto le informara que ya habían terminado – mi dignidad se fue al caño hoy… jamás me había sentido tan hipócrita – dijo con una mueca de asco.

– Estamos en las mismas – dijo Deidara, y con un último trago terminó su vaso de agua – creo que ESTE fue el motivo por el que dejé la carrera de modelo y me concentré en ser manager, jum.

– ¿Y ahora yo tengo que sufrir con esto? – le cuestionó Naruto con irritación y una ceja enarcada – conste que es solo por el acuerdo que tenemos – le aclaró.

– Claro que sí, ni creas que metería a alguien a esto por puro gusto… Espera eso ya lo hice.

– Entonces… – dijo Gaara mientras una sensación de incredulidad le recorría la espalda al escuchar a los dos blondos hablar – ¿me van a decir o qué?

– Pues…

– Tsk, para hacerlo simple jum, tuvimos que actuar como una especie de putas en celo con los Uchiha…

Desconcertado ante lo que directamente le había aclarado Deidara a su amigo, Naruto no salía de su estupefacción. A lo que Gaara simplemente lo miró algo incrédulo.

– ¿Los Uchiha como putas en celo? O solo ustedes.

– To…

– ¡YO ERA EL SEME-TTEBAYO! – Gritó Naruto dándose cuenta de todo…. Y ganándose toda la atención de los empleados que pasaban. Al darse cuenta de que había gritado su cara se tornó más roja que un tomate en su estado más delicioso y maduro. Se encogió en el sofá en que estaba sentado. Gaara simplemente rompió a reír en carajadas... unas que Naruto tenía rara vez de ver y escuchar. Deidara también estaba sonrojado y desconcertado pues nunca había visto u oído que el pelirrojo se riera. Claro lo había visto ante las cámaras, pero solo eran sonrisas. Pero su risa era demasiado.

– sabes… si esto fuera a escribirse…. Haríamos que hubieran demasiadas fans para el escrito, e incluso podrían hasta hacer una mini serie – dijo Deidara pensativo y hablando para sí mismo

– si, jaja, tienes razón es que … humjm… bueno pues al parecer Sasuke recibió algo de su medicina con Naruto… pero en tu caso Deidara – dijo mirándolo incrédulo y con un esbozo de la risa en los labios. _"con razón tiene tantas fans"_ pensó el rubio de coleta. – Me parece que Itachi hizo de las suyas contigo en la sesión.

– no me lo hagas recordar – murmuró deprimido el rubio de coleta ante la mención de cómo era que se había comportado esa tarde.

Y tal y cómo lo habían dicho Naruto pesadamente, totalmente ruborizado y cohibido le contó a Gaara cómo era que habían realizado la sesión de fotografía…. Con Sasuke en posiciones que lo hacían ver como si fueran a _ participar_ en algo más que solo una sesión fotográfica. Mientras que Deidara se tuvo que quedar algo más que callado pues aún recordaba las silenciosas insinuaciones que Itachi le había hecho. Lo peor de todo, según dijo para sí mismo, era que no sabía si eran verdaderas o simplemente quería jugárselas con él. Negó con la cabeza, no era posible, hacía ya mucho tiempo que habían pasado de esa fase. Se suponía que ya no estaban juntos.

– Me marea , jum – dijo en un susurro mientras Naruto seguía con su explicación a Gaara.

– Así que al final ambos terminaron como "_sukes_" – dijo Gaara divertido.

– Conste de que yo no pretendía terminar así-ttebayo – dijo Naruto resignado. Solo recordar le iba a llevar "pesadillas" por las noches … claro si consideraba la otra que había tenido con anterioridad… no sabía si realmente catalogarlo de tal manera o de alguna otra de cual no tenía ni idea…

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Era definitivamente una mala idea. Lo había sabido desde el principio ¿no? Por algo no había querido realizar la sesión fotográfica con _ese_ chico, ¿verdad? Se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos al rememorar aquella tarde con el _moreno_ modelo con el que había realizado el trabajo. Sus ojos "_esos ojos azules"_ se dijo, se parecían mucho a los de su adoración – obsesión – rubia; no podía evitar hacer las comparaciones en aquellos rasgos, pero sola y únicamente en ellos, pues no existía , por el momento, otro indicio para comparar.

Suspiró de manera pesada. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Estar a lado de uno de sus perpetuos tormentos – entiéndase su hermano mayor – no ayudaba precisamente a despejar su mente.

– ¿Vas a alguna parte _otouto?_ – preguntó el moreno de coleta al ver que su querido hermano menor se levantaba del sofá en el que estaba sentado y tomaba su chaqueta de cuero y las llaves de su auto.

– Hmp – fue la respuesta del otro.

– _Iterashiai_ – le deseó a pesar de la escueta respuesta del menor.

Simplemente a veces no tenía ni tiempo de lidiar con la tormentosa cabeza del menor. Así que era mejor dejarle descubrir por sí mismo las delicias del mundo adulto así como sus propios sentimientos, antes que intentar explicar algo. Claro, mientras él también disfrutaba molestar a cierto rubio de coleta, luego de mucho tiempo. Rió por lo bajo al recordarlo; desde que habían "terminado" solo lo había visto al lado de cierto pelirrojo con el cual debía saldar cuentas de inmediato. Y que mejor forma de recuperar al de ojos azules que molestarlo con situaciones comprometedoras.

– Bien Temari, espero que la sesión de fotografías salga a la luz como lo acordamos – se dijo a sí mismo mientras revisaba nuevamente el _otro _contrato que tenía entre manos.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

– Un _bloody mary_ para la señorita – dijo Naruto con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios mientras entregaba el vaso con la bebida a una chica de cabellos azules y mirada coqueta.

– Gracias – fue lo que dijo y se dispuso a beber a sorbos pequeños mientras observaba al rubio preparar un _martini_ para otro cliente que estaba en ese momento en la barra.

Una noche más si se podía decir en el bar de Kakashi. A pesar de todo lo sucedido hacía unos días en la sesión de fotografías para D&G, se encontraba tranquilo. Y cómo no si era viernes por la noche y esa misma mañana había culminado "_por fin-ttebayo"_ la semana de exámenes finales en la universidad. Al siguiente viernes podría saber acerca de sus resultados finales y realizar su matrícula. Pero qué más daba, tenía al menos un mes para poder disfrutar de sus merecidas vacaciones. "_Arigato Kami-sama porque las matrículas son vía Internet-ttebayo"_ aprovecharía para ir a visitar a Tsunade-obaachan y a Ero-sennin. También podría salir con más libertad con Gaara y así volver a recordar. A lo mejor y también veía a Hinata, ella había prometido volver para julio. Suspiró mientras hacía memoria de todo lo que había pasado desde su _dichoso_ – entiéndase el perfecto sarcasmo – encuentro con el teme.

– Una _caipirinha_… dobe.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer la voz que tenía a sus espaldas. Giró el cuerpo por completo, ya sin tener cuidado si es que hacía caer algo o no, mas sus reflejos – dada la costumbre – no lo traicionaron con ello. Ahí estaba, el dueño de sus tormentos, Uchiha Sasuke tenía una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro mientras que el rubio solo podía verlo con sorpresa y ¿rubor?

Negó con fuerza interiormente y se dispuso a ser más objetivo con el _asunto_. Evaluó al moreno: vestía una chaqueta de cuero marrón encima de un suéter negro de cuello alto junto a un gorro clásico italiano, los pantalones eran de mezquilla "_de diseño probablemente"_ se dijo al fijarse en la oscura tenla que no tenía brillo y se ceñía a las piernas del mayor mientras permanecía sentado; para rematar zapatos italianos, ¿Quería realmente llamar la atención, o esa era la rara forma que tenía para pasar desapercibido?

– Teme – dijo – no deberías estar aquí.

– ¿Preocupado usuratonkachi? – dijo aumentando la sonrisa.

– Claro idiota, solo por si alguien te reconoce y termina destrozando el bar – le espetó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, que solo logró hacer que Sasuke le mirara curioso.

– ¿En serio? Pues tienes toda la pinta de poder controlar eso – respondió – Además tienes permiso ¿sabes?

– ¿Eh?

– Yo, Naruto – saludó un castaño de ojos afilados mientras llegaba hacía el rubio con el uniforme que le correspondía como barman.

– ¿K-Kiba? ¿qué haces aquí-ttebayo? Aún no es tu turno – dijo al verlo de improvisto y mirando de reojo al pelinegro que mantenía su sonrisa prepotente-

– Lo sé, pero Hatake-san dijo que tenías algo urgente que hacer

– ¿Eh?

– Lo ves Dobe, ya lo manejas

– ¿Eh? Pero qué…

– Nos vemos Naruto – dijo Kiba al tiempo que lo sacaba de la zona de la barra precisamente hacia los brazos del Uchiha que luego lo conducía a la zona de personal y directamente hacia los vestidores.

– ¡¿eh? – fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el bar… mas no causó gran revuelo pues era común que sucediera entre tantas conversaciones juntas.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

– Entonces es prácticamente seguro que ese rubio pueda ser parte del concurso de fotografía, ¿no? – dijo un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos de color azul violáceo.

– Si, tiene bastante talento, y eso que solo lo he visto tomar fotografías en ciertas sesiones – Dijo Yahiko al menor – Además sé que en algo estaba trabajando con el par de "artistas maníacos" – señaló con comillas en sus dedos.

– Deidara y Sasori? Entonces debe ser bueno, porque Sasori no dejaría jamás que un simple aficionado hiciera algún trabajo con ellos – dijo el pelirrojo tomando un poco de la copa de vino que tenía frente a sí.

Estaban en un restaurante de lujo, en uno de los mejores hoteles de Tokio. Nada mejor para un reencuentro luego de un año de no verse dadas sus diversas profesiones. Yahiko como jefe de Akatsuki, y Nagato como parte del gran conglomerado que eran los Namikaze. De pronto, el menor – Nagato – vio entrar en su campo de visión una cabellera rubia que al cabo de un minuto se le hizo demasiado familiar. "_No puede ser" _ pensaba Nagato ensimismado desde ese momento. Lo que tenía a la vista era a un joven rubio con un suéter negro de cuello tortuga, que marcaba ligeramente su abdomen, una bufanda blanca y pantalones de color caqui a la cadera.

Aún con la vista en el chico, vio que era acompañado por otro chico de cabellos negros, en ese momento Nagato ya quedó estupefacto. Una cosa era que por casualidad _ imaginara_ que había visto a su sobrino Naruto , otra muy distinta era que lo imaginara en compañía de Sasuke Uchiha. ¡¿Qué es lo que había pasado durante esos dos años que estuvo entre viajes fuera de Japón? ¿Acaso todo había cambiado tanto como para que Naruto frecuentara con los Uchiha?

– Hey, ¿Nagato? – dijo Yahiko mirando preocupado a su amigo, pues hacía un rato que estaba como que mirando hacia otro lugar. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a un chico rubio de cabellos alborotados sentado en una de las mesas reservadas cercanas a la terraza acompañado por un chico de cabellos negros al que reconoció como el menor de los hermanos Uchiha – ¡ah! Ahí está el chico. Ven a que te lo presente – sin más cogió la mano del otro para arrastrarlo hacia la mesa de los menores.

Mientras que en dicha mesa solo se podía ver que el menor de ellos se encontraba fastidiado. Obviamente no era su estilo, o al menos _ya_ no lo era, hacer un escándalo para librarse del moreno. Era obvio que este último había buscado un lugar público en el cual habría una mayor asistencia de personas relacionadas con el mundo del entretenimiento que confirmaran su _relación_; por ende para no llamar la atención de los medios, Naruto se tuvo que quedar callado si no quería llamar la atención.

– No sabes _cuánto_ te desprecio-teme – masculló audiblemente mientras se enfuruñaba en su asiento.

– Hmph, no te quejes dobe – dijo y sonrió de lado maliciosamente – o preferías que fuéramos a _otro_ lugar.

– Cállate – dijo volviendo la cabeza para no encontrarse con la mirada del moreno ante el visible sonrojo que dichas palabras le produjeron.

Habían llegado, con Naruto protestando durante todo el camino acerca de un Jefe pervertido, un _chucho_ traidor y un _teme_ desconsiderado; mas Sasuke solo lo había ignorado y todavía conservaba una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Claramente había conversado con anterioridad son Kakashi para poder sacar al rubio de su trabajo antes de tiempo; contra todo pronóstico había aceptado mientras leía cierto libro de contenido dudoso mientras el moreno presentaba su demanda. Así Kiba fue obligado por Tenten para sustituir al rubio, a la morocha no le faltaban las ganas de ver el desenlace del _drama_ que presentaban esos dos, y finalmente Naruto fue arrastrado por Sasuke al _ West Side Hotel_ para una cena con toda la pinta de terminar de manera inesperada.

Ya habían ordenado lo que iban a comer, así que inmediatamente fue traído hacia su mesa. Naruto se sentía intimidado, en parte, por la mirada del moreno que tenía en frente; claro, con el tiempo había aprendido a disimular bastante bien para que sus emociones no lograran salir a la superficie. De pronto las luces se apagaron y toda la atención de las mesas fue dirigida hacia el centro del salón. En el cual había un piano de cola blanco y un micrófono con un presentador ataviado para la ocasión.

– Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Perdonen el repentino cambio de ambiente, pero en esta ocasión tenemos una petición muy especial por parte del director de cine Nagato Uzumaki hacia su sobrino Naruto para que pueda interpretar una canción. Por favor, joven Naruto – dijo el presentador mirando en la dirección en que le indicaron que podía encontrar al rubio – su fuera tan amable de venir hacia acá.

Naruto no cabía en sí de asombro, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y la mirada perdida debido a la petición de su _tío_. Sasuke estaba también asombrado, no pensaba que alguien de la familia de Naruto pudiera estar presente en el restaurante. Rápidamente con la mirada buscó los cabellos rojos que caracterizaban a sujeto en cuestión y lo encontró a unas mesas de la suya con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos y con un hombre de cabellera naranja que tenía una sonrisa sardónica en los labios. Sin más observó cómo de manera ausente _su_ rubio se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el piano. Caminaba erguido, lento en un andar, garbo como el de un noble de antaño. Al llegar al piano aún tenía un gesto ausente, tomó asiento en el banquillo que le estaba destinado y su expresión cambió a una desafiante y medio nostálgica en los ojos. Así era, su tío Nagato le recordaba demasiado a su propia madre y esta canción la había aprendido solamente para ella, cuando aún vivía con sus padres. Sin más comenzó a tocar la melodía…

_Sunday morning(*), rain is falling_

_Steal some covers, share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

_But things just get so crazy, living live gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

Nagato levantó la cabeza ante esa primera estrofa, era la canción que el rubio había aprendido en uno de sus viajes a los Estados Unidos a los 13 años, y feliz de haberlo hecho se la había dedicado a su madre en su cumpleaños. Sonrió ante el hecho de que a pesar de que llevaba alrededor de tres años fuera de la casa de su hermana, su _pequeño retoño_, como ella lo llamaba, aún recordara a su propia madre con esa canción. Yahiko al ver esa sonrisa simplemente calmó su ánimo y continuó observando al muchacho.

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness, **you are** all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

_Fingers trace your every outline_

_Paint a picture with my hands_

_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_

_Change the weather, still together when it ends._

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness, **you are ** all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do_

_Sunday morning, rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

_Singing, Someday it'll bring me back to you._

_Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

_And you may not know_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness, **you are** all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow..._

No podía creerlo "_¿Esa es la voz del dobe?"_ se preguntaba a sí mismo y es que de manera ausente aún no reaccionaba ante lo que acababa de escuchar, y solo podía ser conciente de que esa voz tan melodiosa lo había hipnotizado. Tenía la mirada fija en Naruto, quien estaba de pie ante la audiencia que aplaudía con entusiasmo y con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos… una que sabía muy bien era solo por cortesía y que había algo de triste en toda esa situación.

El blondo se retiró del pequeño atrio en el que estaba el piano y se dirigió hacia su mesa. Le esperaba el moreno con una sonrisa queda, y no sabía muy bien cómo interpretarla. Se sonrojó, había actuado por instinto al interpretar la pieza que hacía tiempo le había dedicado a su madre. La extrañaba, eso era seguro , pero como ya había hecho sus decisiones: Él seguiría su propio camino. Se sentó y de pronto sintió que era observado – dado a que las demás personas habían vuelto a sus respectivos asuntos – volvió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos violetas de su tío Nagato que se aproximaba a él al lado de un sonriente Yahiko.

– Muy buen espectáculo Naruto-kun – le dijo Yahiko – no sabía que además de ser fotógrafo pudieras cantar. ¿Qué tal si te unes a mi agencia? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño que sacó de su ensoñación a Sasuke, mas antes de que hablara el pelirrojo corto a su amigo con un codazo en las costillas.

– Ya basta Yahiko, Naruto no es ni fotógrafo ni cantante – le reprendió y volviéndose al rubio le dijo – siento mucho haberte obligado a esto, pero _éste_ tipo de aquí – señaló al pelinaranja con la cabeza – quiso asegurarse de que hablaba del mismo sobrino del que le había hablado toda la vida.

– No tenías que hacerlo-ttebayo, _Pain_-niisan – le respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada a su tío – siempre es agradable hacer algo espontáneo de vez en cuando.

– Ya ves Pain… ¿eh? ¿También _tú_ le llamas así? No creí que tuviéramos tanto en común chico – dijo tomándolo por los hombros con un brazo a lo que Sasuke gruñó. Con una mirada curiosa hacia él dijo – Uchiha, Naruto no es de tu propiedad o ¿si?

Con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro jaló al rubio hacia él de tal forma que su brazo quedó alrededor de su cintura. "_¡¿Qué demonios?_" pensó Naruto ante ello y se vio nuevamente capturado por los ojos ónix del moreno y en ese instante, momento en el cual perdió por completo el control de su cuerpo, sus labios fueron tomados en un apasionado y largo beso por parte del otro. Con su cuerpo desconectado de su mente que solo se subyugaba ante la sensación de hormigueo, el rubio solo pudo corresponder a tal demandante acción.

Asombrado ante lo que veía, Nagato quedó con la mandíbula desencajada, a lo que Yahiko tomó su mentón y la encajó. Pero no era el único, los ojos del resto de comensales que se encontraba en el restaurante habían seguido al blondo y si bien era cierto que no podía escuchar rápidamente se dieron cuenta de lo que las acciones del moreno significaban.

– ¡Es el chico Uzumaki! – gritó un reportero que estaba ahí e inmediatamente comenzó el son de flashes hacia la pareja que en ese momento dejó de besarse.

Sonrojado más que un tomate con insolación, Naruto se percató de ello y miró acusadoramente a Sasuke que tenía un malicioso brillo en los ojos.

– ¡T-Teme! ¿Por qué carajos tienes que hacer eso? – le espetó en la cara zafándose de su agarre con brusquedad.

– Jojo, Naruto, no sabía que ya habían avanzado hasta la demostración pública de afecto – dijo Yahiko divertido mientras observaba como los camareros y parte del personal de seguridad se encargaba de sacar a los camarógrafos del restaurante.

–¡ Yahiko-san! El _teme_ y yo no tenemos NADA que ver, _zettai_ .

– Hmph, no te escuche quejarte _dobe_.

– ¿Q-Qué? Tú mald…

– No creí que cambiaras tanto en dos años Naruto – dijo Nagato con una sonrisa apenada

– No Pain-niisan, no es así yo…

–¿Naruto? ¿eres tú hijo mío?

El rubio dio un giro ante la voz que rápidamente logró reconocer _"Por favor no–ttebayo"_ pensó mientras enfocó su mirada en el rostro de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos, de un tono más claro que los de su tío Nagato y unos ojos de un vivo color azul violáceo que brillaban de la emoción mostrada ante la visión. Vestía un vestido de dos tonos más oscuros que sus ojos y un abrigo blanco de cachemira. El rostro del rubio se quedó impávido.

_"¿Por qué a mí?"_ se preguntaba mientras no dejaba de ver a su madre.

* * *

_(*) Sunday Morning - Maroon 5  
_

* * *

_tantantan taaaaaaaaannnnn ... ok me salio mal esa parte... pero la verdad ¿quieren saber como reacciona Naruto despues del shock? personal mente me muero de ganas por escribirlo ;P  
_

_pues me ayudaría mucho si me dejaran un pequeño review, no cuestan _

_Con Cariño_

Brye


	14. Cap 14: Fotograma

_uhm Hullo there..._**  
**

_I'm really really sorry about my tardiness. No me me encontraba demasiado bien ultimamente ni bueno, ni tan bien academicamente como habría querido así que no pude continuar con la historia por demasiado tiempo (me quede estancada con una de las escenas por alrededor de seis meses)._

_Dije al principio que iba a procurar actualizar lo más pronto que pudiera, así que pido paciencia por favor. Espero que disfruten del capítulo_

_I do not own Naruto, just the story_

* * *

**Cap. 14: Fotograma**

No la había visto en años y aún estaba tan hermosa como en su más tierno recuerdo de la niñez. Expectante a su reacción ella solo pudo dar un paso hacia adelante para poder estimular acercamiento. Pero cual animal que ha logrado la libertad, eso solo logró que retrocediera. Con gestos de negación y con una mirada que causaba que cualquiera que lo viera le perdonara todo, Naruto retrocedió más y tomando la mano de Sasuke por inercia, corrió hacia las puertas del restaurante en una carrera desenfrenada.

– ¡Naruto! – se escuchó mientras pasaba como una exhalación por el lobby y se disponía a bajar las escaleras de emergencia, sin tener en cuenta el ascensor.

– No, no, no – susurraba en su carrera en las escaleras. Una puerta se abrió luego de unos seis tramos y se embaló a ella sin tener siquiera en cuenta de que seguía arrastrando consigo al Uchiha menor.

– ¡Hey dobe para! – Exclamó molesto y algo alterado el moreno librándose finalmente de su agarre y deteniendo al rubio al jalar su brazo por el codo –¿Qué demonios pasa eh? ¿Qué esa no es tu madre?

– ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada, no digas nada _teme_! – le espetó Naruto con la cabeza gacha, los brazos puestos hacia abajo y los puños apretados.

– ¿En serio? Entonces explícame por qué carajos me has arrastrado hasta aquí contigo ¿eh?

– ¡Cállate! – le gritó Naruto, a lo que el moreno solo le arqueó una fina ceja y adelantó un paso a modo de reto, el rubio simplemente avanzó también hacia él – No me recrimines nada que si no lo has notado también Tú hiciste lo mismo.

– ¿Yo? _Usuratonkachi_, yo no te arrastro, te llevo conmigo – le aclaró son una sonrisa arrogante.

– tsk… Tecnicismos – dijo el blondo y apartó la mirada.

Sasuke, harto de la actitud evasiva de Naruto, tomó de la barbilla al rubio e hizo girar el rostro del menor para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Sabía que algo pasaba con el rubio, como para que ni siquiera quisiera ver a su madre.

– Dime qué es lo que realmente pasa, Naruto – Le exigió Sasuke con una voz profunda. Eso descuadró al menor por completo. ¿Desde cuándo su nombre se oía de los labios del Uchiha de forma tan… sexy? La profundidad de los ojos del moreno lo desestabilizó e hizo que los nervios y parte de la ira acumulada que tenía en el cuerpo se desvanecieran, como si jamás habrían existido.

– Yo… hmm – no sabía ni qué decir, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de cauce con el moreno tan cerca a él. ¡Ni siquiera se comprendía a sí mismo! – ¡Te reto!

– ¿Reto? – preguntó viendo poco a poco la resolución en los ojos del menor iba tomando un matiz resuelto y el rubor del rostro se iba disolviendo en una mirada que lo dejaba pasmado.

– Claro que sí _teme_ ¿qué acaso tu cerebro Uchiha no sabe lo que es un reto? –lo picó Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna que al mayor se le antojó aplastar inmediatamente.

– Hmp… muestra lo que tengas dobe.

– _Um prazer teme._

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Beber, era lo único que lo había traído hacia ese lugar y ahí se iba a quedar… no tenía nada que ver con lo que había ocurrido hacía un par de días atrás, "_Nada"_ se recordó a sí mismo mientras tomaba de un solo trago el vaso de brandy que tenía delante de sí.

Estaba ahí en el bar _Chidori_, ese en el que trabajaba Naruto para seguir cubriendo su imagen de estudiante. Dado a sus últimos encuentros con el rubio menor se había acostumbrado al lugar y al parecer el personal de ahí también, la mayoría lo miraba como si fuera uno de ellos y que venía a ofrecerle uno que otro trabajo de fotografía al menor para poder seguir pagando el recibo de departamento y algunos de los gastos que le traía a universidad.

– No es bueno para tu imagen que estés bebiendo Deidara – dijo una voz grave y sexy en su oído.

Con un respingo ante la sorpresa volvió el rostro bruscamente para darse de lleno con un par de labios que pertenecían a un moreno de coleta. Ninguno de los dos tenía los ojos cerrados, era un duelo. Entre la sorpresa y el reto, el moreno sujetó al rubio de la nuca para poder profundizar el beso, mordió el labio inferior de este para poder entrar en su cavidad. Con un jadeo la boca del rubio se abrió invitando a que ambas lenguas se juntaran. A primera vista del espectador, lo que tenían en frente sería un fogoso beso entre amantes, mas para los verdaderos conocedores y los mismos protagonistas eso era simplemente el desafío, quien ganaba o quien perdía. Al final solo la falta de aire obligó al rubio a romper con el beso.

– Gané – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa arrogante a lo que el otro solo respondió con una mirada fulminante y se volvió hacia su vaso en la barra – No me digas que te vas a comportar como una chica ofendida.

– Jum, como si ofendido estuviera en mi vocabulario. Interrumpes mi noche Uchiha, así que lárgate.

– ¿En serio? No parecía que estuvieras haciendo algo particularmente interesante antes de que viniera – dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua a el menor.

– Mis intereses no son los tuyos. Comenzando por eso ya sabes que nada tengo que ver contigo – dijo y bebió de un trago lo último que le quedaba de brandy.

– Yo difiero de esa opinión. Hay algo muy interesante que tengo en mente y fácilmente tú cubres mis expectativas Deidara – sugirió mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del otro.

Ante tal acción el rostro del rubio se tornó rojo de la vergüenza y la rabia se alejó del mayor ofuscado.

– ¿sabes? Pareces una puta en celo Uchiha, ¿por qué no vas y consigues a una de esas y dejas de joder?

Con las mismas se le habían pasado las ganas de beber, dejó el dinero que debía en la barra y salió al amparo de la noche refunfuñando por lo bajo. _"Pero qué se cree ese Uchiha para venir a por mí después de todo este tiempo"_ pensaba Deidara. Claro era que no sabía que había dejado tras de sí a un pelinegro totalmente sonriente sentado en la barra.

– Un _Tom Collins_ por favor – pidió al barman, cuando se lo entregaron tomó un trago de la bebida – todo sea por recuperarte y que te des cuenta de que en verdad jamás me dejaste… Deidara.

**~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~SML 4 Th PPRZi~**

Tenía en sus manos, un cigarro y una taza de café para bajar todo el alcohol que había bebido esa noche. Se sonrió un poco al recordar "la apuesta" ¿quién habría sabido que Sasuke Uchiha no soportaba más de dos rondas de cinco shots de tequila? La respuesta: nadi del público presente. Y con eso se había desecho del moreno, al menos por esa noche. Claro, él había salido del bar algo picado. Suerte la suya que pertenecía a Asuma Sarutobi, antiguo profesor en Konoha Gakuen, yb que ahí estaba uno de sus amigos del instituto: Shikamaru Nara; entre los dos habían traído al Uchiha hasta su apartamento…

Suspiró y miró por su pequeño balcón hacia la calle. Los edificios cercanos tenían algunas de sus luces encendidas y las calles se veían solitarias, uno que otro auto aparecía transitando por el asfalto pero no había nadie que realmente se fijara en él.

Se había mudado hacía poco a esa zona, no muy diferente de la que estaba con anterioridad pero sí más grande. Ahora tenía tres habitaciones: una suya, el estudio y una para invitados, además de dos cuartos de baño, una lavandería , la cocina y la sala y comedor. Un departamento familiar se podía decir, más caro y más "discreto" que el anterior – que aún mantenía, solo por si las "moscas"; nunca se sabía cuándo lo podía necesitar –.

En ese momento el "_bastardo"_ estaba en la habitación para invitados y ahí se iba a quedar hasta que supiera cómo contactar con su manager. "_en sus bolsillos"_ pensó y rápidamente dejó la taza en la mesita de centro, apagó el cigarrillo con sus dedos, una mueca de dolor y un encogimiento de hombros después y se dirigió a la habitación correspondiente. Con cuidado de que no hiciera algún ruido se acercó a la cama en la que estaba tendido de manera no muy decente un moreno de piel nívea. Casi sin respirar se dispuso a buscar en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que estaba al pie de la cama.

– Tsk … lo debe tener en el pantalón – masculló. Ese solo pensamiento lo hizo tragar en secó y girar hacia la figura que estaba tendida en la cama.

Sudando frío, empezó a palpar cuidadosamente por encima de la zona trasera del mayor pues esta estaba puesta hacia arriba. No quería despertarlo así que lo hizo con cuidado y sin tocar más de lo necesario, no necesitaba que su cuerpo lo traicionara, al menos no ahora; "_Mierda, el maldito móvil debe estar por la parte de adelante". _Despacio, sin respirar y con una ligera capa de sudo cubriendo su frente comenzó a tirar de la tela del pantalón para girar al moreno un poco mientras su otra mano comenzaba a deslizarse superficialmente sobre la tela de la prenda por la zona de los bolsillos. No estaba en el primero, así que por fuerza había de estar en el otro. Con mucho más cautela que antes, introdujo la mano inquisidora en el bolsillo restante para alcanzar su objetivo. De pronto un movimiento del brazo del mayor detuvo su avance en seco. Un suspiro hizo que volviera a respirar, el maldito cabrón solo había dejado escapar un poco de su alcoholizado aliento. Rápidamente metió la mano en el bolsillo restante y sacó el móvil de este.

Ya con su _trofeo_ se marchó de la habitación hacia la sala de estar para realizar la llamada que tenía pendiente. Buscó en el directorio para ver si alguno de los pocos contactos que tenía el moreno servía; después de bajar la vista encontró el número de _baka Aniki_.

– _Otouto baka_ – le contestó una voz grave, que reconoció como la de Itachi – _¿Dónde estás? NO volviste luego de huir de la firma de autógrafos – _concluyó con una risilla.

"_Así que huyó de un evento"_ pensó con cierta altanería al imaginar al Uchiha menor escabullirse de la vigilancia de su hermano.

– Uchiha-san – respondió.

– _¿Quién habla? ¿por qué tiene el móvil de mi hermano? – _el tono de voz del mayor había perdido toda calidez que reflejaba en el saludo anterior.

– Calma Uchiha-san – dijo, sabía que no debía decirle Itachi pues como _Naruto_ solo sabía que era su hermano – el _teme_ se quedó dormido en el bar, ahora se ha quedado en el apartamento de un amigo. ¿Sería …

– Estoy bien Itachi – dijo Sasuke, le había quitado el teléfono de la mano al blondo de manera imprevista y eso había dejado al menor estático en su lugar – Llamaré por la mañana.

– ¡Teme!

De pronto se vio acorralado contra la pared, un gemido le advirtió de que su cuerpo había tomado nota del dolor y el calor corporal que sentía cerca le avisó de que Sasuke lo tenía atrapado. Las respiraciones de ambos chocaban y los ojos medio acuosos del Uchiha le advirtieron de que a pesar de tener aún el alcohol y el sueño encima, la lujuria de su mirada era palpable.

– Dobe – dijo con una voz gutural – no es justo que solo un _usuratonkachi_ como tú tenga toda la diversión – terminó con una sonrisa ladina que enfatizó más su mirada y mandó un escalofrío por la columna del rubio.

– ¡¿D-De qué demonios hablas _teme_?!

– Oh – sonrió más, de manera macabra y presionando más su cuerpo contra el del rubio – pues dudo mucho que no hayas disfrutado _toquetearme_ mientras buscabas mi móvil.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Es más, ni siquiera te toqué! – bramó sonrojado el menor.

– ¿En serio? – dijo con un aire de suficiencia y burla acercando aún más su rostro al del rubio – pues tu cuerpo – presionó su cadera contra la pierna del rubio – no muestra ninguna señal de rechazo – finalizó con un intencionado susurro en su oreja.

Y era cierto. Maldijo a su cuerpo por no responder como su conciencia en ese momento dictaba a gritos, pues lo único que el muy traidor hacía era recibir el toque de la mano del moreno y estremecerse ante este. Un jadeo traicionó su resistencia verbal cuando la mano del mayor traspasó las barreras de sus prendas al colarse hacia su abdomen por debajo de la camisa y la lengua del Uchiha lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus manos temblorosas, no sabían qué hacer. "_¡Esto es Violación-ttebayo!"_ gritaba su yo interno. Pero ¿su cuerpo seguía la voz de la razón? No. El muy embustero se había rendido a las caricias del mayor. ¿cómo era posible que él, un chico de prácticamente la misma altura que el Uchiha, no pudiera hacer que el cabrón ese se apartara? ¡Tenía la misma contextura delgada pero trabajada que el tipo ese! Sin embargo, estaba perdido, solo podía llegar a disfrutar de su toque como si las sensaciones de su mano contra su piel formaran pequeñas descargas eléctricas que lo estimulaban aún más a dejar de lado su cordura y entregarse al fogoso beso que compartían.

Se había perdido en su aroma: canela y son. Dios, si ese rubio olía tan bien como para nublar su olfato su sabor debía de ser mucho mejor. Estaba a punto de comprobarlo cuando un tirón del cuello de su camisa lo alejó del objeto de su deseo. Gruñó en respuesta para voltear y sacarle las tripas al infeliz que osó interrumpirlo cuando se encontró con un par de ojos perezosos que lo observaban con seriedad. De su misma estatura y una coleta alta, esa persona que tenía en frente ahora bostezó.

– ¡Shika!¿qué haces aún aquí? – la escandalosa voz del rubio, que tenía el tinte de alivio marcado, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– Tsk, problemático – dijo el hombre colocándose a una senda distancia del otro par de chicos – me eché una siesta en tu sofá hasta que ustedes dos decidieron darse de morros.

– ¡No estábamos haciendo eso! ¡El _teme_ de aquí es un violador-ttebayo! – gritó enfurecido y avergonzado un Naruto que hacía todo el esfuerzo posible por acomodar mejor sus ropas sin que se le viera tal urgencia, claramente fallando en el intento.

– Es exactamente por eso que intervine – dijo Shikamaru, tornando su semblante relajado en uno serio – Uchiha Sasuke, como parte del Consorcio Namilkaze: Rasengan Productions puedo pedir una orden de alejamiento para Naruto. Sin embargo, no lo haré – paseándose por la estancia se detuvo frente a las puertas que daban a la pequeña terraza del apartamento – debido a la relación que podrían llevar y que si se opusiera causaría demasiado papeleo que no quiero llegar a rellenar. Pero si te advierto algo Uchiha, Akatsuki no es el único en el negocio con conexiones suficientes como para sacar a uno de sus _minions_ del plano publicitario por un determinado plazo, por no decir de manera _accidental_. ¿Me expresé bien?

– ¿Es eso una amenaza? – dijo Sasuke – Además no puedes hacer nada a menos a que seas su representante, dado a que ahora es "Uzumaki" Naruto.

Una sonrisa ladina surcó el rostro del genio Nara.

– Efectivamente Uchiha, y como representante de Uzumaki Naruto tengo el poder suficiente como para hacerlo.

– ¡¿P-Pero qué?! ¿Shikamaru, desde cuándo es esto-t_tebayo_?

– Ara, ara. Problemático, ¿no te dijo Tsunade-sama?

– Tsunade _obachan_ no dijo nada – dijo el rubio con un puchero.

– _Mendokuse_. He sido tu representante como Namikaze Naruto y Uzumaki Naruto dese que dejaste la casa de tus padres.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó.

– Volviendo al tema – dijo el moreno de coleta, ignorando olímpicamente el reciente grito de Naruto – Si vuelves a las andadas Uchiha, me veré forzado a pedir esa orden u alguna otra medida adicional – se detuvo al escuchar pasos por el pasillo – ya están aquí a por ti – dijo dando un bostezo y se volvió al rubio que aún estaba estupefacto por la noticia, con un toque en el hombro dijo – los dejaré solos para que se despidan.

Se retiró el chico y de pronto Naruto volvió a la realidad. ¿Cómo era posible que uno de sus mejores amigos le haya guardado siempre que estaba vigilándolo? El menor estaba tan ensimismado aún en ese pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de la proximidad del moreno hasta que su aliento le rozó la cara. Alzó la cabeza para ver a su _disturbador_, el olor a licor mezclado con el olor a menta que siempre despedía el moreno le hizo marearse e hizo que Sasuke sonriera antes de apresar en un mordisco los labios del blondo y entregarle un beso brusco, y lleno de lujuria.

– Hasta luego _dobe_ – susurró contra los labios del rubio en cuanto se separó.

Y sin más salió hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Suigetsu, que lo esperaba para llevarlo a casa.

– Vaya – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – ¿esta es la casa del novio? – preguntó. Una mirada fulminante borró la sonrisa socarrona del rostro del peliblanco – bien, no te enojes – dijo poniéndose en camino a lado del otro chico.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, lo único que pudo hacer Naruto fue caer pesadamente en el sofá y seguir intentando digerir todo lo que había dicho el genio de los Nara. ¿Por qué nunca le dijo que su familia aún le vigilaba? ¿Qué no tenían la suficiente confianza? Sin más se dejó caer por completo y se acurrucó en el mueble para quedarse dormido. Al otro lado de la habitación, Shikamaru lo contemplaba mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro.

– Qué problemático eres Naruto – murmuró antes de cubrir al rubio que dormía plácidamente en el sofá con un cobertor naranja.

* * *

_ – eres un jodido borracho dobe – le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro._

_ – Lo dices porque no sabes perder._

_ – hmph ya quisieras dobe._

_un pequeño adelanto (de verdad que tengo los avances) procuraré actualizar en estas semanas _

_estoy preparada para sus críticas... bueno ojalá no sean agresivas u.u_

_con cariño_

_Brye_


End file.
